Requiem of the Fallen Dragon
by Dragon of Vale
Summary: The realm of Pokemon is falling into the chaos. The evil force had risen the corpse of evil Pokemon and they start to invade the land! With the heart of justice, a young Lucario and his friends decide to start their adventure to dispose all evilness. But as the adventure proceeds, they found that everything leads their heart and soul deeper into the evilness!
1. Prologue: The Newmoon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Prologue: The Newmoon**

_The sky is black, only the darkside of the moon that can be seen…_

_ Tonight is the night of Newmoon… Most people believed that it is a black omen, so they chose to stay in their home after the sun has departed the sky…_

_ But not for all…_

_ Because… Somewhere…_

_ "…"_

_ A dark figure appears near the haunted wood… None can see his face because the lack of light… He is holding something with his left arm._

_ He looks around, as if to see if anyone is around here, before he walks slowly from the point where he appeared to the entrance of the haunted wood. But when he reaches the entrance of the haunt wood, he collapses on the ground, has no more power to continue walking. A red liquid is flowing out of his body without pausing._

_ With his little power, he tries to say something…_

_ "...I know that you are here…"_

_ His voice echoes into the haunted wood, but there is no response…_

_ "…I know that you will never forgive the thing that we had done… We made you suffered so much… But now…"_

_ He places the thing that he is holding with his left arm and places it in front of him…_

_ "…With the curse that flows through my blood, I will never be able to go back to our land alive… But… for you and her…" He says and looks at the thing in front of him. "Both of you must survive… And grow up… To be … Legend… Forgive…your…fools….Good…bye…my…soul…." He says before he stops breathing. His heart stops dancing, ends the life of the mysterious figure…_

_ After the soul of the mysterious figure departs its own body, another mysterious figure appears from the haunted wood… He walks up to the corpse of the one who had departed the world already… And then he picks something in front of it…_

_ It is a blanket with a baby sleeping inside…_

_ He looks at the baby with the mysterious face, before he raises the baby onto the sky and lets out a loud roar!_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Hello! Everyone! I am Dragon of Vale. (I was Pokedragon, but I changed my Pen Name.) Well… This story is my 5<strong>__**th**__** one. It is called "Requiem of the Fallen Dragon"… Strange name, isn't it? Well… This one will be a very long one… Well… All of my previous stories is the crossover of many games, mainly Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda. This one is actually the crossover between Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy, mainly Pokemon. (There will be no characters from said game except Pokemon to appear in my story. I just use the system and the plot of those stories from those game. This is the reason why I put this story in the Regular Story Type.) Feel free to comment it, I appreciate every comment. And thank you for watching!**_

**Pokemon © Gamefreak**

**The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo**

**Fire Emblem © Intelligent System**

**Final Fantasy © Square Soft**


	2. Chapter 1: Hero of Justice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 01: Hero of Justice**

The battle drum ends after the battle finishes, leaving only silence, one winner and one loser.

This place is the Solar Dojo, the place where everyone from many places comes to hone their battle skill. This dojo is very big, but among the fighters in this dojo is standing only a few that can master the art of justice.

The battle that has just finished is the training under the real battle condition. This is a quite dangerous training section because the real battle condition can leave either harsh injury or even the death…

"…You are strong. I have no hope in matching your skill, Hero of Justice." The loser says after the battle ends.

"Thank you for your compliment, my friend. But please do not call me the Hero of Justice. I am just a fighter, nothing more than that." The winner says.

Both fighters shake hand with each other before they leave the training ground back to the main hall of the dojo. They say farewell to each other before the loser goes back to the training ground while the winner goes to the Master's Realm, the place where the master of this dojo resides.

After seeing the incoming of the winner, the master gives permission, letting the winner to enter the room.

"Master, do you desire something from me?" The winner asks while sitting on the floor.

"…My beloved pupil, **Rucas the Lucario**. Can I ask you something?" The master of the dojo says.

The winner looks at his master. His name is Rucas the Lucario, the aura Pokemon.

"Yes, master." Rucas answers.

"… Why did you decided to join my training realm? I had witnessed your fighting skill since the day you came until today, and I can tell you that even I couldn't match you in everything." The Master says.

"… I just want to improve my fighting skill." Rucas answers.

"… Rucas, I am sorry to say that I have nothing more to teach you. It is the time for you to learn with your own mind." The master says. When he sees the shocking face of the Lucario, he smiles and continues to say; "I suggest that you should leave this village and travel to the capital of this land. And then you shall use your power of justice to learn more."

"…Thank you, master. I will not forget anything that you had taught me." Rucas says before he gives a last farewell to his master and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Solar Dojo, Rucas walks up to the small village near the dojo, the Solar Village. This village is small but very peaceful. The villagers in this village are all nice, even money is among the useless thing when you come to this village. No one in this village uses money for trading. If you want anything, all you have to do is just asking other villagers, and they will be glad to help you.<p>

"Hello, the Hero of Justice." A Kangaskhan greets when she sees Rucas.

"Good afternoon, **Madam Kangaroo**." Rucas greets.

"I guess that you have just finished your training, hm? Then how about the afternoon tea?" Madam Kangaroo the Kangaskhan asks.

Rucas tries to refuse, but Madam Kangaroo takes him to her house and gives him the afternoon tea along with a couple of Poffin. This is a kind of routine that Rucas has. Every time he goes into the village, the villagers will try to treat him or give him a gift, which he couldn't refuse it no matter what.

"Rucas, you look a bit… anxious… Did something terrible happen?" Madam Kangaroo asks.

Rucas looks into Madam Kangaroo's eyes before he tells her what happened at his master's room.

"I see… Then you will have to leave this village and go to the Gamma City, right?" Madam Kangaroo says.

"This village is very nice. I want to settle here. But as it is a word from my master, I couldn't neglect it…" Rucas says.

"My dear, this world is very vast. And at a young age, you should try to seek as much experience as possible. You are lucky that you have a chance to visit the capital of our land. No one in this village yet has a chance like you." Madam Kangaroo says.

"…Thank you for your encouraging word, Madam Kangaroo." Rucas says.

"So do I to have a change to meet the Hero of Justice." Madam Kangaroo says.

Rucas's ears turn red. Everyone in this village and in the dojo likes to call him "Hero of Justice" just because he praises justice over everything and will do anything to maintain the justice of the world.

* * *

><p>After leaving Madam Kangaroo's house, Rucas goes back to his room at the Solar Dojo. This is the last night that he will sleep here, because tomorrow, he will leave the Solar Dojo, Solar Village, his friends, villagers and his master behind…<p>

** To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon of Vale: End of Chapter 01. Say hello to the first Protagonist of my story, Rucas the Lucario. In this story, there will be several Pokemon to be the protagonists. The number of the protagonists of this story is… 15. Yes, quite much. <strong>

** Another thing, this story will be divided into four parts. The first three parts will have three different protagonists to be the main protagonist. This is the 1****st**** Part of the story, "Rucas's Tale", meaning that Rucas will be the main protagonist of this part.**

** And for further detail… Wait until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Symmetria

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 02: Symmetria**

After saying farewell to his friends and everyone in the village, a young Lucario departs the Solar Village to a place called "Symmetria Field", a vast grass field that located across the land of Symmetria.

After running for several hours, Rucas reaches a Travelling Center, so he decides to rest here a bit before continuing his journey.

"Good morning, Lucario, how can I help you?" An Audino at the Travelling Center greets as Rucas enters.

"I'd like a map of this land." Rucas answers. Audino smiles and gives him a map of Symmetria.

Rucas receives a map from Audino and takes a seat, and starts looking at the map.

"Symmetria" is the name of a land that located in the Pokemon World, a world that only Pokemon inhabited. There are five regions in this land. They are the Southern Region, the region with hot climate, beautiful coast and a vast desert. (Solar Village is also located in the northern part of this region.), the Eastern Region, a region with an abundant forest and a rocky mountain, the Western Region, a region with a plain of lightning and a blazing volcano, the northern region, a cold region with nothing but snow and ice, and the center region, which is the gateway that links other four regions together. Symmetria Field is the field that runs across five regions of Symmetria.

The land of Symmetria has two capitals. They are Gamma City, the Civilized Capital of the west, and Venturnome Town, the Ancient Capital of the east. Rucas decides to go to Gamma City because it is nearer than Venturnome Town.

"Good morning, Goodra, how can I help you?"

The voice of Audino turns the attention of Rucas from the map to the new visitor of the Travelling Center. She is Goodra, a dragon type Pokemon.

"Good morning, Audino. Could you tell me a way to Gamma City, please?" Goodra asks with a sweet voice.

"Sure!" Audino says before taking out another map and explains the route to the Civilized Capital to the young dragon.

"Thank!" A young Goodra thanks Audino before she walks up to Rucas.

"Excuse me, Lucario, could I take a seat next to you?" She asks with a friendly voice.

"Of course." Rucas answers. So the Goodra quickly takes a seat next to him.

"Did you say that you are going to Gamma City?" Rucas asks.

"Of course!" A young Goodra says with a cheerful voice.

"I see… By the way, my name is **Rucas Couraura the Lucario**, nice to meet you." Rucas says and shakes hand with a young Goodra. (Which makes his hand covers with sticky goo)

"My name is **Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra**! Nice to meet you too, Rucas!" The young Goodra says.

Rucas looks at Anastasia. She is a quite beautiful Pokemon, maybe among one of the most beautiful Pokemon that he had seen…

"Anyway, Rucas, where are you going now?" Anastasia asks.

"… I am going to the Gamma City." Rucas says.

"Cool! Then, would you mind if we go together?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm?!" Rucas mumbles and looks at Anastasia.

"Well… I have heard that there are many thieves that live around Symmetria, trying to rob from the traveler. And… I am not very strong, so…" Anastasia says with a sad voice.

"Of course, Anastasia, we will go together." Rucas says.

"Really?!" Anastasia asks.

"Travelling with friends is always better than travelling alone." Rucas says.

"Thank you!" Anastasia says with glee.

After resting enough, Rucas leaves the Travelling Center along with his new friend, Anastasia the Goodra, and in the night, they have a camp near a small river that flows through the Symmetria Field.

"Rucas, can I ask you something? Why do you want to go to Gamma City?" Anastasia asks while having a berry as a dinner along with Rucas.

"Well… I am training in order to be stronger, and my master said that I should go to the capital and be the guardian of justice, so I could become stronger…" Rucas says and takes a bite of an Oran Berry.

"Really?! Then you must be the Hero of Justice from Solar Village! Cool! I haven't thought that I will have a chance to meet you!" Anastasia says.

"… I just praise justice over anything, nothing more than that…" Rucas says.

"If you are the Hero of Justice, then could you teach me about the art of fighting or about your Moves?" Anastasia asks.

"I do not use Moves very often because my fist is enough for me. And since you couldn't rely on move forever, it is very tired to use it several times without pause, so I usually rely on my fist and my knuckle." Rucas says and shows Anastasia his weapon, which is a knuckle that makes from a purified crystal. He always uses it and never keeps it away from his body.

"Wow! Your knuckle is sparkling! It's lovely!" Anastasia says.

"Weapon is not for show, Anastasia, as well as mine, the Crystal Knuckle." Rucas says.

After finishing the dinner, Rucas and Anastasia say Goodnight to each other before going to sleep. Although Anastasia has no problem in sleeping, Rucas has. He usually sleeps alone or with his friends in the Training Dojo. This is the first time in a while since the last time that he slept with girls… And… Every time he thinks about girls… his nightmare always comes and haunts him…

**To Be Continue…**

_**Dragon of Vale: Say hi to the second protagonist and the first female protagonist of this story, Anastasia the Goodra. She is lovely, isn't she?**_

_** I forgot to tell you that in my story, everyone will use a weapon to fight along with their Moves, so everyone will have one weapon. Rucas's is a Crystal Knuckle… And Anastasia's is…(Coming Soon)**_

_** Continue from the last chapter, this story is divided into four parts. The first part is Rucas's Tale. The second part is XXX's Tale. And the last part is XXX's Tale… Then how about one more part? Well… The other part is a side story. As the main story proceeds, there will be a side story of a protagonist named XXX.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantom Storm

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 03: The Phantom Storm**

"Here we are…" Rucas mumbles when the sight of the civilized capital appears before their eyes.

After spending two days for the journey, Rucas and Anastasia finally reach Gamma City, the civilized capital of the west. The city is very big, compares it to Solar Village equal to comparing a Flabebe to a Wailord…

Gamma City has eight entrances. The nearest entrance for Rucas and Anastasia is the Southeastern Gate. But when Rucas and Anastasia approach to the gate, they find a Pokemon is standing in front of the gate.

"Sorry, travelers, due to a problem within the civilized capital, no one is given a permission to enter or leave the city. Please wait a little longer…" The gatekeeper says.

"Wah!" Anastasia says with a disappointing voice.

"…Could you tell me more about the "Problem within the civilized capital" thing?" Rucas asks.

"I am sorry to say that I know nothing more than you two know…" The gatekeeper says.

Rucas and Anastasia look at the city's gate with their disappointing eyes, before saying farewell to the gatekeeper and leave the Gamma City.

"Rucas, what should we do?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm… Since I can't go into the Civilized Capital for now, I will go to the Ancient Capital instead." Rucas answers.

"Then… Do you mind if I go with you?" Anastasia asks. Her question surprises the young Lucario.

"Hm? Anastasia, I thought that you have a thing to do in the Gamma City, doesn't you?"

"…Actually… I am just trying to find someone…" Anastasia answers.

"I see… That is the reason that you travel around Symmetria alone… Alright, then I will accompany you." Rucas says.

"Thank you!" Anastasia says and hugs Rucas. (Which makes Rucas covered in a slimy goo.)

* * *

><p>Rucas and Anastasia leave the Southeastern Gate and walk along the city's wall to the Eastern Gate before they walk away from the city, back to Symmetria Field.<p>

There is a main road that leads them from the Eastern Gate to Symmetria Transportation Port, which is the gateway that links other four regions of Symmetria together, and it is the shortest way for them to go to Venturnome Town.

"Anastasia, you said that you want to find someone, right? Then… who is that "someone"?" Rucas decides to start a conversation while walking with Anastasia.

"…" Anastasia doesn't reply Rucas.

"… I am sorry if my question…" Rucas apologizes, but Anastasia suddenly speaks up.

"Hm?! Oh! I am sorry. I had lost in thought…"

"Really… Then…" Rucas says before he asks Anastasia the same question again.

"…I am trying to find my…" Anastasia answers, but before she could speak more…

** "BANG!"**

Rucas and Anastasia turn around in surprise after hearing the sound of gunshot! And they see a group of five Pokemon are standing in front of them, they are Machamp, Rhyperior, Toxicroak, Drapion and Honchkrow. They all wear a black mask to cover their face, and they are all holding a rifle in their hand!

"HA! Another jackpot!" A Machamp says

"It has been a while since a small group of Pokemon passed this road…" A Rhyperior says.

"Hey! Travelers, if you still value your life…" A Toxicroak says.

"Hand over us everything you have!" A Drapion says.

"Or else we shall give you a painful death…" Honchkrow says.

Rucas says nothing and equips his fists with Crystal Knuckle and looks at a group of criminal with his cold eyes.

"So, you dare to fight us…" Toxicroak says.

"You do know nothing, little puppy." Drapion says.

"We are the infamous "Phantom Storm"!"." Machamp says.

"… Everything that you had done is against the law of justice, I will fix it…" Rucas says before turning his attention to Anastasia.

"Anastasia, gets behind me."

"No! I will fight with you!" Anastasia says. Now Rucas notices that Anastasia is holding a Sword in her right hand while holding a shield in her left hand.

"Then, do not let your guard down!" Rucas says.

"RRRR!" Five criminals roar before starts attacking Rucas and Anastasia with their rifle. But Rucas is too fast for them, and the bullets couldn't pierce through Anastasia's slimy skin. Rucas runs up to the criminals and quickly punches the Rhyperior, knocks him out in a few second. Then he notices that the Honchkrow is trying to attack him from the sky, so he quickly evades the attack and counter back, and then he turns his attention to take care of the Machamp.

While Rucas is fighting with Machamp, Darien and Toxicroak are attacking Anastasia, but Drapion's claw and Toxicroak's fist are covered by Anastasia's goo so they couldn't attack her, so they change their attack into attacking Anastasia with their Special Move, but none can hurt her. Anastasia uses her shield to block the attack and counter with her sword.

After five minutes of skirmish, the battle ends with the victory of "Two Travelers".

"Damn it! We will let you go for now, but remember this, someday you will regret in messing with us the Phantom Storm!" Five criminals say before running away.

Rucas sighs before putting away his weapon and then he turns his attention to Anastasia.

"Anastasia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine…" Anastasia says. She looks a little exhaust.

"I have observed your battle skill, and I could tell that you are quite good with your sword." Rucas says.

"Thank you… Actually, I have not fought very often so I am not very good. But my Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield had protected my life for a countless times…" Anastasia says and puts away her weapons.

Rucas looks at Anastasia's weapon. The Wyvern Sword looks somewhat like an ordinary sword, but its texture doesn't look like any metal, it looks like a…bone? As well as the Wyvern Shield. It has a strange pattern that he had never seen before. The pattern looks like a dragon with much power…

"Then, Anastasia, do you know who they are? They said that they are the criminal group "The Phantom Storm"…" Rucas says.

"…They are among bigger criminal groups of Symmetria. They had committed many crimes through the land, robbed from the travelers and killed many innocents…" Anastasia says.

"What?! Then how can the capital stay still and do not do anything to stop them?!" Rucas asks.

"They are powerless… Although they can protect the village or town from their invading, but… every time they tried to obligate them, they got killed by the mysterious leader of them. No one knows who or what kind is their leader, and the one who knows didn't live long enough to tell others…" Anastasia says with a sad voice.

"… Anastasia, let's hurry to the Symmetria Transportation Port…" Rucas says.

Anastasia nods, and then both of them quickly continue their journey.

After sprinting their adventure, they reached Symmetria Transportation Port at the time when the sun leaves the world. Both decide to rest here for a night…

* * *

><p>The next morning, both woke up late because of the fight yesterday. They quickly have a breakfast. And while Rucas is waiting for Anastasia to finish her breakfast, he hears the conversation of two travelers…<p>

"Do you know this, the Greenleaf Forest is cursed!"

"What?! How can the forest that is protected by the sacred tree get cursed?!"

"I saw it with my own eyes! Every night, I saw a shadow of someone moving around the forest, and everyone who go into the forest, never to return again!"

"What?!"

"…" Rucas thinks about the conversation that he had just heard, the cursed Greenleaf Forest?!

"…Anastasia…" Rucas speaks up.

"What's wrong, Rucas?" Anastasia asks after finishing the last Oran Berry.

"… Do you mind if we go to Greenleaf Forest first?" Rucas asks.

"Not at all! But…why?" Anastasia says.

Rucas tells Anastasia everything that he heard from the travelers. Anastasia agrees and then they leave Symmetria Transportation Port and go to the Eastern Region of Symmetria, the first area that stood before their eyes is the abundant Greenleaf Forest.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong> Dragon of Vale: So… A group of criminal appears… They are very ferocious. Can Rucas, the Hero of Justice, stop them?<strong>

** Continue from the last chapter, now we know that Anastasia uses a sword and shield as her weapon.**

** Thank you for reading so far, readers!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Cursed Greenleaf Forest

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 04: The Cursed Greenleaf Forest**

Greenleaf Forest is located between the Center Region, Southern Region and Venturnome Town. The outer area of the forest is a small wood that is inhabited by grass and bug type Pokemon, while the inner area is a deep wood so only a few that dare to visit them…

As Rucas and Anastasia reach the inhabited area of Outer Greenleaf Forest, they start searching for the detail of the cursed forest from the village, but no villagers tell them the different story than two travelers at the Center Transportation Port except…

"Excuse me…" Anastasia says when she approaches to a Servine that is walking in front of her. Servine turns her attention to Anastasia and looks at her with an intimidating face.

"…What do you want?" Servine asks.

"Um… Could you tell me about the rumor of the cursed forest?" Anastasia asks.

"…You must be mistaken. There is no curse that lurks beneath the sacred forest. Do not believe in a fault rumor that you heard…" Servine says with a cold voice.

"But…" Anastasia tries to say.

"And remember this; do not approach to the inner area of the sacred forest if you still have a love for your life…" Servine looks at her with more intimidating face before walking away from Anastasia.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about it?" Anastasia asks after having a dinner with Rucas at a small restaurant.<p>

"Everything leads us to the Inner Greenleaf Forest is all I can tell…" Rucas bites a Pecha Berry that left from their dinner.

"Then what will you do next?" Anastasia follows Rucas.

"… I will go to Inner Greenleaf Forest…" Rucas sprints his step.

"Hey! Rucas! Wait! It's dangerous!" Anastasia says.

"Anastasia, I WILL go alone." Rucas says with a serious voice.

"But…Why?!" Anastasia asks.

"Because it is too dangerous for you. And I must do it. I need to know what happen, and if it is not the justice…" Rucas answers.

_ "You will bring it back to justice, right?"_

A calm voice can be heard by both of them from somewhere, and then another Pokemon appears from the darkness.

She is a green deer-like Pokemon. She is a little taller than Rucas and Anastasia. (Rucas is a very tall Lucario. He is as tall as Anastasia, who is a quite small Goodra.) Her movement is very graceful.

"Y…You are…" Rucas grasps, but then, he notices that the deer-like Pokemon has many cuts and bleeds on her body.

"You got injured! We must treat you at once!" Anastasia says in surprise.

"No…I am fine…" The deer-like Pokemon speaks before she collapses in front of Rucas and Anastasia!

Both Rucas and Anastasia quickly bring the injured deer-like Pokemon to the clinic. After waiting for thirty minutes, the doctor says that the patient is still unconscious and needs to rest for a while.

"Terrible! Who could have done a terrible thing like that to her?!" Anastasia is about to cry.

Rucas is very confused. He knows her. That deer-like Pokemon is Virizion, the member of The Sword of Justice, a group of Legendary Pokemon that travels around the world of Pokemon and brings the criminal back to justice, just like he does. The Sword of Justice is his idol. He always wants to meet them, and now he did, but in a not very good circumstance…

* * *

><p>The last night, Rucas and Anastasia decided to sleep at the clinic because they are worried about Virizion. But after they woke up and finished their breakfast, Virizion still stays unconscious…<p>

"… I must do it… I must go into the Inner Greenleaf Forest…" Rucas looks at Anastasia with his eyes that tell her _'Do not try to stop me.'_

"… I won't stop you, Rucas. But at least, let me go with you…" Anastasia says and looks at Rucas with the same eyes that Rucas used to look at her.

Rucas nods, and then both of them leave the outer area and go into the inner area of Greenleaf Forest.

The Inner Greenleaf Forest has many more trees than the outer area, making Rucas and Anastasia realize why Pokemon that ventured into this forest never to return again. It is a deep forest of the maze, making the journey becomes harder than before, since they have to beware for a path or they will get lost in the forest, other than it. Luckily, Rucas's steel type and Anastasia's sticky goo protect them from the poisonous tree.

"Oops!" Anastasia slips a root and about to fall down, but Rucas quickly grabs her arm.

"Be careful, Anastasia." Rucas says.

"R…Right…" Anastasia thanks before she realizes that Rucas's hand is very warm. Also, Rucas's face turns red when he grabs her arm.

"Rucas? Why does your face turn red? And why does your hand is very warm?! Do you catch a cold?!" Anastasia asks with a worried voice.

"No…Nothing…" Rucas quickly pulls his hand back, but his face is still red.

"Rucas! You should rest! You may catch a cold!" Anastasia says.

"No…It is nothing… Let's keep going…" Rucas sprinting his step to hide his face from Anastasia.

Rucas and Anastasia walk deeper into the forest, but after several hours, they still don't find anything. Until Rucas finally realizes that they walk in a circle, so he uses his aura power in order to make sure that they do not walk in a circle again for the second time…

Finally… They find something… With is terrible beyond their imagination…

"!" Rucas and Anastasia have no word left for a picture in front of their eye, because here is a small lake in the middle of the forest. But other than a huge tree that stood in the middle of the lake, all other trees around here are dying!

"… Who did it?!" Rucas mumbles.

Rucas walk up into the lake, to the huge tree that is standing still in the middle of the lake. This tree looks so majestic…

_ "…Why… Why it must be here?"_

Rucas looks around in surprise. He is sure that he hears a voice from somewhere, and that voice isn't Anastasia's. That voice is the voice of a woman…

"Rucas, what's wrong?" Anastasia asks.

"Anastasia, did you hear it?" Rucas looks around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Hm?! I hear no one..." Anastasia answers and looks around.

Rucas looks around again. There is still no sight of the living creature around here… Except himself, Anastasia and… the huge tree?!

But then…

_"Garrrrr…."_

Rucas and Anastasia look around in surprise again. This time, both of them hear a voice… a scary one… And the ground starts shaking!

"AYAAAA!" Anastasia shouts, because she realizes that something is rising from the ground!

Many Pokemon appear from the underground. But they do not look like an ordinary Pokemon… Although they are, just looks like that they are… corpse?!

Rucas gasps. All "undead" Pokemon don't look very friendly. And they are preparing to attack them! Rucas quickly equips his Crystal Knuckle and Anastasia draws her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield, preparing to fight!

All "undead" Pokemon fight like as if they are alive. But they do not talk or breathe. Rucas and Anastasia have no problem in fighting them for their battle skill is no match against them. But the problem is there are so much of them!

"Damn it! How many of them?!" Rucas moans while K.O. one "undead" Pokemon.

"AHH!" Anastasia shouts. Rucas looks at her and realizes that she drops her weapons due to fatigue during the battle. And one "undead" Pokemon is about to attack her! But he is too far from her!

**"Anastasia!"** Rucas roars. But then…

A sound of sword cutting through the air can be heard by both of them. Before they know where it comes from, the monster that was attacking Anastasia is cut into two pieces, reveals a cut that is as smooth as silk.

"What?!" Anastasia realizes that someone is standing in front of her, holding a sharp sword in his hand, but he isn't Rucas…

_"…Cursed you, Fallen. I will not forgive you!"_ The Pokemon in front of Anastasia mumbles before raising his hand over his head, mumbling something, making a bright light emits from his hand!

"GARRRR!" The "undead" Pokemon roar in pain and cover their eyes, before their body shatter into dusts!

Everything around here returns to normal, like the horror that was happening is just a nightmare… But it is not a nightmare, it is a reality…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dragon of Vale: The "undead" Pokemon attack?! Sound like a zombie attack, doesn't it? Yeah… It sounds like, but I can say that this story is a non - horror story. It is just a fantasy…<strong>_

_** And... In my story, most Legendary Pokemon will have their gender, such as Virizion is a female Pokemon…**_

_** One more thing, who is that Pokemon that helped Anastasia?! Find it in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Forest Swordman

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 05: The Forest Swordman**

He is quite small compared to Rucas and Anastasia. He is a grass type Pokemon with green body, red belly, several leaves grow from his elbow as well as a long leaf that grows from his head. His eyes are yellow and sharp. And he is holding a twig in his mouth. He is a Grovyle.

"That should do it…" Grovyle says before looking at Rucas and Anastasia with his sharp eyes.

"Well… You should be happy that I came here in time or you will become one of them…" Grovyle crosses his arms.

"Thank you for saving us!" Anastasia says with glee.

"…How could you get a stupid idea of going into the forest? I thought Julia must have warned you already…" Grovyle says.

Before Anastasia and Rucas could says anything, another Pokemon appears from the deep forest. She is a Servine, the same one that Anastasia met in the Outer Greenleaf Forest.

"Brother!" Sevine runs up to Grovyle.

"Julia, I believe that you had warned them already…" Grovyle looks at Servine with cold eyes.

"… Curiosity will lead everyone to the path that they shouldn't go…" Servine says.

Grovyle and Servine turn attention to face Rucas and Anastasia. Although both of them are small, but their sharp eyes intimidate both Rucas and Anastasia.

"…Despite my warning, you still come here, didn't you?" Servine looks at Anastasia.

Rucas quickly tells them the thing that happened last night, about Virizion. Both of them seem shocked after hearing about Virizion.

"…I am so relieved to know that she is still alive… Yggdrasil blessed us!" Grovyle says.

"Anyway, you saved the life of Virizion, you two have our gratitude…" Servine says.

"…After we had shared our story, would you mind to share the tale of everything in this forest?" Rucas asks.

Both Grovyle and Servine look at each other, before Servine starts talking.

_"… This forest… is the sacred wood protected by the sacred tree of Yggdrasil…" _Servine looks at the huge tree that stood in the middle of the lake. _"Yggdrasil protected us for many centuries… But recently… About a week ago… Both of us sensed something wrong about Yggdrasil… So we quickly came here… But along the way… We found the monster in the forest! They are not the ordinary Pokemon, they are the alive corpse… Both of us were shocked…Thank to the bless of Yggdrasil… We managed to defeat them easily… Then we separated… My brother stayed here, in the forest to protect Yggdrasil… And I quickly went back to the outer area to warn everyone not to go into the forest…"_

_ "But some of them still managed to enter it… Most of them were killed… by those monsters… The only one that I can save is Virizion… Yes… She fought with those nasty creature… Luckily that I could help her…" _Grovyle says.

"Terrible…" Rucas mumbles.

"But… what are those "undead" Pokemon?! How could they appear from nowhere?!" Anastasia moans.

_"…According to the ancient scroll that I searched, they once a living Pokemon like us, but they passed away… Their souls went to the Afterlife, leaving their corpses behind… But… With the evil power… Their corpse became alive… as an empty shell… with no emotion, life, heart or soul… They are called in the name "Fallen"…" _Servine says.

Grovyle walks up to the sacred tree of Yggdrasil in the middle of the lake. _"Normally, Yggdrasil's power is enough to obligate them… But… I notice that her power became weaker… I don't know why… But as you around here… all trees are dead… Yggdrasil's power is not enough to protect them… The one who wandered into this forest… If they encounter the Fallen and could survive their assault, they will get killed and their corpse will turn into one of them… This is the reason why everyone that went into the forest never to return again…"_

"…We must do something or this forest will turn into the forest of death…" Servine says with sad voice.

"… Hey… I thought that we could be some help…" Rucas says. His word amazed both Grovyle and Servine.

"…I had saved your life once… I don't want it to be a waste… So you should stay away…" Grovyle crosses his arms.

"But I couldn't stand it! I couldn't let it go any further! I, Rucas the Lucario, shall finish it!" Rucas shows his fists.

"I will too! This Anastasia the Goodra will help you!" Anastasia says.

Both Servine and Grovyle look at each other, before Grovyle starts saying;

"… I had observed your battle skill… And I can see that even my blade couldn't match yours… Very well… You can help me if you want…"

"By the way, my name is **Julia Floratree the Servine**…" Servine says.

"And my name is **Joshua Floratree the Grovyle**, the elder brother of Julia…" Grovyle mumbles.

* * *

><p>After introducing themselves, Julia decides to stay here to protect Yggdrasil, while Joshua says that he wants Rucas and Anastasia to go with him. He said that there is a place in the located deeper into the forest called "Shrine of Life." It is the shrine that was built to worship Yggdrasil. But something must happen there so Yggdrasil's power is drained…<p>

While travelling deeper into the forest, Anastasia starts a new conversation with Joshua.

"So…Um… Joshua, thank you for saving me back then…"

Joshua says nothing and nods.

"Joshua, I saw you raised your hand above your head and emitted a light to expel those Fallen… What is that power?" Anastasia tries to keep a conversation with the young Grovyle.

"… It is the power of Yggdrasil… Only Julia and I that could use it… We mainly use it to restore the life to the dead tree like this…" Joshua mumbles while using his power to make a dried vine becomes green again. "But we can also use it to expel those Fallen. However, I couldn't use this power if I go anywhere other than Greenleaf Forest, this is why I always stay here..." Joshua says and holds a twig in his mouth.

"Those Fallen… What or whom makes them to come back again?" Anastasia says.

"…As Julia said, we only know that, nothing more…" Joshua answers.

"…Joshua, I saw you using your sword to cut the Fallen back then, and that cut is a cut of the blade master." Rucas joins the conversation.

"… Do not get me wrong… I am just a swordsman in training. I am weaker than both of you… And my weapon is not a sword. It is the Emerald Katana…" Joshua says and shows his weapon to Rucas. It is an exotic sword with a long blade, although smaller than an ordinary sword, but it is slimmer than the ordinary sword. The blade is all green, like as it is made from a pure Emerald. Comparing it to Anastasia's Wyvern Sword. Her sword is the sword that is mainly used for defensive while Joshua's Emerald Katana is a blade that focuses on speed. Rucas grasp. Anastasia specializes in a defensive fight while Joshua specializes in a battle of speed, and himself specializes in both physical and magical attack. "I wish that one day, I will master the art of blade and become the master of the blade…" Joshua mumbles.

"… Do not worry… Everyone becomes weak at first… But as the time passes, if you keep training, you will become stronger… And once you evolve… I am sure that that day you will becom the blademaster…" Rucas encourages the young Grovyle. Joshua says nothing but reveals a small smile.

* * *

><p>"… We are finally here…" Joshua says.<p>

The group stops walking when they reach an old shrine in the deepest area of Greenleaf Forest. This is the Shrine of Life.

Upon reaching the shrine, Rucas and his friends find that the trees around here had died since several days ago, making the forest around here turns into the Black-and-White forest. The old shrine is even worse. It looks like Ruins more than Shrine…

"Let's go…" Joshua mumbles.

Anastasia looks at Rucas, and then they enter the 1st dungeon, Shrine of Life.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong> Dragon of Vale: Now let's welcome the 3<strong>**rd**** protagonist, Joshua the Grovyle. He uses an Emerald Katana as his weapon. He is quite cool, isn't he?**

** You may be confused on, how can Joshua the Grovyle is the sibling of Julia the Servine, since both do not share the same Egg Group. It is because in my story, I will ignore this fact.**

** Alright, it is the time to tell why this story is a crossover with Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem. The characters in this story fight with a weapon and Moves like Final Fantasy. This story has dungeon and puzzle like The Legend of Zelda, and… this story has so many protagonists like Fire Emblem…**


	7. Chapter 6: Shrine of Life

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 06: Shrine of Life**

**Dungeon I: Shrine of Life**

Most rooms in this dungeon are quite dark because the door is the only way that the light can enter, but that is not a problem for Rucas since he can use his aura to detect the hidden doorway or the enemy Fallen. Since this is a forest dungeon, the environment inside the shrine makes Rucas and his friends feel like they are exploring the ancient forest ruins. All enemies in this place are the Fallen. But with Joshua's power, they can be defeated easily.

"Why there are so many Fallen in this place?!" Anastasia says after she defeats a Fallen with her Dragon Breath. "… Because one of Yggdrasil's roots is in this place…" Joshua answers after using his Leaf Blade to cut a Fallen into two pieces.

Rucas looks at Joshua. "What do you mean? One of Yggdrasil's root?"

"… The huge tree in the middle of that lake is not the real Yggdrasil… It is just a sprout of the real Yggdrasil." Joshua notices that Rucas and Anastasia don't quite get what he says, so he sighs and continues explaining_. "The sacred tree of Yggdrasil is actually located somewhere in our world… No one knows its location. The Yggdrasil will grow her root and sprout from the main tree to several places around the world… The tree in the middle of that lake is one of Yggdrasil's sprouts… And this shrine is the only place in Symmetria that Yggdrasil's root appears above the ground… But the sprout can be found around Symmetria… I always dream of visiting all Yggdrasil's sprout as well as finding the main Yggdrasil…"_

"Wow… The tree at that lake is so huge… I couldn't imagine how big and graceful is the main Yggdrasil…" Anastasia gasps.

"… My ancestor said that the sprout of Yggdrasil in Greenleaf Forest appeared since almost a century ago… And then she grew up to be the protector of Greenleaf Forest…" Joshua crosses his arm. Talking about Yggdrasil reminded Rucas of the first time he reached the Yggdrasil's sprout in the middle of the lake in Greenleaf Forest… He heard a voice of someone…

'…_Why… Why it must be here?'_

"…Hey… Joshua… Can Yggdrasil… talks?" Rucas tries to ask Joshua, although he knows that it is a stupid question. But it is not when the young Grovyle responds with a nod. "…Yes… She can talk… But only a special Pokemon that can hear her voice… Julia and I are the only Pokemon in Greenleaf Forest that possess that ability…"

"Wow! Then, what did Yggdrasil has told you?" Anastasia asks in an excited voice.

"…She said… _'Where am I… I am so lonely… Darkness…Will I ever see the light again?'_ or something like that. Neither Julia nor I understand her words…" Joshua mumbles while using his power to revive a dried vine into the green vine so everyone can climb to proceed.

"That's so sad…" Anastasia climbs the vine to follow Joshua while Rucas is the last one to climb because he is thinking about Yggdrasil's word. He has an ability to hear her word too?! Then… What is the thing that she tries to tell him?

* * *

><p>As they proceed deeper into the dungeon, the enemies become stronger. Once they have passed the first half of the dungeon, they found a <strong>Blade Boomerang<strong>, a tool that they can use to hit the switch far away, grab items from an unreachable place or defeat the enemy. Joshua seems to like it very much, so Rucas allows Joshua to keep it, and he can use it very effectively since his speed is higher than Rucas and Anastasia.

The puzzles of this dungeon consist of a dark room (Rucas must use his aura ability.), a dried tree or vine (Joshua's Yggdrasil Ability helps.) and the puzzle that involves in using boomerang to solve it. Joshua told Rucas and Anastasia that the room where the Yggdrasil's root is located in the middle of the shrine, but to enter that room, they must revive the dead flower at four corners of the dungeon. After they can do it, the door to the Yggdrasil's root room opens.

"!" After entering the last room, Rucas and his friends find…

"**Celebi**?!" Joshua roars. The only Pokemon in this room is the time-traveling Legendary Pokemon, Celebi. But for some reasons, Celebi seems to become a very ferocious creature. She roars before starts attacking everyone!

**Forest Protector**

**Celebi**

Celebi roars and using her Magical Leaf to attack everyone. At first, she is flying higher than anyone could reach. So Joshua decides to use his Blade Boomerang to attack Celebi, making her falls down so he could attack her with his X-Scissors. (Rucas is a fighting type Pokemon, so his attack is not very effective, and Joshua is the only one that knows the move that is Celebi's weakness.)

"RRR!" Celebi roars in pain after Joshua deals the final blow to her, before collapsing on the floor before.

"…Will she…die?" Anastasia asks in a worried voice.

"…Do not worry. This would not kill her… I suspect that someone must brainwashed her. But this battle should return her back to normal…" Joshua crosses his arm while Celebi starts regaining her power. But she seems to return to normal.

"Oh… It hurts… What was happening? Hm?! Where are they?! And… Joshua?! Why did you come here?!" Celebi looks around panicky.

"Celebi! Calm down!" Joshua tries to calm Celebi down, and he succeeds. And then Joshua quickly tells Celebi the reason why he comes here.

"…Because of me… I couldn't protect her…" Celebi looks at Yggdrasil's root with sad eyes. Rucas and his friends grasp why Yggdrasil became weaker, because Yggdrasil's root is cut!

"…_About a week ago… A group of Pokemon came here… They all wore a black mask, so I couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon they are… They cut Yggdrasil's root… I tried to stop them… But…Their leader is too strong… He knocked me out with his pistol… And after that… I couldn't remember anything… And how can I turn ferocious? I do not know!"_ Celebi tells everything that had just happened…

"…" Rucas is confusing. Everything becomes more complicated than before. The existence of the Fallen, and the mysterious group of Pokemon that hurt Yggdrasil… Maybe that mysterious group is the cause of the existence of the Fallen…

"By the way, we must heal Yggdrasil's root or her power will be drained!" Anastasia looks at Yggdrasil's root, which has a large scar from a mysterious incident. "… My power comes from Yggdrasil, so I could not use her power to heal herself…" Joshua crosses his arm. "…Although I can recover the life to the dead tree too, but my power is not enough to heal Yggdrasil…" Celebi looks at Yggdrasil's root's cut with her worried eyes.

The room falls into silence. No one can heal Yggdrasil's cut… So Yggdrasil will eventually die?! Except…

Joshua walks up to Yggdrasil's root's scar silently, and then he starts singing a song….

_ IVUF TFVE EVTTZ EKQW LXF YFMPQKY LKFF_

_ EVTTJYC EKFF LQ LXF PQLLQWTFZZ ZFV MJLX YQ KFLFKY_

_ LXF ZLKFVW QE LJWF, J MVYL JL LQ ETQM PVGR_

_ PDL JL JZ JWBQZZJPTF; LXF CQU QE LJWF MJTT BDYJZX WF…_

After Joshua finishes singing the song, Yggdrasil's root turns bright, and the cut starts to heal!

"Wow!" Anastasia shouts with glee.

"…Yggdrasil will heal soon…" Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

"Joshua, what is that song? I don't understand its lyric… And how can it heal Yggdrasil's root?" Celebi says in a confused voice.

"…_That song… had passed down from our ancestor to both Julia and I… It is sung in a mysterious language, neither Julia nor I understand it… But Julia couldn't sing it, only I that can… Yggdrasil seems to like this song… Because every time I sang this song in front of her sprout, a leaf will grow from her branch… So… I thought if I sing it, will she recover? And she did…"_ Joshua explains.

'What a mysterious song! It sounds calm, but also sad…' Rucas thinks.

'…That song…' Anastasia thinks.

"Now we have finished our mission, let's return to Yggdrasil's sprout…" Joshua says, and then Celebi creates a warp portal that will lead everyone back to the lake. "Thank you everyone…" Celebi thanks while everyone is warped out of the dungeon…

"_I will protect the forest with my life… I swear that I will not let it happen again…"_

* * *

><p>Yggdrasil seems to recover after Rucas and his friends go back to the lake. Both Julia and Joshua are rejoiced by their effort. With the power of Yggdrasil, the Greenleaf Forest will be freed from the Fallen…<p>

"… Rucas…Anastasia… You two had done very well… Thank you… for helping Yggdrasil…" Julia almost cries after Yggdrasil returned to normal.

_"Yes, both of you did very well…"_ A voice comes from somewhere, and then Virizion appears.

"Virizion! You return to normal already?!" Anastasia says with glee.

"Yes… But it looks like that you all had finished a great thing for this sacred forest…" Virizion says in a calm tone.

Rucas looks at Virizion with a serious voice. "…Virizion… You know something about those Fallen, aren't you?" His word makes Virizion looks at him with her sharp eyes. "…Of course, Hero of Justice… although my work in this sacred forest is finished, but there is much more work for me to do…"

"Then let me go with you." Rucas's word makes a smile appears on Virizion's face. "Of course, I'd like to have your assisting, Hero of Justice."

"I will go too!" Anastasia says and hugs Rucas, like if he says no, she will not let him go.

"A…Alright!" Rucas says, so Anastasia lets him go. (But that makes his body covers with sticky goo.)

"….I have decided; since Yggdrasil has returned to normal, so I have no need to stay here anymore… Rucas, let me go with you…" Joshua's word surprises everyone. "The adventure will hone my blade skill, and one day, I shall become the master of the sword." Joshua explains the reason.

"My brother… I won't force you to stay here… Please… Take this Seed of Life… With this, you will be able to use Yggdrasil's power everywhere, even if you are far away from the sacred forest…" Julia says and gives Joshua a round, green seed. And then Joshua turns his attention to everyone. "Everyone, do you mind if I go to a place before we leave this forest?" No one refuses, so Joshua walks into the deep forest, with everyone follows him.

* * *

><p>Joshua leads everyone into a small plain, with many trees surround it. Standing here makes everyone feels refreshing! Joshua walks up to the middle of the plain, before closing his eyes.<p>

"Joshua, what are you doing?" Anastasia asks.

_"This place is called "Grove of Memory". The legend said the tree of this grove had absorbed the memory of the living creature and keep it safe. Both Joshua and I usually come here to collect and remember our good memory here… And keep it safe…"_ Julia explains.

"Cool! So I can remember my childhood too? Then let me do it too!" Anastasia walks up to the middle of the grove beside Joshua, before closing her eyes.

Rucas decides to do the same thing. He walks up to beside Anastasia and Joshua, and then he closes his eyes, trying to collect and remember his past…

However, the memory that flows into his head is not his memory… It is…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: End of dungeon one. Celebi is the first boss of this story. I am sorry that I couldn't write a good battle scene or good dungeon description…<strong>_

_** Anyway, Yggdrasil returns to normal, but the mysteries still exist… The song that Joshua sings… What is it? Well… It is a mysterious language of my story… And Joshua decides to join the group too, making there are 3 protagonists in the main group! So there are only 12 left!... Well… only 12 left…**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Birth of Mewtwo

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 07: The Birth of Mewtwo**

_The room is bright… And everything is new to me…_

_ I open my eyes, trying to see everything around me… It takes me just a blink of a second for my eyes to adjust itself to the light of the room…_

_ This room… it has so many strange things… And…There are so many Pokemon in this room too…_

_ I try to say something, but everyone in the room seems to afraid of me… I do not know why…_

_ 'Where…am…I?'_

_ No word comes out of my mouth, but it seems that everyone can hear me… They look at other Pokemon in the room, before start writing something on white, square plate or something like that…_

_ Why?_

_ Why everyone doesn't care for me? And where am I?_

_ Wait…_

_ Who am I?_

_ I look at myself… I am a Pokemon… I am quite small. My body is pink, except my belly and tail, which are purple. I have three fingers on both of my hands. There is a short tube that connects my neck and shoulder…_

_ I wait silently while everyone writes something. Before a Pokemon walks up to me…_

_ "…Happy birthday, Mewtwo."_

_ Mewtwo? That is me? Then… is that my name or my specie?_

_ "…Mewtwo?" I try to say, but again, I couldn't talk, but everyone seems to understand my thought…_

_ "Interesting… A newborn creature that can understand our words and can use telepathy immediately… Such a wonderful creature…" Another Pokemon in the room says._

_ A newborn creature? And happy birthday? So… I just give birth?_

_ The first Pokemon tries to approach me, but other Pokemon protest him._

_ "Doctor! Beware of it! It is the most savage-hearted Pokemon in the world!"_

_ Me?! The most savage-hearted Pokemon in the world?! What is that?!_

_ "It is fine… She doesn't look like she will attack us…" The Pokemon that everyone called him "Doctor" walks up to me and tries to touch my arm. I quickly use Safeguard to protect myself..._

_ "Do not worry, Mewtwo. We will not harm you…" He says, so I allow him to touch my arm. His hand is so rough… It hurts my skin when he touches me…_

_ The doctor looks into my eyes. His eyes are gentle, but somehow, I feel that there is something wrong in the abyss of his eyes…_

_ "See? It means no harm to us!" The doctor says, and everyone in the room claps their hands._

_ "Yeah! We succeed!"_

_ "This project succeeds!"_

_ Project?! What is that word?! I don't understand…_

_ The doctor looks at me again, before he starts speaking…_

_ "…Ah… Your body is purple… It reminds me… This season is spring… Flowers bloom… And the color of your body reminds me of my favorite flower… Alright… From today, I will call you "Iris"…"_

_ Iris? So that is my name…_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong> Dragon of Vale: After the dungeon ends, the next chapter will be a Side Story, or Part 0. It is a story of one of the three main protagonists of this story. Also, Part 0 chapters are very short…<strong>

** Here is the second main protagonist, Iris the Mewtwo… She will be treated as a female Pokemon. She still doesn't join Rucas and his friends… Do not worry, she will join soon… But when?**


	9. Chapter 8: Ancient Capital of Venturnome

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 08: Ancient Capital of Venturnome**

_"Rucas! Wake up!"_

Hearing the voice waked up the young Lucario from a deep slumber. Rucas looks straight and sees Anastasia is looking at him in a close range.

"Rucas! Awake at last! You shouldn't sleep here or you will catch a cold… What?! Your face turns red again! You must catch a cold for sure!" Anastasia realizes that Rucas's face is red again.

"N…Nothing! I am fine!" Rucas tries to stand up and hides his face from Anastasia, then he realizes that he is still in the Grove of Memory. The last thing that he remembers is he was closing his eyes to collect his memory, but a strange memory flew into his head instead…

_'What is that memory? It seems like a birth of a Pokemon Mewtwo…'_ Rucas thinks to himself. Because he hadn't read much, so he doesn't know anything about a Pokemon Mewtwo.

"You know, there is a better place to sleep than here… Or everyone's memory will flow into your head…" Joshua crosses his arm.

_'So, because I fell asleep, that strange memory flew into my head…'_ Lucario thinks again.

Virizion looks at everyone, before looks at the sky. Judge from the sun, the time now is about 15 O'clock. "We are late… We must be hurried or we will not reach our destination before the sunset…" "What is our destination?" Joshua asks.

"…The Ancient Capital, Venturnome Town." Virizion answers.

* * *

><p>After they have passed the Greenleaf Forest and the Symmetria Field again, Rucas and his friends reach the Ancient Capital by the time of sunset. (About 19 O'clock)<p>

"Wow! This town is beautiful!" Anastasia looks around the town.

"I love the exotic atmosphere of this town…" Joshua holds a twig in his mouth and looks around like a child in the room with a mountain of toys.

Venturnome Town is the exotic eastern town. Most houses or buildings in this town are made from wood. There is a small lamp in front of every house, making the town bright. There are several small canals flow through the town, and there are several small bridges that link both sides of canal together. The town folks dress in an exotic uniform because the current season is spring. While travelling through the town, Virizion explains that this town has the longest history in Symmetria, and everyone in this town decided to keep the old tradition of this town, although this town is old, but it had inherited the modern custom such as electricity.

"If you want, I can tell you the history of Symmetria, but today, we must hurry to meet my comrades." Virizion says as they cross a small bridge.

Virizion leads Rucas and his friends to a bar in the middle of the town. This bar is quite small.

"Here we are. This is Musketeer Bar, a place where my group always stops by. Although it is quite small, but inside is quite nice." Virizion explains.

As Rucas and his friends enter the bar, the time is about 20 O'clock, but there is no one in this bar except the bartender and…

"One…more…" A brown, muscular bull says and raises his pawn holding a glass of some kind of beverage in his hand. The bartender fills the glass with some kind of Berry Juice.

"**Terrakion**, you drink too much…" A gray and cobalt blue goat who is standing next to the brown bull says.

"Nah… **Cobalion**… Yooouu aarrrree...tooooooo…..sseeerrrioussss…" The brown bull says before he collapses on the floor.

"Oh… my Arceus…" The gray goat facedhooves. _(Author Note: It is a facepalm, but since he has no palm…)_

"Terrakion drinks too much Sitrus Juice again…" Virizion shakes her head. Her voice turns the attention of the gray goat from the brown bull to her.

"…Welcome back, Virizion. I am glad that you are safe…" He greets.

"Thank you, Cobalion… The things in the Greenleaf Forest went well… But there is something that still haven't finished yet…" Virizion says and turns her attention from the gray goat to Rucas, Anastasia and Joshua.

"My friends, this Pokemon is Cobalion, the leader of the Sword of Justice…"

The gray goat named Cobalion walks up to Rucas and looks into his eyes before introducing himself.

"… As Virizion said, I am Cobalion, the leader of The Sword of Justice…"

"And that Pokemon on the floor is Terrakion. He is also the member of The Sword of Justice." Virizion looks at the brown bull who is trying to hold his consciousness.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Anastasia Wyrmscale!" Anastasia introduces herself.

"Joshua Floratree, the forest swordsman from the sacred forest of Greenleaf." Joshua mumbles.

"And I am Rucas Couraura, the Hero of Justice from the Solar Village." Rucas introduces himself.

Hearing the full introducing widened the eyes of Cobalion, Virizion and even Terrakion.

"…Virizion, I desire to know the reason for you to bring them here…" Cobalion breaks the silence.

"…This is too late for today. I think everyone deserves a night's rest…" Virizion answers, and both Cobalion and Terrakion nods. Then Virizion turns her attention to Rucas and his friends.

"My friends… We will talk about everything tomorrow. Tonight, please rest well. You can rest in a room upstairs of this bar. There is a room for you all… However… Since we have only one room left, I afraid that all of you must sleep in the same room…"

"That's fine! I don't mind at all!" Anastasia says with a cheerful voice. Joshua says nothing but nods, and Rucas's face turns red again…

* * *

><p>"So, everyone is here, right?" Cobalion says.<p>

The next morning, after having a breakfast, Rucas, Joshua, Anastasia and The Sword of Justice gather in a small room in Musketeer Bar to talk about their mission.

"Listen, my comrades…" Virizion opens the conversation by telling everything that was happening at Greenleaf Forest, something Rucas and Joshua add the event that Virizion wasn't in such as the battle with Fallen in the Forest Lake or the adventure in the Shrine of Life. Both Terrakion and Cobalion listen carefully.

"…So… The Fallen had come back…" Terrakion says after Virizion finishes her story.

"What do you mean? 'had come back?'?" Rucas asks, and Cobalion starts explaining.

_"…This is the first time in this century that those Fallen appear, but not the first time in the history. The last time that they appeared is about five centuries ago… They are the evil being that are blessed with the evil power to rise from dead… According to the law of nature, raising the dead against the stream of time is not right… Fallen is against the law of nature. Their existence is a bane of the balance…"_

"Awful…" Joshua mumbles.

"Who… Who did something like this?" Anastasia asks.

_"…Only a few certain Pokemon possesses the power to do something like this. They are the living creature like us, but their heart and soul had been dying since the day they were given birth..." _Cobalion answers.

"But hey! The appearance of the Fallen in the Greenleaf Forest is the first time in this half-millennium. And it is just a start, so I think that those damn Fallen will appear at other places too!" Terrakion speaks.

"Speak of other places… Cobalion, you are supposed to be in Gamma City, right?" Virizion asks, but Cobalion shakes his head no. "… Yes, I supposed, to stay in that place to guard the city… But about a week ago, I heard that there is a group of bandit in the Symmetria Field, so I quickly got out of the city to defeat them. And I finally found and defeated them... But when I got back to Gamma City, the gates were closed, not allowing anyone to enter or leave…"

"So… There must be something wrong happened there…" Terrakion says.

"…Alright… I will go and check it…" Cobalion says and stands up, but Rucas stands up too. "Let me go with you, sir. I am sure that I will be a help to you." Cobalion shakes his head no. "It's too dangerous, Rucas. We don't know what is waiting for us… Maybe we will encounter something terrible like The Phantom Storm…"

Hearing the name of The Phantom Storm wakes Rucas's memory up.

"But Cobalion, while we were going to Greenleaf Forest two days ago, Rucas and I encountered The Phantom Storm too, and we managed to defeat them!" Anastasia explains.

"What?! You met them!?" Terrakion says.

"Yes, at a Symmetria Field near the eastern gate of Gamma City." Anastasia says. Her words shock Cobalion.

"Why did The Phantom Storm appear around Gamma City? Maybe they are planning to do something terrible with the Civilized City…" Virizion mumbles. Her words shock Cobalion even more.

"That's not good! I need to go to that place now!" Cobalion says and quickly runs out of the Musketeer Bar. Rucas looks at Virizion and Terrakion. "…Let him go… It is our job to protect Symmetria…" Terrakion says. "Terrakion is right, and I took you here just to help defeating the Fallen, not to deal with a large criminal group…" Virizion supports Terrakion.

"… I couldn't stay still… I am the Hero of Justice, I can't let the injustice go any further!" Rucas roars and looks at Anastasia and Joshua, before he and his friends run out of the Musketeer Bar.

"Rucas! Wait!" Terrakion says, but Virizion shakes her head no. "Let them go, Terrakion. You know the blood will not lie, right?" Terrakion nods, and both of them look up into the sky…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Venturnome Town is beautiful, isn't it? Rucas and Joshua seem to like it very much.<strong>_

_** We finally meet Cobalion and Terrakion. And now, our protagonists are going to the Gamma City… What is waiting for them? Maybe the Fallen, The Phantom Storm or even worse…**_

_**P.S. Sorry for my Grammar. I didn't have any time to check it.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Sparking Yelspark Plain

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 09: The Sparking Yelspark Plain**

Rucas and his friends have been running for several hours, but the Civilized City is still far… At the end of the day, they only reach the Symmetria Transportation Port.

"Damn it! How can Cobalion run that fast?!" Joshua curses while he tries to catch his breath.

"Rucas! Stop it! We can't go any further today! We need to rest!" Anastasia pleas.

Rucas turns his attention to his friends. "You two can sense it, right?" Anastasia seems not to understand his question, but Joshua nods. "…From the legend… Cobalion, the leader of The Sword of Justice, is cool and calm…"

"Yes… But while he was in the Musketeer Bar, he had turned restlessly after he heard about The Phantom Storm… Something wrong happens…"

Anastasia seems to grasp at last. "…Cobalion must know something about The Phantom Storm… But still, we must rest!" Rucas agrees with Anastasia. They had been running through the Symmetria Field and Greenleaf Forest for several hours. It is beyond his limit…

"… Fine." Rucas mumbles.

* * *

><p>In the night, Rucas couldn't sleep well. He is worrying about Cobalion. Since he was a child, Cobalion had become his hero. He always wants to be like him… After he realizes that forcing himself to sleep will not do anything good, Rucas leaves his room and decides to take a walk.<p>

The night in the STP is busy. _(Author Note: STP is the Symmetria Transportation Port, not the Standard Temperature and Pressure!)_ There are many Pokemon and vehicles come and leave. For Rucas, he had been living in the Solar Village for many years, seeing something like his confuses him…

Then…

Rucas hears a sound of an instrument comes from somewhere…

"….."

Rucas looks around and see a bard is walking along the way. He is a strange Pokemon that Rucas has seen before. He is very tall; his height is over two meters. He wears a white bard robe, making only his face and his arms that can be seen. He has a white, long neck. His arms and wing-like hands are also white, as well as his face. His eyes are calm and sharp, and his eye borders are Navi blue. He is playing a harp while walking passes through Rucas…

'…' Rucas looks at the mysterious Pokemon. What kind of Pokemon is him?

'That song is…Yawn….' Rucas thinks and yawns. He suddenly feels sleepy after hearing that Bard's song. He thanks the mysterious bard in his mind and about to go back to his room to get some sleep when…

The light suddenly goes out, making everywhere in STP dark! Rucas looks around in surprise, and then red warning signals start to light and the warning sound starts to echo through STP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

!

_"Attention, passenger, travelers and everyone, the energy source of Symmetria Transportation Port was destroyed, making the light goes out. Now our spare energy is working, but not for long. You all must escape from this place at once or this place will crumble into the chasm. You must escape at once!"_

After the announcement finished, everyone starts to scream and try to run out of STP. Rucas tries to hold his consciousness and uses his aura to search for Anastasia and Joshua, and he finally has found them.

"Rucas?! What's wrong?! What happened!?" Anastasia says with a worried voice.

"There is no time to talk about this. We must go out of this place at once!" Rucas commands.

* * *

><p>Rucas and his friends take about 30 minutes to get out of STP, but there are still many Pokemon stuck in STP…<p>

"Rucas, the announcement said we must escape or STP will fall into the chasm, what does it means?" Joshua asks.

"…STP is not built on the ground… It is a floating isle over the chasm below… They use the magnetic power to make STP floats over the chasm… If the power goes out for too long… STP will fall down into the chasm…" Rucas answers. His answer shocks Joshua and Anastasia.

_"…Rucas? Can you hear me?"_

A voice echoes from Rucas's pocket. "What is that?!" Rucas says and searches in his pocket until he has found a small charm that is glowing.

_"Rucas? Don't be surprised… This is me, Virizion. The charm that you are holding is the Musketeer Charm. I put it in your pocket a while before you woke up… wit it, I can talk with you via it."_

"Virizion?!" Rucas and his friends say.

_"I have heard the news of the blackout in STP. That is terrible… The source of STP's energy is in the Yelspark Plain south of Gamma City. I tried to contact Cobalion, but I couldn't. You must head to Yelspark Plain to restore the energy of STP or the terrible thing will happen to STP… You must…"_

The Musketeer Charm stops glowing after Virizion finishes saying. Rucas puts it away and picks his map from his pocket. After he can locate the location of Yelspark Plain, his friends and he quickly leaves STP and go to their destination…

* * *

><p>Yelspark Plain is a vast plain located southern of Gamma City. This plain once was a part of Symmetria Field, but unlike the Symmetria Field, this area is a rocky plain that always has a group of rain cloud covers the sky, making this area quite dark. And because of the rain cloud, the lightning usually strikes down to the plain below, making it a dangerous place for non-electric type Pokemon. But because of the lightning, this area is a good source of energy, especially for STP and Gamma City.<p>

"AII!" Anastasia jumps after the lightning strikes onto her when she and her friends enter Yelspark Plain, luckily that she can dodge it.

"Be careful, Anastasia…" Rucas warns.

"Well… I think that you should warn yourself, Rucas. You are the only one of us that doesn't resist the lightning…" Joshua taunts. He is right because he is a grass type Pokemon and Anastasia is a dragon type Pokemon while Rucas is a fighting and steel type Pokemon.

Although Rucas wants to proceed as far as possible, the lightning slows his journey down. Every time the lightning strikes down, Rucas and his friends must dodge the lightning or they will be damaged or get paralyzed. Luckily, Joshua has several Cheri Berry…

"Huff…" Rucas eats the Cheri Berry after the lightning strikes down onto his body and paralyzes him.

"Rucas, this is the fifth time that you get hit by the lightning… Anastasia got hit only two times and I got hit zero time…" Joshua taunts Rucas again.

"Shut up, Joshua…" Rucas roars. But then…

_"Hey! Let me go!"_

"What is that?! I think I heard a sound of someone…" Joshua says.

"It comes from that way!" Anastasia says and points her paw forward.

"Got it!" Rucas says and prepares to run. "Wait! Rucas!" Anastasia warns but it is too late when another lightning strikes down onto Rucas again.

"ARH!" Rucas roars.

"Rucas, you are so pathetic…" Joshua mocks.

* * *

><p>Rucas and his friends follow the voice until they reach the middle area of Yelspark Plain, and they find…<p>

"You all are so mean!" A small Pokemon roars and struggles. His tail is grabbed by…

"Ha! A brat like you needs a punishment!" A Machamp who grabs the small Pokemon's tail says and holds him up.

"Well? What punishment do you want, brat?" A Toxicroak says.

"How about getting trapped under my Rock Wrecker?" A Rhyperior roars.

"Or getting poisoned by my claw?" A Drapion holds his claw in front of the small Pokemon's face.

"Or would you like a non-parachute skydiving?" A Honchkrow soars into the sky.

Rucas and his friends shock, because the Machamp, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Drapion and Honchkrow there are holding a rifle and are the member of The Phantom Storm!

"Stop it!"

Rucas's roar turns the attention of five rogues and one victim to him.

"Look who is this?" A smirk appears on Honchkrow's face.

"The Lucario of justice and his girlfriend as well as a forest gecko…" Toxicroak says. His word makes Rucas's face turns red while Anastasia seems not to understand his word.

"…Y…You all! Release that Pokemon at once!" Rucas roars while he tries to calm his red face. Then he uses Aura Sphere to knock the Rhyperior out. But his action makes Machamp and his group laugh.

"This time is not like the last time…" Machamp laughs.

"Everyone in our group is in this place, as well as our leader!" Honchkrow says.

"You will never win if you have to fight with everyone in our group…" Toxicroak taunts.

"Damn it!" Rucas mumbles.

But then…

"… I SAID RELEASE ME!" The Pokemon that is grabbed by Machamp roars and discharges a blast of lightning.

"WHAT?!" Machamp, Toxicroak, Drapion and Honchkrow say.

The lightning turns everything around here bright, making Rucas and his friends couldn't see anything more…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Now we reach the second area of my story, the Yelspark Plain. (The first one is Greenleaf Forest.) The mysterious blackout in STP, and the presence of The Phantom Storm… I have a bad feeling about this…<strong>_

_**P.S. Can you guess what kind of Pokemon is that bard?**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Lightning Thief

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 10: The Lightning Thief**

After a few second, the bright light disappeared, enables Rucas and his friends to see everything again… And they find that Machamp, Honchkrow, Toxicroak and Drapion and collapsing on the ground beside Rhyperior, and the Pokemon that was captured by them is standing in front of them…

He is very small. His height is only half a meter. He is a yellow lizard-like Pokemon with two frills hanging from the sides of his head. His head, frills, claws and the tip of his tail that is gray. He looks exhausted after using the Discharge.

"Huff… Huff…" The small Pokemon tries to catch his breath. Joshua quickly picks a Sitrus Berry and feeds it to him. After eating it, he looks very much better.

"Little guy, are you alright?" Rucas asks.

"Yeah… I am fine…" He answers with a calm voice, but then he suddenly becomes panic. "Oh! No! They must have reached it already! I must go now!" He says and about to run away when Joshua grabs his tail.

"Hold on, little lizard. You will run away without thanking us?"

"I am sorry, big gecko, but I am in a hurry or my brother will…" He says and tries to use Thunder Shock, but his attack is not effective toward Joshua.

"Calm down… Young guy… And tell us your story, maybe we can help you…" Anastasia tries to comfort the little Pokemon. "Really?! You will help my brother?!" The little Pokemon says and jumps in joy. "Yes. But please calm down and tell us your story…" Rucas says.

The little Pokemon looks at Rucas before he starts to introduce himself; "My name is **Ellisk Sparkvolt the Helioptile**. Those Phantom Storm kidnapped my brother, **Lumiere Sparkvolt the Flaaffy. **I heard that they took him to the Lightningrod Tower…"

"Lightningrod Tower?" Joshua asks.

"It is the tower that is built for collecting the energy from the lightning of this plain." Ellisk explains.

"Then, why did that Phantom Storm kidnap your brother?" Rucas asks.

"I sneaked into that tower before, but they caught me before I could find my brother, and I ran away from that tower, but they followed me and caught me. I don't know what they will do if you all do not appear and help me…" Ellisk explains the rest of the story.

"Um… Not counting that Rhyperior; you are the one who knocked all of them out…" Anastasia says, but Ellisk shakes his head no. "No… Discharge is not the move that Helioptile normally able to use. I can use it since the day I was born. But every time I use it, I will become very exhausting. And you know that Rhyperior will take no damage from my Discharge. So if I use it, that Rhyperior will able to kill me easily…"

Rucas listens to Ellisk's story carefully, before he remembers something.

"Wait… Ellisk, did you say that the Lightningrod Tower is the place that collects the energy, right?" Ellisk nods, making Rucas grasps. "I know it! The blackout in STP is relevant to The Phantom Storm! Their target is the Lightningrod Tower! They must do something to that tower, making the light in STP went out. Ellisk, it seems that both of us share the same goal. Let's go together."

Ellisk jumps in joy. "Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After Rucas and his friends introduce themselves to the young Helioptile, Ellisk guides Rucas and his friends through the Yelspark Plain. Because Ellisk is an electric type Pokemon, he can predict when the lightning will strike in advance, making it is much easier for Rucas and his friends to proceed.<p>

"Wow! Ellisk! You are so cool!" Anastasia compliments.

"Thank you, miss." Ellisk smiles.

"Ellisk, do you live in this place?" Rucas asks, but Ellisk shakes his head no. "Not really… Both my brother and I live in the Gamma City. My brother is a great scholar. He is so intelligent!" Ellisk says.

"…And his brother is a thief? Such an opposite thing…" Joshua mocks.

"What?! Ellisk, you are a thief?!" Rucas and Anastasia say.

"Um… Right… But hey! Hero of Justice, do not look at me like that!" Ellisk scares when he sees Rucas looks at him with a cold face and prepares to use the Aura Sphere. "I am not the bad thief! I just practice the art of unlocking the door without any key, sneaking into many places and gather information…"

"Wow! You are awesome! But… Joshua, how do you know that Ellisk is a thief?" Anastasia asks.

"… He said that he sneaked into the place where The Phantom Storm is. Being able to sneak into the dangerous place like that is not easy, especially if guard of the tower is The Phantom Storm, so Ellisk must have a great skill of sneaking. Also, Ellisk can predict when the lightning will strike, so he must have the nimble feet. Combining a skill of sneaking and the nimble feet results in the thief, right?"

"Joshua, you are so clever! I like you! Your wisdom is so sharp!" Ellisk says cheerfully.

"As sharp as my Emerald Katana." Joshua holds his weapon and touches its blade.

"Wow! Your weapon is cool! It glitters like mine!" Ellisk says and picks his weapon up. "This is my weapon, the Topaz Dagger!" Ellisk's Topaz Dagger is a pair of daggers with short yellow blades that glows like a sparkling thunder. Overall, Topaz Daggers, like Joshua's Emerald Katana, is a weapon that focuses on speed, but unlike the Emerald Katana, Topaz Daggers deals less damage, but it is lighter, making it is very easy to use, especially for Ellisk.

"Hm… Quite nice daggers you have…" Joshua compliments.

"Yeah… And… You grab your daggers in an Icepick Grip style. It is quite risky to use in a battle, but it makes you hard to miss your target as well as gives you a great speed in the battle." Rucas comments.

"Wow! Rucas! You are very knowledgeable about the fighting style!" Ellisk compliments.

* * *

><p>Rucas and his friends take about 30 minutes to reach a huge tower at the edge of Yelspark Plain.<p>

"Woah! This tower is huge!" Joshua gasps after seeing the tower.

But when they approach to the tower, they find that there are several Pokemon collapse in front of the entrance of the tower. All of them are holding a rifle in their hand and wears a uniform of The Phantom Storm.

"What happened?! How could all Phantom Storm guards become like this?!" Anastasia shocks.

Rucas looks at the guards. Every guard has a sword mark on their body… "… A sword mark like this… Someone who is very strong and uses a sword as their weapon came here and defeated all of them…"

"What?! Who?!" Joshua asks.

"… There are several answers for this question… But my mind tells me that the answer is Cobalion…" Rucas answers.

"So… You want to tell us that Cobalion came here not long ago and defeated the guards, and then he went into the Lightningrod Tower, right?" Anastasia concludes.

"Maybe yes, maybe no… And… If Cobalion came here, he may still in the tower or left this tower already…" Rucas mumbles. And then…

_"…Rucas?! Rucas!"_

The Musketeer Charm glows. Rucas picks it. It is Virizion's voice.

_"Rucas? Have you found the cause of the blackout in STP already?! And Cobalion?"_

Rucas quickly tells the story so far to Virizion via the Musketeer Charm.

_"! So, the Phantom Storm is behind all of this… Anyway, Cobalion still doesn't return yet. I afraid that he is in the Lightningrod Tower as you said… For STP, everything is bad, they have enough power for supporting the STP for only two hours. You have two hours left… You must be hurried, Rucas! Everyone is counting on you!"_

The Musketeer Charm stops glowing. Rucas puts it back into his pocket.

"It looks like that we have the answer for everything…" Joshua mumbles, but Rucas shakes his head no. "…No, not everything, Joshua. We still have three left… What purpose does The Phantom Storm want from the Lightningrod Tower? What is the incident in the Gamma City? And…" "…What made Cobalion become restless after hearing about the presence of The Phantom Storm?" Anastasia finishes the sentence.

"I guess the answer lies within this tower…" Ellisk says and looks at the tower.

"…Let's go, my friends." Rucas says. And then Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk and himself enter the second dungeon, the Lightningrod Tower.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Say hi to the next protagonist of my story, Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk. He has the Topaz Daggers as his main weapon. He is cheerful and bright. I think he is cute.<strong>_

_** Everything becomes worse, Rucas and everyone has only two hours left… What is waiting for them in the second dungeon? What happened to Cobalion? The mysteries go on…**_


	12. Chapter 11: Lightningrod Tower

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 11: Lightningrod Tower**

**Dungeon II: Lightningrod Tower**

Unlike the Shrine of Life, the Lightningrod Tower is very bright because of the lightning, making it is easier to explore the whole place. Strangely, there are no Phantom Storm members in this place. The only creature that lives here is… Fallen.

"What?!" Ellisk says when he finds there are many Fallen live in this place.

"How can those Fallen appear in this place?!" Jedi uses Leaf Blade to defeat a Fallen who tried to attack him.

Rucas releases his Aura Sphere to kill another Fallen. 'Why those Fallen are here?! Why there is no Phantom Storm member here?! I have a bad feeling about all of this…'

"Joshua! Use the power of Yggdrasil!" Anastasia shouts, but Joshua shakes his head no. "…I can't… The dark aura is too strong… The Seed of Life's power is not enough for me to use the power of Yggdrasil…"

"Damn it!" Rucas curses and punches another Fallen.

* * *

><p>Without the power of Yggdrasil, Rucas and his friends need to use their weapon and moves to defeat the Fallen. Although the Fallen in Shrine of Life were quite weak, the Fallen in Lightningrod Tower, on the other hand, are very much stronger.<p>

But after climbing this tower for a while, Rucas and his friends find that the stair to the next floor is blocked by a huge rock.

"YAH!" Rucas roars and uses a Metal Claw on the rock, shatters it into several tiny pieces.

The next floor of this tower consisted of the electric-based puzzle such as the circuit system and the electrical floor (Only Ellisk can pass the electrical system without getting any damage.) Ellisk can use his electric type moves to run the electrical system of the circuit in order to solve the puzzle.

"So, where to go next?" Joshua mumbles after everyone reaches the dead end. There is no way to proceed.

"Joshua, that steel wall…" Ellisk points his paw at the steel wall in front of them. There is a small crack on the wall.

"Got it!" Rucas says and prepares to use the Aura Sphere, but Joshua protests him. "Stop, Rucas! Using Aura Sphere will result in the wall being dented, but it will not break. We need to use a bomb…"

Everyone looks around. None of them can use the bomb-based move. So they need to find a real bomb…

"Hm? What is this?" Ellisk says and picks something from the floor. It is an old bag with something inside…

"That is a Bomb Bag. It can be used to carry a lot of bomb… It seems that someone had dropped it…" Rucas explains.

"Hey! There are still some bombs left!" Ellisk says and picks a bomb from the bag, lights it and throws it at the steel wall.

The Bomb explodes, reveals a path to proceed.

"Ellisk! Cool!" Anastasia says with glee.

"Then, I will keep this Bomb Bag with me. Is this alright, Rucas?" Ellisk asks.

"Sure! You can have it!" Rucas answers and walks forward to continue the adventure.

* * *

><p>The last floor of the tower has only one room; the controlling room, the room uses for controlling the system in the Lightningrod Tower. When Rucas and his friends enter this room, they find there are three Pokemon in this room. One of them is being injured and collapses on the floor…<p>

"Cobalion?!" Rucas quickly runs up to the injured Cobalion. He had many bleeds on his body…

"You called yourself the leader of The Sword of Justice?! Pathetic! You are too weak! " Another Pokemon who stands at the edge of the room taunts. He is a tall shark-like Pokemon with navy body and red and yellow belly. There are several spikes on his body. He has only one claw on both of his hands. His eyes glows red like blood. He is holding a pistol with his right claw and a rod with his left claw.

"You are… Garchomp…" Joshua mumbles.

"Or am I not? Stupid question…" Garchomp mumbles.

The last Pokemon in the room turns his attention to the Garchomp. He is a pink, fluffy Pokemon that looks like a sheep.

"…Your afford is in vain… I will say this again… You will gain nothing from this, and you will suffer more than you think…" The sheep-like Pokemon says. Upon seeing his face, Ellisk's face turns pale, because the sheep-like Pokemon is Lumiere the Flaaffy, his brother.

"Brother!" Ellisk tries to approach his brother, but is stopped by a bullet from Garchomp's pistol.

"Ellisk?! No! You must escape from this place!" Lumiere the Flaaffy shouts in fear.

"Brother?! What's wrong?! And who is this Garchomp?!" Ellisk asks.

"Do not approach him! He is dangerous!" Lumiere shouts.

Rucas and his friends look at the Garchomp, who looks back at them with his prideful eyes. "Well… Well… Well… I am sure that you are clueless about everything… But before I bore you, let me introduce myself… My name is **Garland** the Garchomp. Few know me by this name, while others know me in the name of the cruel leader of the Phantom Storm…"

Hearing the identity of the Garchomp freezes the blood of Rucas and his friends. The Pokemon stand in front of them is one of the most-wanted criminals in Symmetria!

"Scare of me? I guess that I have no need to fight anymore, since my name is enough to defeat the prey…" Garland taunts.

"You…You! The monster! I will not forgive you! I shall defeat you in the name of justice!" Rucas gathers his courage and shouts. "Justice? Hm… I heard from my underlings that there was a Lucario who married with justice had defeated them… I guess that he is standing in front of me… But no matter what… You are just a puppy who has met a mighty dragon…" Garland smiles sinisterly.

Rucas's legs shake in fear. Although he had defeated many evils, but this Garchomp is far crueler than any criminals he faced so far… He accepted that in his mind; he fears that Garchomp very much…

"Hm… I was thinking of having some fun by tearing your body piece by piece, drink your blood and devour your flesh like the prey that met me… But I have something far more important to do… Alright… This is the first time in my life that I will let my prey live, but do not worry, our path shall cross again…" Garland mumbles and swings his rod. "But before I leave, I am kind enough to give you another present than your life…"

Garland's rod glows with an evil aura. And then everyone hears a loud roar!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"I hope that you will not die, because I'd like to be your life taker…" Garland says and dashes out of the tower, disappears into the vast Yelspark Plain.

After Garland left the tower, another Pokemon appears in the control room. That Pokemon is a legendary thunder beast, Raikou. Raikou looks at Lumiere before starts using Bite on him. Lumiere shakes in fear before Ellisk quickly rescue him for Raikou's assault.

**Thunder Beast**

**Raikou**

Raikou is in the same state as Celebi. It seems like his mind is controlled by something, so the only way to free him is to defeat him.

Raikous starts the battle by charging forward to Rucas, trying to bite him. Rucas counters by punching his face. Raikous jumps back and attacks from afar with Thunderbolt instead.

"Damn it!" Rucas curses after getting paralyzed by Raikou's Thunderbolt. Anastasia tries to heal him while Ellisk jumps forward and throws a bomb at Raikou to stun him, making him vulnerable to everyone's attack.

During the last part of the battle, Raikou uses a Rain Dance to summon the lightning from the sky to strike down onto the tower, making it harder for Rucas and his friends to attack him as some spot on the floor is electrocuted. And Raikou will sometimes use the Charge before releasing a powerful Discharge. But finally, Raikou is defeated.

Raikou lets out a last warcry before he collapses on the floor. "Is it… over yet?" Anastasia asks. "… No…" Lumiere mumbles and points his paw to the controlling Panel of this tower. Everyone gasps in fear, because Raikou's Charge have drained all energy of this tower already. Now this tower has not enough power to support STP!

"Oh! No!" Anastasia screams. Rucas looks at his watch. Only three minutes left before STP spare energy runs out!

Ellisk and Lumiere run up to the controlling Panel and tries to control it.

"Curse you, Garland!" Ellisk mumbles.

Two minutes passes…

"We must have more energy!" Ellisk shouts.

"Ellisk, calm down!" Lumiere tries to comfort his brother.

"I must do this!" Ellisk roars and starts singing a mysterious song…

_LXF EDLDKF QE LXF MQKTU JZ PKJCXL_

_CQU QE JUFVT CVAF DZ LXF GJAJTJSFU MQKTU QE TJCXL_

_LXF MQKTU JZ MVTRJYC EQKMVKU FAFKNUVN_

_PDL JL XVU VPVYUQYFU DZ PFXJYU…_

The song echoes through the Lightningrod Tower, spreads out the Yelspark Field, making several thunders strike down onto the Lightningrod Tower!

"ARRR!" Everyone roars after the tower is stroked by several thunders.

However, several thunders do not harm them, but they instead become a huge among of energy! Its amount is enough to support the whole STP!

"Now!" Lumiere says and enables the energy to flow to STP!

"YEAH! We finally did it!" Ellisk says.

Everyone sits down, exhausts from everything that happens.

"Ar…." Raikou mumbles and regains his consciousness, but it seems that he have returned to normal.

"Raikou!" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere?! What happened?! I only remember that a strange Garchomp brought you to this place and nothing more…" Raikou shakes his head in frustration.

Rucas quickly explains everything and introduces them to Raikou.

"…I am sorry for everything…" Raikou says.

"Nah… It's over now. We have nothing more to worry." Ellisk says cheerfully.

"…Except that…" Joshua looks at the badly wound body of Cobalion.

"Ah! We completely forgot him!" Anastasia grasp.

"Do not worry. I will use my power to send all of you back to your place…" Raikou says.

"Thank you. And please take us to Venturnome Town, the Musketeer Bar." Rucas nods.

Raikou focuses his power, before everyone is warped out of the dungeon…

* * *

><p>Raikou's power sent Rucas and his friends back to the Musketeer Bar safely. Virizion and Terrakion are shocked by Cobalion's wound, so they quickly take him into their own room to treat him.<p>

"Whew! At least he is safe now…" Anastasia smiles. "By the way, Lumiere, why did Garland kidnap you?" Rucas asks. "I was taken to the Lightningrod Tower. It seems like that Garland is trying to steal the energy of the Lightningrod Tower. But I have no idea why he wants it…" Lumiere answers. "So, we have to wait for Cobalion to recover. I am sure that he knows something…" Joshua crosses his arms.

After waiting for several hours, Virizion and Terrakion return. Both of them looks tired.

"How is Cobalion?" Joshua asks.

"He is safe now, but he still in the need of recover before he could regain his consciousness…" Terrakion answers.

Rucas and his friends explain everything that happened in the Yelspark Field to Virizion and Terrakion. Both of them seem shocked after they hear everything that was happening…

"…Cobalion must know something, but he didn't tell us…" Virizion mumbles.

"But we couldn't do anything unless he recovers…" Terrakion says.

"So, what should we do while waiting for him to recover?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm… I may go to the STP. That place had just recovered, so I think that I should go there…" Lumiere mumbles.

"Then, I will stay with Rucas and his friends." Ellisk jumps. His words surprise everyone.

"Why?" Joshua asks.

"Because I am in debt of you all for saving my life and helping my brother, so I want to repay my debt. And travelling with you all will make me become stronger too!" Ellisk says.

"Welcome to our team, Ellisk." Rucas welcomes.

"Good bye, Ellisk. May Arceus bless you…" Lumiere says and leaves the Musketeer Bar.

"Well then…" Rucas mumbles before he remembers something, about the mysterious song that Ellisk sang….

"Ellisk, that song…" Rucas mumbles.

"Oh! It is just a mysterious song that only I can sing. Every time I sing it, several lightning will strike down onto the ground, so I avoid singing it too often, although it is my favorite song." Ellisk answers.

"Mysterious song? Sound likes mine…" Joshua mumbles.

'Both Joshua and Ellisk have a mysterious song as their own, that's strange...' Rucas thinks before he notices that someone has disappeared.

"Wait, where is Anastasia?" Rucas looks around, trying to find her.

"I think she has just walked out of our bar…" Virizion says.

Rucas looks at Joshua and Ellisk, before three of them leave the Musketeer Bar…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Whew! I am very tired! This chapter is not very good… But well…<strong>_

_**Anyway, Ellisk officially becomes the fourth member of team. The story is getting more and more intense!**_

_**And well… The next chapter is Iris's Tale…**_


	13. Chapter 12: Secret Diary

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 12: Secret Diary "**

_ Since the day I was born, everyone always call me "Puppet". Why do they call me with that name? I have never seen any puppet that looks like myself…_

_ Years in, years out… It had been several years… May decades had passed… I grew up from a baby to a girl, and now I am a teenager… But… My father (The scientist whom approached me when I was born.) told me to stay in my room of all time… He never lets me go anywhere… When I ask why? He only answers…_

_ "…Your power is too great… At this age, you may not be able to control your power, so you must stay here in order to protect you from everyone…"_

_ I obeyed his word and stayed in my room… Sometime a strange scientist came into my room and observed me, then wrote something on his paper before he left the room… But they rarely talked to me… I am so lonely…_

_ As I grew up, I can use some more moves such as Psychic and Dark Pulse… My father and everyone seemed shocked when I showed them my new moves… What's wrong with it?_

_ I have no memory of myself… I only know that I am a Pokemon Mewtwo named Iris… But only my father that calls me by my true name…_

_ Today is not different than everyday. My father visited me in the morning, and again, I asked him to play outside, and he declined…_

_ But as he left the room, he dropped something in my room without notice…_

_ I picked it up… It seems like a notebook…_

_ I desired to read it since I want to learn as much knowledge as I could, so I started reading it…_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Mew gave birth to a young Mewtwo. We gave Mewtwo the name "Iris"**_

_ "Hm? Mew? Who is Mew?"_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_**Iris is very strong, even stronger than the Mew… We kept her in her room of all time so we could benefit from her power…**_

_Benefit?! From me?!_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Today is Iris's 10**__**th**__** Birthday. Her power grew stronger… It is only a matter of time before we couldn't control it…**_

_ Control me?! Why they must control me?!_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Luckily, that she knows nothing of her existence… If she knows, she may kill all of us…**_

_... I don't think that it is a good thing…_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** She always asked me to let her play outside. What an annoying brat! If she isn't a creature in our project, we will kill her…**_

_ I couldn't read more… I closed the diary and threw it away… I couldn't believe it… It is a liar! My father is always nice to me! I will never believe that he is such a sort of that person!_

_ …_

_ But I desire to know the truth…._

_ …_

_ It is a time for me to know the truth of my existence…_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dragon of Vale: It seems that Iris has learned something terrible… What is it? Her story starts to get intense… Anyway, let's go back to Rucas and his friends…<strong>_


	14. Chapter 13: Mad Demon's Plan

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 13: Mad Demon's Plan**

_"Rucas!"_

Rucas shakes his head and looks around, and then he sees Joshua and Ellisk are looking at him.

"What's wrong, Rucas? You were mumbling something strange such as "Control me?! Why do they want to control me?!" or something likes that…" Ellisk asks.

"I am fine… I just was daydreaming… Anyway, where are we?" Rucas quickly changes the topic.

"Hm? We have gone to every place around this Ancient Capital already… Except this place…" Joshua crosses his arms and looks forward. Rucas follows the sight of Joshua and sees…

It is a small trail that is made of pure granites. There are many old decoration stands along two sides of the road, gives the strong exotic feeling for everyone who passes it. And… there are many Cherry Blossom Trees along the road, and they are all blooming with pink flowers!

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Ellisk jumps in joy.

"Hm… It is almost the end of spring… We are lucky to have a chance to see this beautiful cherry blossom before the summer…" Joshua picks a Cherry Blossom that fell from the tree and looks at it.

"Then, Anastasia must be at this place for sure…" Rucas says and goes into the trail.

Ellisk is about to follow Rucas when he notices that Joshua didn't even move. He still looks at the Cherry Blossom that he picked earlier. The petals of the Cherry Blossom were bruised when they fell from the tree…

"Joshua?" Ellisk speaks.

"…Hm?" Joshua looks at Ellisk.

"What are you doing?" Ellisk asks. Joshua doesn't answer his friend's question. He just places the bruised Cherry Blossom on the ground and leaves the trail.

"Wait! Joshua! Where are you going?!" Ellisk shouts and follows Joshua.

* * *

><p>'Here she is!' Rucas thinks.<p>

Anastasia is standing in front of one Cherry Blossom Tree. She is looking at the blossoming Cherry Blossom…

"Anastasia!"

Rucas's voice turns the attention of the young Goodra back to him. Anastasia seems surprised when she sees Rucas.

"Oh! Rucas! Why do you come here?"

"You disappeared from the bar, and we tracked you down until we reach this place…" Rucas explains.

"I am sorry for leaving the bar without telling anyone… Because I want to see this so badly…" Anastasia says and looks at the Cherry Blossom.

"Cherry Blossom, hm?" Rucas looks at the pink flower.

"This is nearly the end of spring, so I want to see this flower… And this place, the Cherry Blossom Trail, is the only place in Venturnome Town that you can find it… It is my favorite flower… But since it only blooms in the spring, so I have to come here and see it or I will miss this year's Cherry Blossom…" Anastasia explains.

Rucas stands next to Anastasia. His heart starts beating harder than before… He peeks at Anastasia. He thinks that she is…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anastasia starts another conversation.

"W…What?!" Rucas's face turns red.

"The Cherry Blossom is so beautiful! I love it!" Anastasia says cheerfully while Rucas tries to calm his red face down.

"Anyway, where is Joshua and others?" Anastasia looks at Rucas.

"Hm?! W…Well…" Rucas looks around and realizes that both of them aren't here… "Maybe they went back to the Musketeer Bar already…"

"Then, let's go back!" Anastasia grabs Rucas's hand and starts running back to the Musketeer Bar, which makes Rucas's red face to show again…

* * *

><p>When Rucas and Anastasia returned to the Musketeer Bar, they found that Ellisk and Joshua are there. They were having a serious-looking face, but it suddenly disappeared when Rucas and Anastasia returned to the bar.<p>

"So, how is Cobalion doing?" Rucas asks after he told how he found Anastasia at the Cherry Blossom Trail.

"He had recovered already…" Joshua mumbles. His word makes a smile appear on Rucas and Anastasia's face. "And he wants to see all of us…" Ellisk continues talking.

Rucas and his friends go into Cobalion's room, where Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion are waiting for them. Cobalion has many bandages around his body, but he seems much better.

"…Thank you, everyone… If you didn't come… I could die…" Cobalion starts the conversation. "However, you were so lucky that you could survive from the incident at the Lightningrod Tower… I thought that all of you could die…"

"Why?" Ellisk asks.

"…Garland." Cobalion answers.

Garland, the scary and prideful Garchomp and the leader of The Phantom Storm… Rucas and his friends are frozen by Cobalion's word. None whom had seen Garland's face is alive… Except them…

"Garland is the cruel leader of The Phantom Storm. His fighting skill is exceptional. He could kill most Pokemon with only a shot from his pistol…" Cobalion continues talking.

"And you almost die after fighting with him…" Joshua crosses his arms.

"I am not lying on this; Garland is actually weaker than me…" Cobalion looks at Joshua. "I know what will you say next, Joshua, but I am sure that you do not know that Garland is not alone…"

"Of course. He is the leader of a bandit group after all…" Joshua looks at Cobalion, but Cobalion shakes his head no. "No… That is not what I mean…" Cobalion's word turns the attention of everyone to him. "Rucas, do you remember the thing that he was holding in his claws?" Cobalion asks. "Yes. A pistol and a staff or a rod…" Rucas answers.

_"…The pistol is his weapon… But the rod… It is the forbidden tool… It is actually the Souleater Rod… It possesses a power… to raise the death… It can… summon the Fallen from the ground below…"_

Cobalion's word makes everyone gasps in fear. _"You all understand it, right? The one who made the Fallen appeared in the Greenleaf Forest and the Lightningrod Tower is none other than the Mad Demon, Garland the Garchomp…"_

Everything seems clear for everyone… Garland is actually the evil whom raised the Fallen from the ground…

_ "He raised the Fallen from the death. And the Pokemon whom he had killed… They were turned into the Fallen by him…"_ Cobalion explains.

"Not only that, the Souleater Rod that Garland possesses also has an ability to control anyone who is still alive too." Virizion says. Her words reminds Rucas and his friends of Celebi and Raikou…

"The one whom attacked Celebi and hurt Yggdrasil's root… That must be Garland for sure!" Anastasia cries.

"But why he had to hurt Yggdrasil's root?" Rucas asks, but the young Grovyle quickly answers his question. "… Two reasons; One, Yggdrasil possesses the power to banish the Fallen; Two, Yggdrasil's sap is said to possess the mysterious power…"

"…Since he went to the Lightningrod Tower and stole most energy from the tower… So I think that he had stolen the Yggdrasil's sap too…" Ellisk mumbles.

"Yggdrasil's sap and the energy of lightning? Such a strange combination…" Rucas analyzes his thought.

"I couldn't grasp what plan does he has… But it is not a good thing for sure…" Cobalion mumbles.

"… Judge from your action of quickly running to the Gamma City after hearing the presence of The Phantom Storm… Cobalion, you know that Garland is behind everything, right?" Rucas looks at Cobalion.

"… We are sorry for not telling you before… Everyone in The Sword of Justice knows the truth of Garland's possession of the Souleater Rod… But we didn't tell you because it is very dangerous…" Terrakion apologizes.

"But now, four of you know the truth already…" Virizion mumbles.

"Don't worry, Virizion. As the Hero of Justice, I promise that I will defeat Garland and return the peace to our land!" Rucas roars.

"Me too!" Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia say.

"… Arceus had destined you all for this…" Cobalion mumbles.

"With four of us and three musketeers, we will defeat you, Garland!" Rucas roars.

Rucas's word seems to wake something from Cobalion's memory. "Speak about us… Virizion, where is **Keldeo**? I think that he hadn't returned to our base for several days already…"

"I completely forgot him!" Terrakion roars.

"I remembered that he departed from this place with me about two weeks ago… But we separated during our journey… I went to the Greenleaf Forest while he went to the Bluewave Sea." Virizion answers.

"Bluewave Sea, hm?" Cobalion mumbles.

"Wait, who is Keldeo?" Anastasia asks. "He is the last member of The Sword of Justice. Although he is young, he is very strong." Rucas answers.

"He went to the Bluewave Sea to investigate that place because he had heard that Fallen had made their appear there…" Virizion explains.

"…Then, we should go to the Bluewave Sea next…" Rucas says. "I don't think so… Because the Fallen had made their appear on the Bluewave Sea since two weeks ago… It means that Garland was here since two weeks ago… Going there will not help you to find him…" Terrakion shakes his head no. "… But at least, we could find some clue… Since Garland was at the Bluewave Sea, then he must have stolen something from that place…" Virizion mumbles. "And I am worrying about Keldeo… So, Rucas, please go to the Bluewave Sea and brings us back the clue of Garland and his plan…" Cobalion looks at Rucas.

"Of course, Cobalion, we will not disappoint you!" Rucas says and leaves the Musketeer Bar along with Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk, leaving only Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion in the bar.

* * *

><p>After she realizes that Rucas and his friends have left the bar already, Virizion breaks the silences. "…Cobalion… You still do not tell them everything…" "That's right. You and Garland… There is something more than that…" Terrakion looks at Cobalion. "…There is no need for them to know this… And when the time comes, the secret will be revealed to them…" Cobalion mumbles.<p>

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: The secret reveals. Garland is actually the antagonist of this story! He is the one who raised the Fallen! He is such a bad guy!<strong>_

_** What does Garland plan on stealing the Yggdrasil's sap and the energy from the lightning? I still do not see any connection between those things… So we must wait until we find more clues…**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Unweaving Bluewave Sea

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 14: The Unweaving Bluewave Sea**

Although STP is the biggest port in Symmetria, it still lacks one vehicle; the ship because STP has no connection to the sea. There are only three harbors in Symmetria; the Gamma Harbor in the Gamma City, the Venturnome Port in the Venturnome Harbor, and the Bluewave Harbor at the Bluewave Sea.

Bluewave Sea is the name of a sea located in the western coast of the Southern Region. The Bluewave Harbor is located at the Bluewave Sea. Since the Bluewave Sea is very humid, most water type Pokemon like to live here.

"Four ticket to the Bluewave Harbor please."

The ticket Seller hands over four Bluewave Harbor tickets to Rucas and receives 40 PokeDollar from the young Lucario. Then Rucas gives three tickets to his comrade.

"So… It will take us about three days to reach the Bluewave Harbor via ship…" Ellisk looks at the ticket.

"Seriously, Rucas. We could walk all the way to the Bluewave Sea, but why do you decide to take a ship?" Joshua crosses his arms and holds a twig in his mouth.

"Travelling by the ship is faster, and I don't want to waste our energy with a walk to the Bluewave Sea since it is quite far from here…" Rucas answers.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the S. S. Venturnome departed from the Venturnome Port and sat sailed to the Bluewave Port. Rucas and his friends are on the ship too.<p>

The night covered the sky after the sun departed the world. This is the midnight. Although everyone is sleeping, the young Lucario is still standing at the ship's prow and looks at the moon. For some reasons, he felt terrible…

_"RUCAS! NO!"_

_ "RRRRR!"_

Rucas holds a fist in his hand and closes his eyes tightly. Looking at the moon always brought back his painful memory…

'…Why?! Why I couldn't forget this?! I became the Hero of Justice in order to clean my sin… But… The sin is still with me… I couldn't erase it…' Rucas thinks. The clear water comes out of his eyes. It sparks brightly when is touched by the moonlight…

'…Being just the Hero of Justice is not enough… I must banish all the darkness from this world!' Rucas thinks and lets out a loud roar.

* * *

><p>The next two days pass quickly. Rucas and his friends have nothing to do more than their usual schedule; Rucas practiced his fighting art, Joshua read a book, Ellisk ran around the ship and tried to sneak into the ship's cargo room (Which he doesn't tell anyone or Rucas will kill him in the name of justice.) and Anastasia stayed with one of her friends.<p>

"Agh! The security system on this ship is too much! How can I sneak into the cargo and grab some treasures?" Ellisk mumbles while walking quietly around the ship.

_"…Ellisk."_

"AH!" Ellisk freezes when someone calls his name from behind. When he turns his attention to the speaker, he finds that it is no one than the young Grovyle.

"Joshua! Do not scare me like this again!" Ellisk roars angrily.

"…What are you trying to do? I saw you walking around this ship and mumbled something strange… You don't plan to steal something from this ship, do you?" Joshua gazes into Ellisk's eyes, which almost paralyze the young Helioptile.

"N..Nothing! F…Fine! I am a thief after all…" Ellisk confesses.

"…I will pretend that I know nothing, but don't let Rucas caught you red-handed or he will kill you in the name of justice." Joshua mumbles.

"D…Don't threaten me like that! … But you are right… Rucas is too serious about something like this…" Ellisk sighs.

"If the security system on this ship is too much for you, then wait a bit. We were in the Bluewave Sea already. Rucas told me tomorrow we will reach our destination." Joshua crosses his arms again.

Ellisk and Joshua walk together to the back of the ship. Because a few Pokemon usually comes here, Joshua likes to stay here and reads a book.

Ellisk looks around the sea. The Bluewave Sea is very vast. The water is indigo blue. It reflects the sunlight, makes it becomes sparkling. The sound of the wave is soothing…

"Ahh… I love this place…" Ellisk mumbles while a breeze blows through his body. "… If I were you, I will not stay in this place too long…" Joshua mumbles. "Why?" Ellisk looks at Joshua. "…Because Bluewave Sea is far more dangerous more than you thought…" Joshua answers. "Don't worry, I can swim." Ellisk replies, but Joshua shakes his head no. "I do not worry about that, Ellisk. You should know that the Bluewave Sea is the home of…"

**"BANG!"**

A sound of cannons echoes through the sea of Bluewave. It scared everyone on the S.S. Venturnome.

"…Pirate…" Joshua finishes his sentence.

* * *

><p>A large pirate ship can be seen by everyone on S. . It quickly moves up to the S. …<p>

_"Attention, passengers. There is a pirate ship moves up to our ship. Please go and hide in our ship's cargo room. The captain of our ship will try to negotiate with the pirate."_

After hearing the announcement from the captain, everyone on S. quickly walk up to the cargo room to hide there.

"Rucas, let's go." Anastasia says and about to go to the cargo room when Rucas doesn't move.

"Rucas?" Anastasia looks at Rucas. She can guess what Rucas is thinking…

"Anastasia, you go first, I will deal with them…" Rucas looks at the pirate ship that is sailing up to S. .

"Rucas, this is not the time for being the Hero of Justice! You couldn't deal with a whole pirate group alone!" Anastasia says.

Rucas do not reply Anastasia. He just runs up to the prow of the ship.

_"Anastasia!" _

Joshua and Ellisk run up to Anastasia. Anastasia quickly explains what just happened about Rucas's justice, and then three of them agree to follow Rucas.

At the prow of the S.S. Venturnome, Rucas is there, looking at the pirate ship, which is almost reached the S.S. Venturnome already.

Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk finally reach Rucas. They try to convince Rucas to go back, but Rucas doesn't listen to them, so they decide that they will fight alongside the Hero of Justice.

* * *

><p>Finally, the pirate ship reaches the S.S. Venturnome. Ten pirates jump from their ship and surround Rucas and his friends.<p>

"Hand us your money or die!" One of the pirates roars.

Rucas and his friends say nothing and prepare their weapon.

"RRR!" A group of pirates roars and attack Rucas and his friends. Lucario counters one of them with his Crystal Knuckle while sends two other pirates away with his Aura Sphere. Three pirates try to attack Anastasia, but Anastasia uses her antennas to grab two pirates and another pirate with her shield before attacks them with Dragon Breath. Two pirates are defeated easily because The Forest Swordsman's Leaf Blade and the last two pirates are zapped by The Lighting Thief.

"D…Damn it!" All pirates curse and run back to their ship.

"I will not let you go!" Rucas roars and jumps onto the pirate ship.

"Rucas! Wait! That is too dangerous!" Anastasia shouts. But then, she notices the pirate ship starts moving away from S.S. Venturnome. Worried about Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk decided to jump onto the pirate ship in the last ship…

* * *

><p>Although there are only ten pirates that attacked the S.S. Venturnome, but there are more than hundred pirates on their ship, and…<p>

Rucas and his friends are surrounded by a hundred pirates. They all look at Rucas with a very ferocious sight.

"Any plan, Rucas?" Ellisk whispers.

"…We will defeat them…" Rucas replies.

"Rucas, get some sense into your brain. They will KILL us instead of us killing them…" Joshua shakes his head.

"…I'd prefer to die with a weapon in my hands rather than getting sick…" Rucas mumbles.

_"And I'd prefer to let you live in despair more than die in hope…"_

A calm voice can be heard by everyone on the pirate ship. Then another Pokemon in the pirate uniform and a captain hat appears. Other pirates walk away to let him walk up to Rucas and his friends.

"At last, I finally have a chance to meet you, Hero of Justice." The pirate captain mumbles. He is a frog-like Pokemon that moves swiftly like a ninja. He has a tongue as his scarf.

"So… You are the leader of this pirate group…" Rucas mumbles.

"Yes. My name is **Seablade the Greninja**, the leader of The Seacross." The pirate captain says.

'…The Phantom Storm on the earth and The Seacross in the sea…' Rucas thinks.

"So, what will you do now, Hero of Justice? Will you draw your blade?" Seablade asks.

"Of course." Rucas equips his knuckle, but that makes Seablade sneer.

"Don't be an idiot, Hero of Justice. Once the battle starts, my minions will not hold back until they get killed or their prey is killed… Although you may survive, your friends may not…" Seablade looks at Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia.

Rucas gasps. He forgot about his friends. He praises the justice above anything, but for some reason, he couldn't raise his weapon against these pirates…

"CLANK!"

Rucas drops his Crystal Knuckle on the floor of the pirate ship.

"Wise decision, Rucas." Seablade mumbles and looks at Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk, whom are looking at Rucas with their worried eyes, and then they drop their weapon.

"My minions, take them away and lock them in our ship's dungeon!" Seablade commands.

Eight pirates walk up to Rucas and his friends and tie them with a strong rope. Joshua and Ellisk struggle a little while Rucas and Anastasia don't move.

After finished tying Rucas and his friends, the pirates took Rucas and his friends away.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: A bit cliffhanger is not so bad, is it? Now we are in the third land, the Bluewave Sea. Rucas and his friends were captured by a group of pirates! The thing became worse…<strong>_

_** Rucas starts acting strange for some reasons… I wonder why…**_


	16. Chapter 15: Escape to Freedom

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 15: Escape to Freedom**

Once they reached the dungeon of the pirate ship, the pirates took everyone's items, things and weapons away and untied them before they threw them into the dungeon and locked the door.

"Arr… My paws…" Ellisk rubs his paws that were tied.

Rucas and his friends look around the dungeon. There is only one more prisoner here…

"…Who are you?" Another prisoner asks. He is a blue colt with red mane and a long horn that reminds Rucas of The Sword of Justice… "My name is Ellisk. My friends and I were captured by a group of pirate…" Ellisk introduces himself. "You too?" The blue colt says before he introduces himself; " My name is Keldeo, the newest member of The Sword of Justice." "What?! You are Keldeo?" Joshua gasps. "Hm? You knew my name?" Keldeo asks. "…Actually, Cobalion and his comrades asked us to come here to find you…" Joshua answers.

Keldeo looks at Rucas and his friends before he notices something in Rucas's bag. "So, you have a Musketeer Charm… That is a proof…"

"Keldeo, how could you end up being a prisoner of a pirate?" Anastasia asks.

_"… I was investigating the presence of the Fallen in the Bluewave Sea, but one day, The Seacross appeared and tried to destroy the Bluewave Port! I tried to stop them… Well… I succeeded, but the price is I got captured by them… So what about you?"_ Keldeo tells his story.

Anastasia and her friends tell their story. Keldeo seems amazed by her tale. "What?! So the real Fallen-Waker is the leader of The Phantom Storm?!" "Yes." Joshua mumbles. "… I must find a way to escape from this place at once!" Keldeo says and dashes to the dungeon door, but it is no use, the dungeon door is too strong. "What's wrong, Keldeo?" Ellisk asks.

Keldeo looks at Ellisk and his friends. "Because I have some important detail about the Fallen! I must inform this detail to my teachers at once!" Then Keldeo continues breaking the dungeon door, but the dungeon door doesn't break even a bit.

"Hey! Calm down!" Joshua and Ellisk try to control Keldeo. Then Anastasia realizes that since he got captured by a pirate, Rucas didn't say any words…

"Rucas?" Anastasia looks at Rucas, but that makes Rucas looks back at her with a furious sight.

"Why?! Why couldn't I bring the justice to the world?! Why couldn't I banish all the darkness?!" Rucas roars before he punches the wall.

"Oh… my Arceus…" Joshua mumbles and knocks Keldeo with his Emerald Katana, before he knocks Rucas.

"What's wrong with them?" Ellisk looks at Rucas and Keldeo.

"Keldeo is hasty, but for Rucas…" Joshua mumbles and shakes his head.

"Rucas…" Anastasia looks at Rucas with her worried eyes.

* * *

><p>"Click!"<p>

At the evening, after sitting silently in the dungeon, Anastasia and her friends (Rucas and Keldeo are still unconscious.) heard the sound of the door, before the door opens, and two pirates walk into the dungeon. They hold a cup of several berries with them too.

"…Your dinner." A pirate who is a crocodile-like Pokemon mumbles.

Both pirates place the cup of berries in front of Anastasia and her friends. When they realize that Anastasia and her friends seem to disgust the food, another pirate who looks like Seablade, but is a lot younger and has a foam as his collar says; "You may eat it or not, it is your decision. Choose well…"

Both pirates leave the dungeon and lock the door.

Ellisk picks an Oran Berry from the cup, but Joshua protests him. "Do not eat it, Ellisk. The pirate's food is very disgusting…"

Ellisk ignores Joshua and takes a bite on an Oran Berry, but a few seconds later, he splits it out.

"See? Its taste is worse than Fallen's…" Joshua is about to mock Ellisk when he realizes that the thing that Ellisk split out is not a piece of Oran Berry, but it is a small scrap paper…

Ellisk picks a scrap paper from the floor and starts reading it…

_ ".uoy eucser lliw ew thginoT .etal peelS"_

"What?!" Anastasia says.

"Idiot… It said "Sleep late. Tonight we will rescue you."" Joshua interprets the message.

Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk look at the message. Someone will rescue them tonight?!

"Arr…"

Rucas regains his consciousness. He looks around the room and sees Anastasia and his friends. "Anastasia? Joshua? Ellisk? So, we got captured by a group of pirate. Damn it!"

Anastasia quickly explains everything that happened before Rucas fell unconscious. Rucas seems to shock. "So, Keldeo got captured by this damn pirate too…" Rucas mumbles and crosses his arms.

"Yes… But…" Ellisk hands over a scrap paper to Rucas. "It is hidden in an Oran Berry that two pirates brought to us a while ago…" Joshua mumbles.

Rucas reads the paper before he starts tearing it! "What?! Rucas! What are you doing?!" Ellisk says. "This is impossible! No pirate will help us! This is a trap! They will pretend to help you and then kill you!" Rucas roars. "How can you know?" Joshua crosses his arm. "Pirate is a group of criminal! They are the worst thing! As a Hero of Justice, I refuse to believe that they will help us!" Rucas roars.

"Maybe they aren't that bad…" Anastasia mumbles. "Whatever, I refuse to believe this!" Rucas mumbles and crosses his arms.

* * *

><p>In the midnight, Rucas and his friends still wake up. Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are waiting for those two pirates while Rucas couldn't sleep for some reasons…<p>

"Click!"

The dungeon door opens again, and two pirates whom brought the dinner walk into the room.

"Will you…help us?" Anastasia breaks the silence.

"We don't have much time, lass. We must go now or others will know…" A frog-like Pokemon mumbles.

A crocodile-like Pokemon walks up to the unconscious body of Keldeo, but Rucas protests him. "Step away, you evil pirate! I will not allow you to harm the justice!"

The crocodile-like Pokemon says nothing, but the frog-like Pokemon looks at Rucas with his serious eyes. "Lucario, this is no time to play hero. Escape from this place or not, I don't care, but if you don't, your life will end after the sunrise."

Rucas says nothing and steps away, lets the crocodile-like Pokemon to carry the body of Keldeo. "Everyone ready? Follow me!" The crocodile-like Pokemon says and runs out of the dungeon, everyone (Include Rucas whom unwillingly) follows him.

Rucas and his friends follow two pirates around the ship. Leaving the dungeon made Rucas and his friends see the two pirates clearer. They are a Croconaw and a Frogadier. Now Rucas and his friends have so many questions, but a Frogadier told them not to speak now.

"Here we are…" Croconaw says.

Croconaw and Frogadier lead Rucas and his friends to the boat storage of this ship. There are many small boats in this room.

"Whew! Finally!" Frogadier says.

Croconaw places the body of Keldeo in a boat, and then he gets into that boat. "Hurry! Everyone! Before they come!" Everyone quickly gets into the boat. Rucas notices that everyone's things, items and weapons are all here too.

After everything is ready, the boat sets sail into the Bluewave Sea at night…

* * *

><p>While rowing the boat, Croconaw starts talking;<p>

"After we reach the shore, you all must escape from this place. It's too dangerous." "… I do not afraid of any pirate." Rucas crosses his arms. "You know nothing, Lucario. The opponent of yours is not the group of pirate, but a group of undead Pokemon…." Croconaw says.

"What?! Undead Pokemon?! Then everyone on the pirate ship is a Fallen?!" Ellisk says. "Fallen? What is it?" Frogadier asks. "… Before we tell both of you, please tell us what happened at your pirate ship… And the reason for you two to help us and abandon your group…" Joshua mumbles.

Croconaw and Frogadier look at each other, before Croconaw starts telling their story…

"_Bluewave Sea once was the realm of pirate… There are so many pirates in this sea… One of them is us "The Seacross". Unlike other pirate group, we didn't tried to rob or threaten the ship or townsfolk… All we did was just finding the hidden treasure and battling with other pirate group… But one day, other pirate group started to disappear from the Bluewave Sea. Now there was only one pirate group left, which are us. Seablade, my unc… the leader of our pirate group, tried to investigate the disappearance of other pirates group… One day, we went to the Abandoned Island in the middle of Bluewave Sea… Seablade told both of_ _us to stay at the ship… And then he and everyone went to the island... Several days later, they returned, but they weren't the same as they were… They couldn't talk or show any emotion, like a puppet… Seablade, on the other hand, still is able to talk and show emotion… But he changed… He told us to attack the ship that sets sail into the Bluewave Sea... He completely changed…"_

"_About two hours after you got captured, he told us that he will kill you all and Keldeo tomorrow… We couldn't accept this… So… We decide to help you and escape from the lifeless pirate ship…" _Croconaw finishes the story.

Everyone gasps after they hear the story from Frogadier and Croconaw, but everything seems clearer for them… Then Anastasia tells Croconaw and Frogadier about the Fallen.

"Fallen? So it means that everyone except Seablade was killed and turned into Fallen…" Frogadier mumbles. "That reminds me… A day before Seablade went to the Abandoned Island, there is a strange Pokemon came and met him… He is a scary Pokemon that looked like a shark, and he was holding a pistol and a strange rod too…"

Rucas and his friends gasp. They can grasps the identity of that Pokemon…

"**GARLAND!"** Rucas roars.

"Hm? You do know him?" Croconaw asks. "Of course! He is the one whom possesses the rod that turns the corpse into the Fallen!" Ellisk says. "So, it means Garland was here and turned everyone in The Seacross into the Fallen and brainwashed Seablade…" Joshua crosses his arms.

"…It seems that both of us share the same goal… We want to find what happened to everyone in The Seacross, and you all seem to come here to investigate about the Fallen…" Croconaw says.

After Croconaw finishes saying, the boat goes ashore. Now they have reached a beach!

"This is the Bluewave Beach. The Bluewave Harbor is not far from here, but we must find a place to rest tonight because I am very tired!" Croconaw says.

Rucas and his friends quickly found a small cave near the beach, so they pull the boat into that cave and decide to rest here for a night.

"…" Although everyone quickly goes into a deep sleep after a long day, Rucas seems not able to sleep. He always stares at a Croconaw and a Frogadier. He still doesn't trust them…

"Yawn…"

Rucas flinches when Anastasia moves and hugs him, making his face turns red. He tries to push Anastasia away, but that only makes his hand to cover in Anastasia's goo, so he gives up and lets Anastasia to hug him for a night, even thought that makes his face turns red for a whole night…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: So Garland was here… He is the cause of the problem in the Bluewave Sea…<strong>_

_**Now Rucas and his friends are able to escape from a talon of pirate with two pirates. They still have much more things to do in this Bluewave Sea...**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Ocean Pirate

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 16: The Ocean Pirate**

The sun woke the young Lucario up. He yawns and looks around. He can see his friends, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are still sleeping beside him. But there are two more Pokemon too. One of them is a Croconaw in a pirate uniform while another is a Frogadier. And they are sleeping in a strange cave.

Rucas tries to stand up when he notices that his body is covered with goo!

"What?!" Rucas looks at Anastasia, before the memory of the last night flows into his head…

'The Seacross captured us, but they…' Rucas looks at a Croconaw and a Frogadier. '…Rescued us…' He started to feel grateful to those two pirates, but then, he shakes his head. 'Stop it, Rucas! Pirates are the evil being! They are against the law of justice!'

Rucas walks around the cave. There is a small pond in this cave. The water in the pond is clear and bright, so he decides to wash the goo out of his body there.

After he finishes washing the goo, a Croconaw and Frogadier were already woke up.

"How was your last night, hm?" Croconaw asks, but Rucas looks at him with the unfriendly looking. "Do not try to comfort me, pirates." "Hm? What was that reaction?" Croconaw asks again.

Before Rucas could say anything more, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are waking up by his voice, so he decided to shut his mouth for now.

"The last night is not a dream, isn't it?" Ellisk asks. "No. It is not the dream." Joshua mumbles. "The reality is far more cruel than the dream, especially after hearing about the Fallen…" Frogadier says.

While Joshua and Ellisk are talking with Frogadier and Croconaw, Rucas and Anastasia look at Keldeo, who is still unconscious. "Did Joshua hit his head too hard?" Anastasia says. "Maybe…" Rucas mumbles.

Anastasia turns attention to a Croconaw. "Did you say last night that the Bluewave Harbor is not far from here? If you may, please take me to that place. We need to buy some more supply as well as a medicine to cure Keldeo." "Of course, I was thinking of going to that place today. I will accompany you too." Croconaw says, but Rucas shakes his head no. "We must have someone to stay here to guard Keldeo." "Then I will" Frogadier says, but Rucas still shakes his head no. "I do not trust you more than I trust The Seacross." "… I can sense your hate toward us… Alright, I swear in the name of Arceus that I will not try to harm him or do anything bad." Frogadier swears. "Then, you may stay here. Everyone, let's go." Rucas is about to walk out of the cave when Anastasia stopped him.

"Hold on. I think we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra."

"Joshua Floratree the Grovyle…" Joshua mumbles.

"I am Ellisk Sparkvolt the Helioptile!" Ellisk jumps in joy.

"...My name is Rucas Couraura the Lucario. I am known as the Hero of Justice." Rucas says. Hearing the name of Rucas surprises both Croconaw and Frogadier.

"So, you are the Hero of Justice that we have heard… I have no more wonder why you hate us… Anyway, my name is **Riftblade Shuriken the Frogadier**." Frogadier introduces himself. "And my name is **Magnus Aquamarine the Croconaw**." Croconaw introduces himself.

* * *

><p>Magnus took everyone to the Bluewave Harbor, the largest harbor in Symmetria. They walked along the Bluewave Beach to the Harbor. There are many Pokemon in this place; most of them are a water type Pokemon.<p>

"This place is quite lively." Rucas comments.

They walked around the harbor and bought everything they want. Within about thirty minutes, they had everything they want, so they decided to go back to the cave.

"So Magnus, your surname is the same as Riftblade's. It means that both of you are sibling, right?" Ellisk asks while walking on the Bluewave Beach back to the cave. Joshua and he is walking alongside Magnus while Rucas and Anastasia are walking in front of them. "He is my cousin." Magnus answers. "And since Riftblade is the same specie as Seablade and they shared the similar name, Seablade must be the father of Riftblade, right?" Joshua guesses, but his word makes Magnus laugh. "Haha! You will never fathom this; Seablade is not the father of Riftblade, he is actually the grandfather of Riftblade." "What?!" Ellisk and Joshua say. "It's true. Seablade may look young, but his age is over 100 years! I don't know how can he live that long because he neither told me nor Riftblade. He has two children, one is Riftblade's father while another is my mother." Magnus explains.

"That explains why you became a pirate." Ellisk says, but Magnus shakes his head no. "That is not 100% true. My mother is the daughter of pirate, but my father is a great merchant of the Bluewave Port. He told me that once he saved my mother's life and both of them fell in love to each others, so Seablade decided to let my mother to marry my father, but I couldn't remember my parents's face because I grew up with The Seacross. Seablade only told me that after my parents died, he took care of me. Riftblade is my closest friend since he is my cousin and both of us are at the same age."

After telling Joshua and Ellisk his past, Magnus looks at Ellisk. "Now I have told my past already. What about you?"

Ellisk starts telling his story. "… I have an elder brother who is a Flaaffy named Lumiere. Both of us are orphaned since I was young, so I couldn't remember my parents's face. Lumiere told me that my father was an inventor while my mother was a scholar. Since both of us are orphans, Lumiere takes care of me so I respect him very much. That is my story."

When Ellisk finishes telling his story, Joshua splits the twig that he was holding in his mouth away. "I guess that since both of you have told me your story, I should tell me too. I have a younger sister named Julia the Servine. Our mother took care of us since we were children. She told us that our father died in the same day Julia hatched from the egg. The only thing we know about him is that he is a great ninja and a childhood friend of my mother. After our mother died, we still live in the Greenleaf Forest since our mother loved and cherished it very much."

After Joshua finishes his story, a smile appears on Magnus's face. "Look, I think that I started to like both of you. Maybe we could become friends…" "Me too!" Ellisk jumps in joy. "Hm… Maybe yes, maybe no…" Joshua mumbles.

* * *

><p>As they reach the cave, they quickly had a breakfast and gave Keldeo a vulnerary, but he still stays unconscious.<p>

"How long will he sleep?" Joshua mumbles.

"While waiting for him to wake up, we should do something such as… Trying to deal with Seablade?" Joshua says. His word shocks everyone.

"…I agree with Joshua. I couldn't let the injustice go!" Rucas crosses his arm.

"That is easy to say, but how can we do it?" Riftblade crosses his arms.

Rucas picks the map of Symmetria and opens it, then he points at somewhere in the middle of Bluewave Sea. "Magnus, you told us that Seablade and his crews went to the abandoned island in the middle of the Bluewave Sea and came back as a Fallen, right?" "… It means the answer lay on that island." Anastasia says. "That island is far and dangerous… But if you want to, I can guide you to that island." Magnus talks. "Really?! Thank you!" Anastasia claps her hands. "Then, I will stay here and guard Keldeo, okay?" Riftblade looks at Keldeo. "Okay, so when will we go?" Magnus asks.

"Now." Rucas answers.

* * *

><p>The small boat is moving slowly on the surface of the Bluewave Sea. Rucas volunteered to row the boat.<p>

"Beware yourself, Hero of Justice. The sea around here is dangerous." Magnus warns.

"Dangerous or not, but in the end, justice will prevail to everything… Woah!" Rucas shakes because a strong wave hit the boat. "See? The wave of the Bluewave Sea is very strong…" Magnus crosses his arms. "I am fine… Ah!" Rucas shakes again when the second wave hits the ship, but this time, the oar that Rucas was holding got washed away by the wave! Rucas tries to grab it, but it results in Rucas falls from the boat and sinks into the sea!

"Rucas!" Anastasia shouts into the sea, but Rucas didn't reply her. "…He is a steel type Pokemon… And steel has more dencity than water, so…" Before Joshua could finished his sentence, Magnus jumps from the ship and dives into the sea. "Let Magnus takes care of Rucas…" Joshua crosses his arms.

Magnus dives into the Bluewave Sea and sees Rucas is trying to swim, but the Lucario couldn't swim very well… So Magnus moves to Rucas and tries to help him, but Rucas pushes him away.

"Stop your action, Rucas, or you will drown…" Magnus speaks. (Since Magnus is a water type Pokemon, he can speak underwater. But then, something swims to Rucas! It is a feral Sharpedo!

Sharpedo opens its sharp teeth and tries to bit Rucas, Rucas struggles, but he is powerless underwater, so he easily got beaten by the Sharpedo.

"YAH!"

An axe hits the head of Sharpedo, defeats it in one hit. Magnus then swims and grabs an axe and the unconscious body of Rucas and swims back onto the surface.

* * *

><p>"Rucas!"<p>

Rucas opens his eyes and realizes that he is laying on the beach. Anastasia is looking at him in a close range again…

"Rucas! You were almost drown! Thank to Magnus that you are still alive. W…What?! Your face turns red again! How? The sun is too hot?" Anastasia explains everything.

"N..No." Rucas tries to move away from Anastasia. "Hold on! You still need to rest for a bit, not until Joshua and Ellisk come back!" Anastasia says.

Rucas looks around the beach. This beach is similar to the Bluewave Beach, but a little different because this beach has many strange trees grew on it, and there is a jungle behind the beach. "Anastasia, where are we?" "After Magnus rescued you, he was able to retrieve the oar that you lost and then we continued our journey. Now we are on the abandoned island, the Bluewave Island. Joshua and Ellisk went into the jungle to find the berry for our lunch…" Anastasia explains. "…Where is Magnus?" Rucas asks.

Before Anastasia could say anything, Magnus appears from the jungle, holding an axe in his hands. "Hm? Wake up already?" Magnus looks at Rucas, but the Lucario looks at him with his cold eyes before the jackal slowly walks up to him, and then he kneels down to the Croconaw. "Thank you for saving my life, Magnus. Your effort is a great lesson for me… And I need to apologize you for calling you evil and demon…"

Anastasia and Magnus are shocked by Rucas's action, but before they could do anything, Joshua and Ellisk appear from the jungle, holding several berries in their hands. "Hi! Everyone! We found lots of berries… Hm?! Rucas?!" Both Joshua and Ellisk drop their berries after seeing the action of Rucas.

Magnus sits down near Rucas. "Stand up, Rucas. I forgive you." "…Thank you, Magnus." Rucas says.

* * *

><p>Rucas and his friends quietly had a lunch on the beach of the Bluewave Island. Rucas seems to act more friendly toward Magnus, which makes everyone happy.<p>

"Magnus, back into when you rescued me from the Sharpedo, I saw you used an axe as your weapon…" Rucas starts another conversation.

"Hm? Yeah… I am a pirate after all." Magnus shows his axe to everyone. Magnus's axe is gleaming like the sparkling water. Somehow, it seems as the blade of the axe is made from the water itself… But the blade seems very sharp despise the shape of itself. It also requires the powerful man to wield it. "My axe is called the Sapphire Axe. It may not be very agile, but it is powerful!" Magnus says. "Really? Your weapon is like us!" Joshua and Ellisk show their weapon to Magnus. "Wow! You three have the similar weapon!" Anastasia says.

'…It is not a coincident, is it?' Rucas thinks while taking a bite at the Sitrus Berry.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dragon of Vale: Let's give a warm welcome to the next protagonist of my story, Magnus Aquamarine the Croconaw. He uses the Sapphire Axe as a weapon. Although he is a pirate, he is not evil, even Rucas had finally accepted him.<strong>_

_** The next chapter is the chapter of the third dungeon of my story.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Seacross Grotto

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 17: Seacross Grotto**

After finishing his lunch, Rucas and his friends travel into the deep jungle of the Bluewave Island. (Before going into the jungle, Joshua warned everyone not to pick and eat the wild berry or fruit unless they ask him first because the some wild berries are poisonous. Only Joshua that can tell which berry is edible.)

"Come on, Garland or whatever… Where are you?" Rucas mumbles while walking through the deep forest. Not only the bug and poison type Pokemon that inhabited his place, but also the Fallen too…

"Fallen!?" Magnus blunts his axe at the Fallen, cleaves it into two pieces without ease.

"Then Garland is around here?!" Anastasia asks, but Rucas shakes his head no. "… Garland was here… He took The Seacross to this island for some reason… That is why the Fallen are here…"

Five Pokemon fight the Fallen along the way. The Fallen at the Bluewave Island are tougher than the Fallen in the Greenleaf Forest and the Yelspark Plain. "What made the Fallen become stronger?!" Ellisk uses a Parabolic Charge on a Fallen. "…Back into when we were at the Yelspark Plain, Garland also there too… His presence should be the reason why the Fallen at the Yelspark Plain is stronger than the Fallen at the Greenleaf Forest… But I have no idea about the Fallen on the Bluewave Island… Maybe Garland is around here… Or worse…" Joshua deals a finish blow to a Fallen.

* * *

><p>After two hours, Rucas and his friends reach the other side of the island, where they found a huge cave!<p>

"Look! There is a cave!" Anastasia points her paw at a cave in front of everyone.

"The answer of the chaos lied within this cave. Everyone, let's go." Magnus says and he and everyone proceed into the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Ah…"

The young colt regains his consciousness and stands up. He looks around and realizes that he is in a cave on the Bluewave Beach. There is a Frogadier sitting hear him. "Finally…" The Frogadier mumbles. "Riftblade! It's you! Then, where is Magnus?! And what about the Lucario and his friends?! And where are we?! We aren't on your ship, are we?" "Hold yourself, Keldeo. I will answer everything." Riftblade says.

* * *

><p><strong>Dungeon III: Seacross Grotto<strong>

Seacross Grotto is a large cave on the Bluewave Island. Magnus told everyone that Seablade once told him this cave was the pirate's hideout, but there was a storm around this island, prevented everyone from leaving or entering this island, so this cave was abandoned. Since this grotto is located on the island, this place was dominated by water, and only Magnus that can swim and dive. Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk can swim but can't dive, but Rucas isn't good at either swim or dive, so he has to ride someone's back in order to cross the pool or pond in the dungeon.

"Rucas, you couldn't swim? How pathetic for a puppy…" Joshua mocks with a low voice so no one could hear him.

The water-based puzzle of this place is cruel. They have to increase and decrease the water level of this place in order to proceed. Sometime they found a waterfall, which Magnus must swim onto the top of the waterfall and stop the waterfall in order to let everyone proceed.

"What?!"

Rucas picks something from the ground. It is a rope with a hook at one end of itself. "What is this? And why it is here?" Anastasia asks. "That is the Grappling Hook! We pirate used it to grab the faraway place like this…" Magnus takes the Grappling Hook from Rucas and throws the hook at a pole on the other side of the pond, and then he swings across the pond easily. "We can use it like this." Magnus says and then swings back. "Alright, since you are a pirate, you should keep it." Rucas says. "Okay." Magnus says. "…But why something like this is here?" Ellisk crosses his arms. "…Maybe some pirate is around here… Such as Seablade…" Joshua mumbles. "What?! Then Seablade is in this grotto?!" Rucas roars.

* * *

><p>At last, Rucas and his friends reach the lowest floor of the grotto. This room is filled with water on the floor, but everyone can still walk since the water level is low. There is only one Pokemon in the room, the Greninja named Seablade.<p>

"Seablade!" Rucas roars, turning the attention of the Greninja to him and everyone. "Hm… Finally come… The Hero of Justice… The Forest Swordsman… The Lightning Thief… The Ocean Pirate… And… The D…"

Before Seablade could finish his sentence, Magnus steps ahead and faces Seablade. "Seablade! What's wrong with you?! You weren't like this?!" "Ah… Magnus… Both you and Riftblade disappointed me… Bad children…"

After finishes his sentences, Seablade raises his left hand over his head. "Come, the beast of northwind. Defeat those scums for me!"

A loud roar can be heard after Seablade's saying, and then a Pokemon appears. He is an aqua beast with two ribbons. His movement is as graceful as the northwind.

**Aqua Beast**

**Suicune**

Suicune attacks everyone in the room with Bubble beam and Aurora Beam, which is super effective against Joshua and Anastasia, but Joshua can dodge Suicune's attack swiftly and Anastasia's high Special Defend blocks the damage from the Aurora Beam. Rucas tried to use Aura Sphere, but Suicune used the Mirror Coat to reflect his attack, so Rucas needed to use only his Crystal Knuckle to defeat Suicune. Finally, Magnus uses the Grappling Hook to grab Suicune's leg and tripped him; open the way for everyone to attack him.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a long, fierce battle, Suicune is defeated.<p>

"What?! Impossible!" Seablade says.

"Give up, Seablade!" Rucas says and prepares another attack, but then…

"YAH!"

A Shuriken strikes from behind Rucas and his friends hit the body of Seablade directly, causing Seablade to collapse on the floor, and then two Pokemon appear behind Rucas and his friends.

"Rucas!"

"Riftblade?! Keldeo?!" Rucas calls the name of two Pokemon.

"Whew! It seems that we made it in time…" Keldeo says.

"Don't worry about Seablade. My Shuriken will only stun him, not kill him. And it is enough to release him from The Mad Demon's grip." Riftblade crosses his arms.

Everyone turns their attention back to Seablade, but they find that the unconscious body of Seablade is glowing with an evil aura, and then a Pokemon appears from Seablade's body. He is none other than The Mad Demon…

"GARLAND!" Rucas roars.

Garland looks at Rucas and his friends with evil face. "Ha! Not bad for knowing that I was possessing Seablade's body." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Magnus roars. "Well… Well… Well… I think that I could tell you… Because I was trying to find something in this Bluewave Sea, but it is located on this Bluewave Island, but my underlings aren't good at sea, and I had a business to do at the Lightningrod Tower too, so I purposed many pirates group and tricked them to get it for me… But this island is too tough for them, they got defeated… At least they could be good Fallen for me… Well the only one pirates group left is The Seacross, so I purposed him into helping me, but he declined… So I brainwashed him and control his body to get it for me… Although he could pass the obstacle on this island, he still couldn't get it, so after finished my business at the Lightningrod Tower, I came back to this place and possessed Seablade's body… And now, I got the thing that I want…"

Garland raises his paw, which is holding a bottle containing the clear, sparkling water. "With this, the energy of thunder and Yggdrasil's sap, the only thing that I need is that… But before I go, let me take care of the pesky…"

Garland takes his rifle out and points it at Rucas and his friends. "Do not worry. Your body could be the perfect Fallen for me… So at least you all will not die in vain… Farewell…"

Before Garland could shoot Rucas and his friends, someone grabs Garland's legs. He is Seablade.

"Garland… Stop…your…action… Or…. Cobalion….will…be…sorry…." Seablade mumbles.

"Hm! You are as annoy as ever… So let me take care of you first!"

Garland points his rifle at Seablade's chest and then…shoots him!

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p>The bullet pierces through the Greninja's chest. The trail of red blood starts to flow from Seablade's chest…<p>

"Hm… Maybe this is enough…" Garland mumbles and turns his attention back to Rucas and his friends. "I still want to fight you alive, so I will spare your life once more… Let's meet again…"

After finishes his speaking, Garland puts away his rifle and disappears from this place…

"SEABLADE!"

Magnus and Riftblade quickly run up to Seablade, who is nearly dead. "Ah… Magnus…. Riftblade… I am sorry…. For everything that I have done…" "NO! GRANDPA! YOU MUST NOT DIE!" Magnus roars. "…Magnus… The last pirate of the Bluewave Sea… Stay strong…For the sake of your father… Riftblade… My own flesh… One day… You must be a great ninja and surpass me…" "We will!" Riftblade and Magnus say. "Ah… My era will finally end… In the end, my life is not so bad…"

Seablade stops breathing. His heart stops beating. He had passed away from the world…

The room became silence. The clear water flows from Riftblade, Magnus and Anastasia's eyes. Ellisk and Joshua stands silently while Rucas walks up to Seablade. "… Seablade, the pirate of Bluewave Sea, may Arceus bless your soul…"

Someone touches Rucas's shoulder. He is Magnus. "… Let me take care of everything…" After finished his saying, Magnus touches Seablade's body gently and starts singing a song…

_ LXF QGFVY MVAFZ, GKFVLFU PN LXF CQU QE ZFV, VKF TJRF LXF JQAF_

_ ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKN, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GVTW, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKVZX_

_ YQ WVLLFK MXVL XVBBFYZ, LXFN VTMVNZ FYU CKVGFEDTTN_

_ PDL MXN EQK WF, LXF FYUJYC JZ ZQ GKDFT…_

While Magnus is singing, the water level of the room increased a bit, and when Magnus finished singing, the water level decreased and Seablade's body disappeared!

"… Rest in peace… Grandpa…" Magnus and Riftblade says.

"What did you do to Seablade's body?" Rucas asks.

"I buried his body within the wave of Bluewave Sea… With that song… It was passed down through my father's line, not my mother's, so only I that can sing it… When I sing it, I will gain an ability to control the wave… But since it is quite exhaust for singing it, I decided not to use it unless it is an important case…"

'What? Magnus's song… Is just like Joshua's and Ellisk's…' Rucas thinks.

"…Rucas…"

Rucas turns his attention to the caller of his name and see Keldeo, who is helping Suicune. "…Don't worry about me, I am fine…" Suicune says. "Suicune is controlled by Garland…" Keldeo says. "…Everyone, Seablade told me that if he couldn't do it, I must take you all to a place…" Suicune says and creates a warp portal. Everyone steps into the warp portal and is warped out of the Seacross Grotto.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: I think Garland is more evil than I though. He killed Seablade! Well, now Rucas and his friends will not ever forgive Garland for what he had done…<strong>_

_** Alright, now it is chapter 17. And Rucas's Tale is about to end! Just one more "Dungeon" to go… And you could expect at least one more protagonist to appear…**_

_** The next chapter, of course, Iris's Tale.**_


	19. Chapter 18: Answer

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 18: Answer**

_ The door is behind me, the mirrors are beside me, and he is in front of me…_

_ The reflection from the mirror shows me my body. For over a decade, I had grown up from a young Pokemon into an adult. I can stand with both of my legs steadily. My skin is still violet, except my belly and tail which are lilac. I stood at about 180 centimeters height. I am now a fully grow-up Mewtwo…_

_ I look at the name in front of me… He is the one whom raised me as if I am his own daughter… He is the one whom I always call 'father'. However… The diary that he dropped in my room… Reading it shaken my faith upon him… So I decide to seek the answer today…_

_ "Father…"_

_ "Hm? Iris? What brought you here in the pass midnight? You should in your bed… Or should I say that you should stay in your room of all time?"_

_ "Father… I just… want something?"_

_ "Hm? Well… My daughter, what do you want?"_

_ "… The Answer."_

_ I show him the diary that he dropped in my room. He was shocked after seeing his diary before he quickly took it from my hand. "IRIS!"_

_ "You dropped it in my room… Yes… I had read it… And I have so many questions… Please… I want the answer of this… Is it real? Or is it just my imagination?"_

_ "Iris… What had you done… You shouldn't…"_

_ "Father… Please… The answer…"_

_ "…Iris…"_

_ "Please… Not 'yes'… Father!"_

_ "…Yes… The diary is true! You are just the creature in our project! You are not my daughter! You are nothing more than a tool! You are heartless monster!"_

_ His answer echoes in my head… Endlessly…_

_ His answer is like the hammer that shatters my heart and soul into the dust…_

_ I kneel down… I couldn't believe the word that he had been saying._

_ "Father! You lied?! Please tell me that you lied!"_

_ "Get away! Monster! You are not my daughter, so you have no right to call me father!"_

_ He changed… In only a few second… He changed from the angel into the demon…_

_ Why?_

_ Why?_

_ I keep asking 'why?" But I couldn't seek any answer…_

_ Am I the creature who really exists in this world, or am I just an illusion?_

_ My vision turns dark… I couldn't see anything more…_

_ My hearing sense disappears… I couldn't hear anything more…_

_ The last word that I can hear…_

_ "NO! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Iris's Tale starts to be more interesting… What will happen to Iris afterward?<strong>_

_** Let's get back to Rucas's Tale!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Legend of Angel and Demon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 19: Legend of Angel and Demon**

Suicune took Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Keldeo to a lake located in the middle of the Bluewave Island. Upon reaching this place, Joshua's eyes are wide in excitement.

"Yggdrasil?!"

There is a tree in the middle of the lake. That tree is none other than the sacred Yggdrasil. But like the Forest Lake of the Greenleaf Forest, this Yggdrasil here is just the root of the real Yggdrasil.

Joshua and Magnus quickly walk up to the lake and touch the water in the lake, and then they drink the water from the lake.

"Delicious!" Magnus says.

"So pure! I couldn't believe that I could find the lake that is purer than the Forest Lake!" Joshua jumps in joy.

"This lake is the Island Lake. The water here is the only water source in the vast Bluewave Sea that is the pure water, and with the presence of the Yggdrasil's root, the water here is said to be the purest water in the land of Symmetria." Keldeo explains.

"…Garland… He wanted the water from this lake…" Suicune explains.

"What?! But why?!" Anastasia says in surprise.

"… According to his last speech… He is trying to find something… They are the Yggdrasil's sap, the energy of the lightning, the water of the Island Lake, and one more thing…" Rucas analyzes everything.

"I know what he is doing!"

Keldeo's word attracts the attention of everyone. "What?! Tell us! Keldeo!" "Of course! But we must go back to the Musketeer Bar first!" "Of course"

"I will stay here and protect the lake…" Suicune looks at the lake. "Me too!" Riftblade jumps. "…For me, Rucas, I want to go with you… I want to get a revenge… for Seablade…" Magnus says angrily. "Of course, Magnus… All of us despise Garland…" Rucas answers.

"Then, I will send you all back… Good luck…" Suicune says and warps everyone out of the Bluewave Island.

* * *

><p>"Keldeo!"<p>

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion shout surprisingly when they see Keldeo, along with Rucas and his friends.

"Cobalion! Terrakion! Virizion!" Keldeo hugs his master.

"What happened?! Tell us!" Terrakion shakes Keldeo's body.

Rucas and Keldeo quickly tell The Sword of Justice the thing that happened at the Bluewave Sea. Their unbelievable story shocks The Sword of Justice quite much. "Garland… You…" Cobalion mumbles.

Virizion looks at Keldeo. "Keldeo, you said that you had found the important clue, right?" "Of course… But please… Let's get some rest first…" "Okay."

* * *

><p>In the next morning, after the breakfast, Keldeo shows everyone an old book. It looks like a legend of something. "I got this from the Fairy Isle." Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion look at Keldeo." You went to the Fairy Isle?" "Yes."<p>

"Wait, Keldeo, what is the Fairy Isle?" Rucas asks. "It is the small isle located quite far from the Bluewave Port. It is the home of fairy type Pokemon, and the home of legend and myth of the Pokemon world. I got this important clue from that island… Let me tell you." Keldeo says before he starts telling the legend… It is the Legend of Angel and Demon…

_"Once upon a time, there was a Pokemon… She was said to be the most beautiful, the purest and the kindest Pokemon ever… She was a fairy type Pokemon that everyone called her 'Angel'. Not only all of that, she also possessed the power to control life… So everyone loved her…_

_ One day, she fell into the grief… No one could relieve her from the eternal sorrow that she possessed… Her friend… The Pokemon who possessed the power to drain the life force of the creature was the one who made her to fall into this grieve… Because he tried to kill her beloved people, and he almost killed her…_

_ One day, she met another Pokemon… However… He is not an ordinary Pokemon… He is the demon… He is the dragon without heart and soul… The dragon, hated by the fairy, fell in love with the angel and tried to purpose her to marry him… Of course… The angel couldn't love him… So she declined his request… Enraged by the angel's word, the dragon killed the fairy cruelly… He killed her, devoured her flesh and drank her blood… The angel suffered so much. In the end, she returned to her origin, the Yggdrasil… The dragon, on the other hand, had no more love toward her and only hate remained, decided to stay with the angel… He waited for the day when the angel will rebirth from the Yggdrasil, so he will kill her again…_

_ Day by day… His blood started to dry up… His flesh started to rot away… Leaving only his bone… But the dragon still remains… With his power, the evil raised everywhere around the land… The evil called 'Fallen…'"_

Everyone acts differently after hearing the legend. Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion look at the book suspiciously. Joshua thinks of something. Ellisk and Magnus talk about the legend. Rucas closes his eyes. And Anastasia turns her face away.

"This is the huge clue. The true cause of the Fallen is not only from the Garland, but also from the Demon Dragon!" Keldeo closes the book.

"…Keldeo, are you sure this legend is true? It sounds unbelievably…" Virizion mumbles.

"And Keldeo, do not forget that the fairy type Pokemon hate the dragon type Pokemon, so maybe this legend is just a fiction…" Terrakion supports Virizion.

"…No, Terrakion, Virizion. The legends from the Fairy Isle were proved to be true by the archeologists around the Symmetria…" Cobalion shakes his head no.

"Then, the angel is actually the Yggdrasil… And the legend said that the Demon Dragon is the cause of the presence of the Fallen… But what about Garland's Souleater Rod?" Joshua asks.

"Here…" Keldeo opens the book again. "The Demon Dragon is the grand leader of the group of Fallen. And he has many dragon-type Pokemon who are his underlings, but is the leader of the Fallen… Kinda like the king and his general… The leaders of the Fallen are called "Fallen Dragon"."

_ "Fallen Dragon?!"_

Everyone says the same thing at the same times. The word 'Fallen Dragon' seems to be a great clue for everyone. "Wait… Garland is a Garchomp… A dragon type Pokemon…" Ellisk mumbles. "Then Garland is a Fallen Dragon?!" Cobalion shocks. "But if he is the Fallen, how could he talk or show his emotion?" Magnus asks. "I don't know… The library on the Fairy Isle that keeps the legend of Symmetria has nothing about the Fallen Dragon…" Keldeo shakes his head. "Hey! If the library from the Fairy Isle has nothing more about the Fallen Dragon, then why don't we go to the library of that place?" Terrakion's word acts like the light for other The Sword of Justice. "Great idea!" Virizion says. "Wait… Where?" Ellisk asks. "The Redflame Volcano. Like the Venturnome Town, the Redflame Volcano is the place that still keeps the old culture and tradition. There is a library that keeps the detail of this. We were planning to go to that place after Keldeo returned. And now Keldeo have returned… So…" Cobalion explains.

"Then let's go to the Redflame Volcano!" Magnus roars. "But how?" Ellisk asks. "Don't worry, Ellisk. We could catch a train from STP to the Redflame Volcano, which is located north of the Gamma City." Terrakion says.

"One more thing… Now Garland has the Yggdrasil's sap, the energy of lightning, the pure water… All of them represent the grass, electric and water… Three type of Pokemon that is weak against the dragon type Pokemon… And the last type that's weak against the dragon type is the fire type… So maybe the last thing that Garland is trying to find is at the Redflame Volcano…" Ellisk says.

"What?! Then we couldn't wait any longer! Let's go!" Rucas says before he realizes that today in the Venturnome Town is hotter than ever. "Gee… So hot…" "Rucas, now it is summer already…" Anastasia explains. "That reminds me… A few days later… There will be a summer festival be held in the Venturnome Town…" Virizion mumbles. "Really?! Then let's go to the Redflame Volcano today or we may miss the festival! I want to go to this festival with everyone!" Anastasia says cheerfully and hugs Rucas, which makes Rucas's face turn red again...

"Agreed. Let's go because I also don't want to miss this festival…" Terrakion says before he walks out of the Musketeer Bar along with Anastasia, Magnus, Joshua, Ellisk, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon of Vale: One more dungeon to go before the end of Rucas's Tale. I am sorry because this chapter is quite short.<strong>

**You may notice that Joshua the Grovyle, the grass type Pokemon, joined during the first dungeon, which located in the forest, Ellisk the Helioptile, the electric type Pokemon, joined during the second dungeon, which located in the thunder field, Magnus the Croconaw, the water type Pokemon, joined during the third dungeon, which located in a sea, so the forth dungeon, which located in the volcano, so the next protagonist must be a fire type Pokemon…**


	21. Chapter 20: A Night on the Train

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 20: A Night on the Train**

After a lunch, Rucas and his friends along with The Sword of Justice went to STP to buy a ticket to Redflame Volcano. At STP, they learned that the Redflame Volcano, which is in the Western Region, is a part of Symmetria Range, a range of mountain that ran across the northern Symmetria. There are three major mountains of the Symmetria Range; The Redflame Volcano, the , which is located north of Venturnome Town in the Eastern Region of Symmetria, and the Indifrost Glacier, which is located in the Northern Region of Symmetria. There is a train that links three mountains together, but for now, everyone's destination is just the Redflame Volcano. Since it will take them several days to reach the Redflame Volcano, Cobalion and Rucas decided to take a luxury train that every group has their own room for resting. Rucas and his friends are in a room while The Sword of Justice are in another room.

"It will take us two days to reach the Redflame Town, the small and old town that is located at the base of the Redflame Volcano." Terrakion explains while everyone is sitting in their private room in the train. Cobalion, Virizion and Keldeo left their room for a walk. Rucas and Anastasia were sleeping after a long, tired day.

"Terrakion, have you ever been to the Bluewave Sea?" The Ocean Pirate opens the conversation.

"Yes, why?"

"Then, do you know Seablade?"

"Ah… He was our old friend. He was a notable pirate because he was the only pirate that wasn't bad… And he lived for many years… And Magnus, did you say that you are his descendant?"

"Yes… But I am not his true flesh. His true flesh is my cousin, Riftblade the Frogadier."

"I see."

After talking with Terrakion, Magnus, Joshua and Ellisk decided to leave their room and go to the restaurant of the train to have a dinner.

* * *

><p>While having a dinner, a Pokemon that looks like a chicken who is dressed in a rock-musician suit appeared and walked into the restaurant. The other passengers who were having a dinner, after they noticed that the chicken Pokemon is coming into the restaurant, they screamed in delight and quickly ran up to him.<p>

"WOW! Look who is this? The rock star!"

"WEEE! It's you!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Joshua and Magnus looks at everyone in the restaurant that are asking the chicken Pokemon for his autograph and to take a picture with them. "It seems that chicken is not an ordinary Pokemon…" Magnus mumbles while he takes a bite at a Sitrus Berry. "He is a very popular rock musician star. His name is **Blazus Flamestrike the Combusken **of 'The Season'." Ellisk explains and drinks the MooMoo Milk. "…Hm… The Pokemon who possesses an ability to wake the mad beast within the body of Pokemon…" Joshua mumbles and crosses his arm. "Joshua!" Ellisk and Magnus look at Joshua to hush him. "Or am I wrong?" Joshua looks at Magnus and Ellisk craftily. "Joshua, please, not here." Ellisk begs. "Fine." Joshua finally closes his mouth.

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus continue having a dinner silently. According to Ellisk, The Season is one of the most popular rock bands of Symmetria. The member of The Season represented each season of the year. The vocalist is **Rosetta the Roserade**, whom represented spring. Blazus the Combusken, the guitarist of the band, represented summer. The drummer, **Dustrom the Sandslash**, represented autumn. And **Taika the Walrein**, the one whom played the base and the leader of The Season, represented winter.

"Because I grew up in the sea, I have never heard of them before." Magnus finishes his dinner.

"Me too. In the sacred Greenleaf Forest, we don't need the sound of something like that; just the whisper of forest is enough." Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

A moment after Magnus, Joshua and Ellisk finish their dinner, Blazus walks pass them and sit down on the chair near the table next to them. He seems to be very tired.

"See? Being famous is not always good…" Magnus looks at Blazus.

* * *

><p>The first day and night passed slowly, as well as the second day. Everyone has nothing to do. The Sword of Justice always walk around the train in order to keep this train in peace. Rucas and his friends have nothing to do more than sitting in their room and talk with their friends. Finally, in the second night, Rucas decided to play chess with everyone. He defeated Anastasia, Ellisk and Magnus easily, but not for Joshua.<p>

"…Checkmate."

Joshua's word shocks everyone. The word 'Checkmate' was always be said by Rucas, but this time, it is Rucas whom hears this word from his opponent.

"… I give up. Joshua, you are more skilled than me…"

"Wow! Joshua! I have never known that you are the master of chess!" Anastasia says cheerfully.

"Being a swordsman, I must train both my body and mind. Chess is one of the best ways to train my mind. That is why my chess skill is better than everyone." Joshua mumbles quietly.

"Yawn…" Ellisk yawns and then quickly goes into a slumber.

"Chess is so boring… Hm… It is so late…" Magnus looks at the clock on the wall. It is 10:00 P.M. already. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will have so many things to do…"

Everyone agrees with Magnus, so they decide to go to bed.

* * *

><p><em> "Monster!"<em>

_ "You kill our maiden!"_

_ "Get out of here!"_

* * *

><p>"AHH!"<p>

Rucas screams and wakes up. He looks around the room. It is already the night. Everyone is still sleeping.

Rucas sighs. It is another nightmare… But with it, Rucas couldn't sleep anymore. He looks at the clock and realizes that now is about 3:00 A.M., so maybe he could get some night walk.

Rucas gets out of his bed and about to leave the room when he realizes that Anastasia is not here. He remembers that Anastasia was here before he slept. Maybe she left the room to get a night walk too?

Rucas leaves the room. The night on the train is so peaceful. The only sound that he could hear is the sound of the running train. The tranquility of the night is… good for Rucas. He loves this…

Not too far from their room, Anastasia is there. She is standing beside the window of the train, looking outside.

"Anastasia?"

Rucas's voice turns the attention of the young Goodra to the Lucario. She seems a bit surprise after she saw Rucas.

"Rucas? So that scream was you…"

"Hm?!"

"I heard a sound of screams from our room… And then you came… You have a nightmare, right?"

"How could you know? Did you… have a nightmare too?"

"… You are right… I always have a nightmare… Every night… I always scare to close my eye… I scare that I will not open my eye and see the world again…"

Hearing Anastasia's word reminds Rucas of when both of them reached Gamma City. Anastasia said that the reason why she was travelling around Symmetria is because she was finding someone, but before she could tell who, The Phantom Storm attacked them…

"…Anastasia… Back when you said that you were finding someone… Who is that 'someone'?"

"… My family."

That is an unexpected answer. Rucas thought that her answer would be just one person like 'my father', 'my mother', 'my brother', 'my sister' or 'my friend'. He didn't expect that Anastasia was trying to find her whole family.

"… I am an orphan. I grew up in the lonely village south of Symmetria… With my friend… After I evolved, I decided to go on a journey to find my family… My friend at the village tried to stop me… She said that the outside world, especially the Symmetria is too dangerous for me, so I escaped from that village… alone."

"… Anastasia… Your friend was right… The world is very dangerous… You shouldn't leave your village… Especially leaving alone."

Anastasia looks at Rucas with a strange face. It is a face that is filled with sorrow and anger.

"I know it! But… But… I don't want to live alone anymore…"

"Hm? Then it means the village that you grew up is not good?"

"No… Although it is quite small and solitary, everyone there was nice to me. The only bad thing is… I was the only dragon type Pokemon who lived in that village."

Rucas nods. Dragon type Pokemon usually lives separate from other Pokemon, so it is not often to see a dragon type Pokemon alone. That is why Rucas was amazed when he saw Anastasia at the Travelling Center.

"… I am sorry, Anastasia."

"Never mind, Rucas… Whew! Thank you for listening to my story! Now it is my turn…"

"What?!"

"I have shared you my story already! Why don't you share yours? How could you become the Hero of Justice? And why?"

Rucas secretly thanks the darkness around himself, or else Anastasia would see that his face is turning pale.

"I just… want to banish the darkness from the world… In order to create the world without the darkness, I decided to become the Hero of Justice…"

"… Is it… really necessary?"

"Hm?!"

"The darkness… Is it really necessary for you to banish all the darkness? Don't you think that the darkness maybe good?"

"Never! Darkness is the bane of light, of all good! I will never let the darkness to cover the world, or else I choose to die!"

"…Rucas… Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is an important day…"

"Right."

Rucas and Anastasia walk together back to their room. They lay down on the bed and quickly fall into the deep slumber…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dragon of Vale: In this chapter, we learned Anastasia's past. She is an orphan, poor soul…<strong>_

_** Alright, the next chapter is the Redflame Volcano!**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Blazing Redflame Volcano

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 21: The Blazing Redflame Volcano**

The train from STP finally reached the Mountain Station. Rucas and his friends, along with The Sword of Justice got out of the train. Finally, they reached their destination, the Redflame Town.

Redflame Town is not as big as the Venturnome Town, but not as small as the Solar Village. Most Pokemon who live here are the fire type Pokemon. The houses here are built in the ancient way, such as using the wood as a material. The villagers here dress in an ancient uniform. Some men in this town do not wear the shirt, and some villagers have color paint on their body and face.

"So, this is the Redflame Town…" Anastasia looks around the town.

"Everyone, this Redflame Town values the old culture and do not tolerate the outsider whom tarnish or say something offensive to their culture, so beware." Terrakion warns.

"Let's divide our group. Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia, come with me. We will go to the library to find the clue about the Fallen Dragon. Terrakion, you go with Rucas and his friends and ask the villagers around here. They may give us some useful clue…" Cobalion commands.

Everyone agrees with Cobalion. Then Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia walk away to the library of the town, and Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus, along with Terrakion, explores the town.

* * *

><p>"Gee… This town is so hot…"<p>

Ellisk mumbles while looking around the town.

"See that volcano?" Terrakion looks at the volcano behinds the town. "That is the Redflame Volcano, the source of the heat of this town."

"Gahh… I accept that even I couldn't stand the heat like this very well…" Joshua whips his sweat.

"Let's find something to drink." Magnus suggest.

Joshua and his friends walk up to the store, but they find that there are two Pokemon stand in front of the store. One of them is Blazus the Combusken, the rock star of The Season, and another is…

"Blasphemy! Your action is the crime of your soul!"

A Charmeleon points his claw at Blazus. The Charmeleon dresses in the opposite way from Blazus. He does not wear the shirt, only his below part that is covered by the cloth. He has many color paintings on his arms, chest, tail and face.

"Hm! Do not say something like that to me. You know nothing about me!" Blazus says angrily.

"Do not speak like that! You rarely come back to this sacred soil, but with the appearance like that? Unacceptable!" The Charmeleon roars.

"Gahh! Your old fool! You just stick to the old culture too much! This world needs to walk forward, not to dive into the past!" Blazus roars.

"This sacred soil needs no abomination like that! You should give your contrition to the god of mountain…" Charmeleon speaks.

"Never! I have done nothing wrong! You stupid jerk!" Blazus roars and walks away.

"Blasphemy! The wrath of the god of volcano will curse you with the eternal damnation!" Charmeleon roars before walking to the opposite direction of Blazus, passing through Joshua and his friends.

"…" Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus have no word left for the thing that has just happened.

"See? The villagers here are very strict to their culture…" Terrakion mumbles.

Terrakion, Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus walked into the store and bought different drinks. Terrakion bought the Fresh Water. Joshua brought the Lemonade. Ellisk brought the MooMoo Milk. And Magnus brought the Soda Pop. After they left the store, they continued finding the clue about the Fallen Dragon from the villagers, but none of them could give them any useful clue. All of them said that the Fallen is the corpse of the dead Pokemon that was raised by the dark god who opposed the god of good, so in order for the dead Pokemon here for not to be turned into a Fallen, the corpse of the dead Pokemon will be burnt to ashes, not to be buried like other funeral.

'This town is stranger than I thought…' Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus think.

* * *

><p>At the library, everyone is reading the book, while Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia are finding the legend of the Fallen Dragon.<p>

Rucas puts the book back onto the shelf after he realizes that the book that he just read is not the one he wants, and then he picks another book from the shelf.

"History of Symmetria?" Rucas reads the label of the book. That reminds him, he doesn't know much about the history of Symmetria, so he decides to read it.

The book said that land here is not the Symmetria as everyone knows. Symmetria was once the land knew as 'Land of Origin'. Land of Origin is recorded as the first land the god Arceus created after he created the universe of Pokemon. During several centuries ago, the phenomenon called 'The Distortion of Time and Space' occurred. This phenomenon will cause the thing in the current era to be sent to another era or bring the thing from another era to this era, as well as send the thing here to another space or bring the thing from another space to this space. The Distortion of Time and Space caused the Land of Origin to be twisted. As a result, some parts of the Land of Origin were sent to another era or space, and some parts from another era or space were brought to this land. Some areas, such as the Venturnome Town, didn't exist in the Land of Origin before while some areas, such as the Gamma City, did exist in the Land of Origin Thus, the Land of Origin was changed its name to 'Symmetria'. The name 'Symmetria' represent that this land finally reached its balance after getting distorted. And with the blessing of the god Arceus, everyone believed that nothing will be able to disrupt the balance of the Symmetria.

'Symmetria is such a land with a long history…' Rucas thinks. But since this book has nothing about the Fallen Dragon, Rucas puts it back to the shelf and continues finding the book about the Fallen Dragon, but most books hold no record of the Fallen Dragon. Some books say about the Fallen, but no book says the origin of the Fallen clearly.

'So… The origin of the Fallen was only recorded in the legend… But there is still no prove about it…' Rucas thinks. After several hours, Rucas gave up. He is so hungry and he couldn't focus in finding the book.

Rucas leaves the Redflame library and meets Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo and Anastasia outside the library. Neither The Sword of Justice nor Anastasia could find the book about the Fallen Dragon, and now it is noon, so everyone decided to have a lunch.

At the restaurant, Rucas's group meets Terrakion's group.

"Fine anything?" Terrakion asks.

"…No." Virizion shakes her head no.

"Me neither! No villagers could tell us anything! I don't know if they know nothing or they do not want to help us since we are the outsiders." Terrakion says with an unpleasant voice.

"Is our journey to this place end in vain?" Ellisk asks with a worried voice.

"Hey! Don't give up your hope, lad. We may not be able to find anything about the Fallen Dragon, but at least we are almost sure that this place is the last target of Garland…" Terrakion cheers up, but then, his stomach starts growling.

"First, let's have a lunch." Keldeo says.

* * *

><p>Everyone had a lunch together. The lunch went silently. But after they finished their lunch…<p>

"CRASH!"

Before Rucas and his friends could grasp everything, they saw several huge lava-cloaked rocks fell from the sky!

"WHAT?!" Rucas drops his Oran Berry.

"The volcano is erupting!" Terrakion stands up and quickly runs out of the bar.

Rucas is about to follow Terrakion when Cobalion grabs his arm and looks at him with the eyes that tell him 'Leave it to Terrakion. You and your friends should stay here.' Rucas was about to tell Cobalion that he couldn't let the injustice go any further when he notices something strange…

Rucas looks around the restaurant. Although the volcano outside is erupting, other villagers are acting like nothing happened…

After a while, Terrakion came back, but the volcano outside is still erupting. "How about it, Terrakion?" Anastasia asks with a worried voice. "Blast! They didn't allow me to go to the Redflame Volcano! They told me that the Redflame Volcano is the resting place of the sacred volcano god, and the eruption of the volcano is the wrath of the god! Hm!" Terrakion says angrily and stomps his foot on the floor.

'That's why no villager acts panicky…' Rucas thinks.

"So… What to do next? Do we just have to sit here and wait without doing anything?" Magnus asks.

"… I afraid you are right…" Virizion mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Welcome to the town of Redflame, where everyone respects and values the ancient culture. It seems a bit like the Venturnome Town, but they are completely different.<strong>_

_** So what will Rucas and his friends do after the volcano stops erupting?**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Volcano Guardian

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 22: The Volcano Guardian**

About thirty minutes have passed. Now the volcano has stopped erupting already. Rucas and his friends, along with The Sword of Justice, are standing in the town. The Sword of Justice are helping the Pokemon that got injured by the disaster. Luckily, the building in the town didn't get much damage from the falling rocks. It seems that the buildings in this town are built with the special material to prevent the damage from the eruption.

"Rucas."

Terrakion walked up to Rucas and his friends.

"How about everyone?" Anastasia asks with a worried voice.

"Most villagers are fine since they are the fire type Pokemon. Some travelers got injured, but no one got the harsh injure." Terrakion reports.

"Thant's good." Joshua crosses his arms.

"The Sword of Justice will continue helping the town. Rucas and everyone, Cobalion told me to tell you that you are free to do anything now." Terrakion says.

"Understood." Rucas answers, and then Terrakion walks away.

"So… What should we do… Hm? Rucas? Your Crystal Knuckle…" Anastasia points her paw at Rucas's Crystal Knuckle. There are some scratches on it. "Oh… Since I left the Solar Village, I have no time to take care of it." Rucas looks at his weapon.

"Hey! Everyone! I heard that the Redflame Town has many famed Blacksmith. So maybe we should visit the blacksmith and let him to polish your weapon?" Ellisk gives an idea, but Joshua shakes his head no. "No way, Ellisk. The town now is not in a good condition. I don't think there will be any blacksmith that will do his job for now…"

"Everyone, while I was in the library, I heard that there is a blacksmith who lived just outside the town!" Anastasia speaks. "Hm?" Everyone looks at Anastasia. "There is a small place just outside the town called 'Flare Ravine'. Once the legendary blacksmith of this town lived there, and now, his descendant is living there, inherited his ancestor's work as a blacksmith!" Anastasia finishes saying, and Rucas picks the map of the Symmetria. "Hm… The Flare Ravine is protected by the ravine, so it should be safe from the eruption, and the blacksmith should still working." "Got it! Let's go!" Magnus says.

* * *

><p>Rucas and his friends left the town and went to the Flare Ravine. Flare Ravine is just a small ravine, but the ravine itself is very strong and sturdy, so nothing in the ravine will get the damage from the eruption. Rucas and his friends took only ten minutes to reach the solitary house in the Flare Ravine, which is the house of the descendant of the legendary blacksmith. In front of the house is a board with the fading word that couldn't be read by anyone.<p>

Rucas and his friends enter the house, but there is no one in this place.

"Is there anybody here?" Rucas shouts.

After Rucas shouted, someone appeared from the inner area of the house.

"A strange meeting at a time like this..."

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus gasp. The blacksmith of this place is none other than the Charmeleon that they met in the morning!

"Young travelers, the reason that destined you to visit this place is only one, right?" Charmeleon asks. He seems to be more calm than in the morning.

"Greeting, the great blacksmith of the Redflame Volcano. My name is Rucas the Lucario, the Hero of Justice…" Rucas introduces himself.

"Hero of Justice… The one whom fights for the world without the darkness…" Charmeleon mumbles.

"I want you to polish my weapon." Rucas hands over his Crystal Knuckle to the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon received it from Rucas and started checking it.

After a few second, the Charmeleon picked something inside the Crystal Knuckle. It is a scrap piece of white bandage. "You protected both your hands and your weapon very well…"

"What do you mean? Just looking at the scrap bandage and you can say something like that?" Joshua crosses his arms. And then everyone just notices that both of Rucas's hands are wrapped in a white bandage. "I usually wrap a bandage around my hands. It will protect my hands from getting serious damage and it slightly increases my fighting technique." Rucas explains.

After a while, the Charmeleon returned the Crystal Knuckle to Rucas. "I have no reason to take care of it. The Crystal that is made into your weapon is so pure and clear… You can just polish it by yourself."

"Thank you." Rucas receives his weapon back.

And then…

"BANG!"

The door opens with a loud noise, and then five Pokemon walk into the house. They are the Honchkrow, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Machamp and Drapion! All of them wore the uniform of The Phantom Storm and held a rifle in their hand.

"You! The Phantom Storm!" Rucas roars.

"Hm? The Hero of Justice is here?! Well… We don't have any time for you…" Toxicroak says, and then five Pokemon turn their attention of the Charmeleon.

"Blacksmith, you have the Blancer and the Noiria, right? Hand over it to us or face the death!" Honchkrow roars.

"… If you desire one, you should spend your effort by finding it by yourself." Charmeleon answers.

"I say give them to us!" Rhyperior roars.

"… I couldn't fathom the identity of yours, but I can fathom that your heart are covered by the evilness…" Charmeleon mumbles.

"Stop mumbling and give us the Blancer and the Noiria!" Machamp roars and points the rifle to the Charmeleon.

"You! You are doing against the law of justice again!" Rucas says and equips his weapon.

"You will fight us again? I warned you that with the power from our master, we are a lot tougher than before!" Machamp mocks.

Rucas doesn't answer anything and looks at his friends. Anastasia is wielding her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield. Joshua is wielding his Emerald Katana. Ellisk is wielding his Topaz Daggers. And Magnus is wielding his Sapphire Axe. However, Rucas is surprised when he saw the Charmeleon is wielding a weapon in his paw too. "… I have no knowledge of your existence, but with my spear, I will expel you from this sacred soil!" Charmeleon roars and turns his attention to Rucas and his friends. "Hero of Justice, please help me in expelling the evil beings!"

Rucas and his friends nod. And then the battle begins!

* * *

><p>The battle quickly ended with the victory of the Hero of Justice and his friends.<p>

"Damn you! Everyone! Run! If that damn blacksmith doesn't give them to us, we will just have to find it by ourselves!" Honchkrow roars, and then five The Phantom Storm quickly run away from the house.

Charmeleon turns his attention to Rucas and his friends. "You have my gratitude for helping me expelling them from my place. My strength is not enough for me to do it alone. Anyway…" Charmeleon focuses his attention to Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus. "Could I see your weapon?" "Why?" Three Pokemon asks. "… It is almost impossible to make a weapon from the gem like that, even my grandfather, the one whom was known as the legendary blacksmith, couldn't make the weapon from that material." Charmeleon answers.

Joshua, Magnus and Ellisk show their weapon to the Charmeleon. After looking at them for a while, Charmeleon spoke up. "… Your weapon… possessed the power… like mine…" Charmeleon shows his weapon to everyone. It is a long spear. The blade that is made from the ruby is glowing like as it is the blazing flame. The pole of the land is long. "This is my weapon, the Ruby Spear. Its blade was made from the ruby. No blacksmith in this existence could make the weapon like this… And it possessed the power of fire…. Like your weapon… They possessed the power of forest, water and thunder in order. And you…" Charmeleon turns his attention to Rucas. "Your weapon also possessed the power… But it is the power of light."

"Hm… Anyway, Charmeleon, those criminals said that they wanted the Blancer and the Noiria… What is the Blancer and the Noiria?" Magnus asks.

"Blancer and the Noiria is the rare ore used for forging a weapon. The balancer is pure white, while Noiria is deep black. They are very rare and can only be found in the Redflame Volcano. I own them, but only little…" Charmeleon explains.

"Rucas, it has the high possibility that the Blancer and the Noiria are the things that Garland wants." Ellisk says.

"What?!" Rucas says and turns his attention to the Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, where could the Blancer and the Noirus be found?" "You are the outsider, so you have no right to know it. And if you know, it is located in the sacred Redflame Volcano, the forbidden area." Charmeleon crosses his arms. "Charmeleon, don't be silly. Those criminals said that they will get the Blancer and the Noiria by themselves, so they will break into the Redflame Volcano for sure."

"What?!" Charmeleon says in surprise. "Blasphemy! I must go to that place at once before they could get the hand on the Blancer and the Noiria! I must protect the sacred soil from the evil being!" Charmeleon roars.

"Let's go with you. We will help you to protect this place." Rucas says.

"… Usually, I'd hate to get the help from the outsiders… But in a time like this… Alright… You all may come with me. I will take you to the location of the Blancer and the Noiria." Charmeleon says.

"Yeah! Thank you, Charmeleon." Magnus says.

"And… I haven't told you my name yet. My name is **Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon**. May the god of volcano bless you all." The Charmeleon says.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: And now, please give a big hand to the next protagonist of this story, Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon. He uses the Ruby Spear as his weapon. He seems to be more mature than Magnus, Ellisk and Joshua.<strong>_

_**This chapter is quite boring, I am sorry.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Binding Blood

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 23: Binding Blood**

"Blasphemy!"

Leonel roars after everyone returned to the town. But they found that the town was almost completely destroyed! Rucas and his friends remembered that before they went to Leonel's house, the town wasn't damaged as badly as this…

"A while ago… The volcano erupted again… But that eruption was very harsh…" Terrakion explains sadly.

"How could it be? The god of volcano was angry again?" Anastasia asks.

"No way! The god of volcano will never deliver the judgment as harsh as this! Something wrong is occurring at the sacred volcano of Redflame!" Leonel roars.

"Hm? Who are you?" Terrakion looks at Leonel.

"My name is Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon. I am the one known as the descendant of the legendary blacksmith." Leonel introduces himself.

"… Fire too…" Terrakion mumbles.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Terrakion.

"N…Nothing! A..Anyway! What will you all do next" Terrakion quickly changes the topic.

Leonel looks at the Redflame Volcano faraway. "I desire to know everything. As The Volcano Guardian, I must go onto the Redflame Volcano and meet the god of volcano…"

"Wait, you are the guardian of this volcano?" Anastasia asks.

"It is the blood, young lady. My family is not just the line of the blacksmith. The male child that was born in my family must inherit the duty from his father as the guardian of this sacred soil and the voice of the god. I am the only one whom is able to speak and listen to the god's voice. And I will continue doing this duty as long as my flame is still blazing." Leonel mumbles.

"Cool!" Anastasia says cheerfully.

"Then, I will report this to Cobalion. You all go ahead to the Redflame Volcano." Terrakion concludes everything and walks away.

Leonel leads everyone to the gate from the town to the Redflame Volcano. After he spoke to the gatekeeper, the gatekeeper decided to allow Rucas and his friends to go to the Redflame Volcano along with Leonel.

* * *

><p>Before Rucas and his friends reach the Redflame Volcano, they must pass through the Redflame Volcano Trail first.<p>

During the journey through the Redflame Volcano Trail, Rucas had to use his Aura Sphere to break the rock that blocked their way in order to proceed.

"We can proceed now." Rucas mumbles after he broke the rock that blocked their way.

"Hey, Leonel." Ellisk calls the name of the Volcano Guardian.

"You desire something?" Leonel asks.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but could you tell us a bit of yourself?" Joshua crosses his arms.

"… I demand the reason." Leonel mumbles.

"Because Ellisk, Joshua and me are friends! And I think that we will become your friends too!" Magnus tells Leonel the reason.

"… I was given birth on the land of this sacred soil. Follow the lead of my father; I became the Volcano Guardian in order to follow his step." Leonel speaks softly.

"…You tell us the thing that we already known." Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

"...The rest of my life story is not very satisfied to acknowledge." Leonel looks up onto the sky.

"Don't worry! Our pasts are not very nice too!"

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus started telling Leonel their life story. Leonel listened to them calmly.

"…" Leonel became silent after hearing the story from Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus.

"So, Leonel, let's share your story with us." Ellisk speaks.

Leonel was about to say something before he notices something. Someone is standing in front of everyone! That Pokemon is none other than Blazus the Combusken!

"You!"

Leonel quickly walked up to Blazus and pointed his spear at the Combusken.

"How dare you step onto this sacred soil?!"

Blazus looks at Leonel. "Sigh… This is not my lucky day to meet you, Leonel. It is such a bad luck to meet you twice a day."

"I demand your answer!" Leonel roars.

"What's wrong with me? I am the resident of the Redflame Town too, so I have a right to come here." Blazus answers.

"Blasphemy! You ran away from our tribe and you still call yourself the resident of this sacred flame?!" Leonel roars.

"I have done nothing wrong, Leonel. I chose this path on my own, and my blood still is bound to this place!" Blazus roars and walks away.

"ARRH!"

Leonel breathed a flame from his mouth and rapidly punched the rock beside him.

"Leonel! Calm down!" Anastasia says.

* * *

><p>Everyone decided to rest a bit at the Redflame Volcano Trail since Leonel became very mad after his meeting with Blazus.<p>

"Leonel, are you alright?"

Anastasia asks after Leonel seemed to calm down.

"…That Combusken…" Leonel mumbles.

"So… You knew him, right?" Rucas asks.

"… He is… my half-brother."

Leonel's answer shocked everyone. Leonel and Blazus shared the same bloodline?!

"What?!" Everyone says.

"He is my half-brother. Both of us shared the same mother, whom is a female Pyroar, but our fathers are the different species of Pokemon. His father is a Blaziken while my father is a Charizard." Leonel speaks.

Everyone gasps. Both Leonel and Blazus have the same mother, but their nature and characteristic are completely different!

_"…Before I was born, my mother got married with my father, whom is the son of the legendary blacksmith. My father and my mother loved each other very much. But thing changed after my father died when I was at the age of four. My mother was forced to marry with a Blaziken. My mother still loved my father, but since it was the will of her parents, my mother couldn't disobey it. Thus that is how Blazus was born. However, Blazus and I despised each other because both of us had a different idea of life. He desired to live in a big city while I desired to inherit the step of my father's line. After our parents died… Blazus went to the city while I stayed here. That's all."_

Leonel's story shocked everyone very much, especially Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus. Joshua's sister Julia, Ellisk's brother Lumiere and Magnus's cousin Riftblade don't have any problem with Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus, but Leonel's half brother and Leonel hate each other very much.

"So that's why your name is Leonel, despite you are being the Charmeleon, right?" Joshua crosses his arms.

"That is correct. My mother came up with this name for her male Litleo son, but since I was the only child of my parents, my mother decided to give the name 'Leonel' to me. She told me that she wanted me to grow up and become the blazing lion-hearted Charizard." Leonel explains.

"Your name's meaning is very deep! Mine is only because I am a Pokemon with much power." Magnus explains his name's origin.

"Mine is from 'Electric' and '-lisk'." Ellisk explains.

"My name has no significant reason. My mother gave me that name because my father also has the name start with 'J'." Joshua splits his twig away.

"Hm… Well… My name is from my specie." Rucas crosses his arms.

"…" Anastasia doesn't say anything. Rucas knows that Anastasia doesn't know the true origin of her name because she is the orphan since she was born…

"Everyone, we couldn't waste anymore time. Let's proceed." Leonel speaks up.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey on the Redflame Volcano Trail went silently. Rucas and his friends didn't say anything because they were shocked by the story of the Volcano Guardian.<p>

Rucas is thinking of himself about his adventure. The journey through many placed seemed to change him quite much. He started to wonder about the thing that he was doing. 'The living creature of this world… They all possessed the different story… Happy… Sad… Anger… Sorrow… Why? Why the justice doesn't exist within this? Why everyone has the different living story?! I couldn't bring the justice like this to everyone since it is the will of the god Arceus to let everyone has the different life story that they couldn't choose… WHY?!'

Rucas roars without notice and punched the rock. Everyone looks at Rucas in surprise.

"Rucas?!" Everyone looks at Rucas.

"N…Nothing. I just… worry about the Redflame Volcano. Maybe Garland is already there. Let's hurry."

Everyone noded, and then they sprints their step until they finally get out of the Redflame Volcano Trail and reach the cavern that will leads them into the inner area of the Redflame Volcano. The entrance of the cavern is very small. Everyone can sense the heat wave coming from the inside of this cavern. Rucas and Joshua seemed to hate the hot temperature like this since they have the type-disadvantage against the fire type.

"Everyone… This is… the sacred cavern of the Redflame Volcano, the Inferno Cavern." Leonel mumbles.

"Inferno Cavern? What is it?" Anastasia asks.

"The mine with the abundant source of ore. Blancer can be found here too." Leonel explains.

"Let's not waste our time anymore!" Rucas roars.

Everyone starts walking into the fourth dungeon, the Inferno Cavern.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong> Dragon of Vale: We finally learn the truth of Leonel and Blazus. Their story is very dark! And we also learn the name's origin of everyone except Anastasia.<strong>

** The next chapter is the fourth dungeon, the Inferno Cavern, the last dungeon of Rucas's Tale!**


	25. Chapter 24: Inferno Cavern

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 24: Inferno Cavern**

**Dungeon IV: Inferno Cavern**

Inferno Cavern, as the name suggests, it seems like the closest place to the hell. This dungeon is very hot. Leonel said that this place is the hottest place in the Symmetria since this place was blessed with the power of flame from the Redflame Volcano. No one except Leonel likes this place especially Joshua and Rucas.

"Terrible… I'd prefer the blessing forest of Yggdrasil over this place…" Joshua gasps.

"Everyone has the different thing to be preferred. You must choose it by yourself; however, sometimes you couldn't choose the path you desire…" Leonel mumbles.

The most dangerous thing in this dungeon is the sea of lava. The only one that can resist the lava is Leonel.

"Here…"

Leonel climbs onto the platform after he had crossed the sea of lava. However, his other friends are still on the other side of the sea of lava.

"How can we cross this, Leonel?" Magnus asks.

"There must be some way…" Joshua crosses his arm.

Rucas thought, and then he got the idea!

"Magnus! What are the water type moves that you can use?"

"Hm? Well… Water Gun and Waterfall." Magnus answers.

"Magnus, use the Water Gun into the sea of lava!"

Magnus blasted the water from his mouth into the sea of lava. Suddenly, the lava became hardened stone! Making it is possible to walk safely across the sea of lava!

"Rucas! You are so cool!" Anastasia compliments.

* * *

><p>"Huff… Huff…"<p>

Joshua kneels down. The journey within the Inferno Cavern took him too much of his energy.

"Joshua! Are you alright?"

"Huff… Rock type… Ground type… Is there any rock type or ground type enemy…" Joshua mumbled when a wild Graveler suddenly attack everyone!

"Ha!"

Joshua jumps onto the Graveler and uses the Mega Drain to drain the energy from the Graveler and defeats him in a single blow.

"Ha! I feel so good!" Joshua raises his arm.

"Joshua… Did you just… drain the life force of that Graveler?" Anastasia asks.

"Of course! The grass type move that I can use is the Seed Bomb and Mega Drain, which is very useful for restoring my health!" Joshua replies.

"Me too! I can use the Thunder Shock and Parabolic Charge, which restores my health too!"

'… From now on, I must beware myself not to let Joshua and Ellisk to drain my life force…' Magnus thinks.

* * *

><p>"CRANK!"<p>

The steel bars blocks the door after Rucas and his friends entered the room! And that door is the only way to escape from this room!

"We are trapped!" Ellisk shouts.

"… It is the trap for the one whom tried to steal the treasure of the god of volcano…"

Leonel looks at the treasure chest in the room.

"Cool! So what is in that chest? Let's find out!" Ellisk walked up to the chest and tried to open it, but he couldn't.

"Only the Volcano Guardian that can open that chest…"

Leonel spoke and opened the chest, which contained…

"A Bow?" Rucas looks at the thing that Leonel picked from the chest.

"This bow… along with my spear… is the weapon for the Volcano Guardian, so only I that can use it."

Leonel drew the bowstring and shot the arrow onto the spot over the door. It removed the steel bars from the door!

"I shall keep this…" Leonel says and keeps the bow with him.

* * *

><p>The deepest room of the Inferno Guardian is a vast room with the large, circular floor that is surrounded by the sea of lava. There is only one Pokemon in the room… He is the Pokemon that The Sword of Justice called "Mad Demon".<p>

"GARLAND!"

Everyone roars, turning the attention of the Garchomp to them.

"You are late! Hero of Justice, you shouldn't keep me waiting for long!" Garland says with the unpleasant voice.

"What?! You were waiting for us?" Anastasia says with a surprising voice.

"Of course! Because the Blancer and the Noiria is very hard to find! I couldn't find it anywhere within this place! I will never to be able to find it! … Unless the Volcano Guardian is here." Garland looks at Leonel with the crafty face.

"… I have no desire to give you the thing you desire… If you desire it, try to find it by yourself." Leonel crosses his arms.

"Yes, I have found it. Now you have them with you, right?" Garland says craftily.

"…" Leonel doesn't answer Garland's question.

"So I couldn't open your mouth, right? Well… Maybe I could use some key to unlock that Charmeleon's shutting mouth…"

Garland swings his Souleater Rod, and then a Pokemon appears! He is the legendary beast of fire, Entei! However, Entei is seemed to get brainwashed by Garland's Souleater Rod. And… Entei is biting someone in his mouth too!

"Leonel!"

"!"

Leonel's body turned pale after he saw the struggling body of his half-brother that Entei is biting!

"Choose well… The Volcano Guardian… Your outside things or your inside blood…" Garland crosses his arms and looks at Leonel with the mocking face.

Rucas and his friends look at Leonel. They couldn't grasp what Leonel is thinking. Althought Leonel and Blazus hate each other to the deepest part of their heart, they still share the same bloodline.

"…Take them."

Leonel picks something from his bag. They are thee gleaming white ore and the glittering black ore! They are the Blancer and the Noiria!

"Leonel!" Rucas roars.

Leonel looks at Rucas with the sad face. "… Hero of Justice. Please accept my sincere apologize. I am the Volcano Guardian before I am the guardian of the world."

Leonel walked up slowly to Garland, but he still didn't give the Blancer and the Noiria to Garland.

"Hm? Why hesitant?" Garland asks.

"… I have nothing to guarantee that you will release that Combusken after I gave you those sacred ores…" Leonel answers.

"Very well… Okay… With the pride of dragon, I promise that I will release that Combusken after you gave me the Blancer and the Noiria." Garland swears.

Leonel shakes his head yes and gives the Blancer and the Noiria to Garland!

"Finally…" Garland mumbles.

"Leonel!"

Blazus roared after Entei released him from his bite. Blazus quickly ran up to Leonel. "Leonel! I am sorry for everything!" "… Never mind it…" Leonel turns his face away.

"Enough with the touching scene! Now I finally have everything I want! Just a bit more and everything will complete…" Garland roars.

"!" Everyone looks at Garland.

"… Rucas… I'd want a battle with you soon. Let's meet again. Today I will just give you a warm up…" Garland roar and swing his Souleater Rod before he disappeared!

"RRR!"

Entei looks at everyone fiercely before he started attacking everyone!

**Volcano Beast**

**Entei**

Entei uses the Fire Spin to attack everyone who stands near him, making it is impossible to approach Entei without getting hurt. Leonel decided to aim the bow at Entei and shoot him, making Entei stops using the Fire Spin so everyone could attack Entei.

Sometime, Entei run around the room and split the lava at everyone, so Magnus had to use the Water Gun to harden the lava into the rock and then throw the rock at Entei to attack Entei since Entei is weak to the rock attack.

After a long, fierce battle, the battle ended with the lost of the volcano beast.

"RRR!" Entei roared in pain before he leaps out of the room.

"What?! Why did Entei escape?!" Magnus said. But then, everyone noticed that this room has started shaking!

"What happen?!" Rucas roars.

"The volcano! It is erupting!" Joshua roars when he notices that the lava level starts to rise!

"We must escape from this place, at once!" Blazus speaks.

Everyone quickly runs out of the room before Rucas notices that Leonel did not move even a bit. Instead, he is singing the song…

WN MKVLX JZ WQKF LXVY LXF FKUBLJYC AQTGVYQ

PQLX GVY UFZLKQN, UJZBQZF VYU UFAQDK

VTLXKQDCX LXFN BTFVU EQK LXF CQU QE LKDLX'Z WFKGN

PDL EQK WF, LXFN ZLJK WN KVCF…

"Leonel! We must go now!" Rucas grabs the body of Leonel and holds him onto his bag and quickly follows his friends. Leonel doesn't seem to notice what Rucas is doing. He still continues singing that mysterious song…

* * *

><p>Six Pokemon run as fast as they can to escape from the Inferno Cavern. Leonel still sings the song while the lava is flowing out of the cavern.<p>

"We will never make it out alive!" Magnus says. The lava steam is flowing very fast!

"…NOW!" Leonel roars and spins his spear. That makes the blue flames to blaze out of the tip of the spear. Those blue flames cool the lava stream!

Leonel spins his spear faster and controls the blue flame to flow back into the Lava Sea!

"…Wow…" Everyone gasps after they survived from the incident in the Inferno Cavern. Leonel saved their life!

"… The wrath of the god… is so cruel…" Leonel mumbles.

"Leonel… What are those blue flames?" Anastasia asks.

"… It is the power of the guardian. I can control the lava of the Redflame Volcano. The song that I sang is the key to control the lava." Leonel answers.

'…The mysterious song… again…" Rucas thinks.

"…" Anastasia says nothing.

Leonel turns attention to everyone. "… Thank you for helping me… I am in your debt… What can I do for you?"

Hearing Leonel's word reminds Rucas of something. "…Leonel, have you ever heard about the Fallen Dragon?"

"Fallen Dragon? … I would hate to say that I knew no clue for this…" Leonel answers.

Everything became silent for a while before Joshua broke the silent. "… Then, let's go back to the town…"

Rucas was about to agree when his Musketeer Charm started glowing.

_"Rucas? Is that you? It's me, Terrakion. I want you and your friends to meet us at the Volcano Lake as soon as possible. That Charmeleon is still with you, right? Then he could show you the way. I will explain everything once we got there…"_

After the Musketeer Charm stopped glowing, Leonel spoke up. "…How could they know about the sacred Volcano Lake? And how could they got there?"

"Well… The answer lied there… We should go to that lake… Leonel, please lead us to that place…" Ellisk speaks.

"… Of course… Blazus, come with us too…" Leonel mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: End of Dungeon IV. Garland… He is evil… What will he do next? I couldn't grasp it…<strong>_

_** Now 4 dungeons had passed. It means that Rucas's Tale is almost ends! Just a few more chapters…**_

_** But before that… I still have to write the 'Final Battle' of Rucas's Tale too…**_

_** The next chapter is Iris's Tale.**_


	26. Chapter 25: His Voice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 25: His Voice**

_"…"_

_ "…"_

_ "ARR…"_

_ The light pierces through my eyes. I slowly open my eyes. Then I realize that I am lying on the bed… But this place… It is the unknown place for me… Where am I?_

_ "Hm? Awake at last…"_

_ The cold voice turned my attention to a scary-looking Pokemon whom is sitting beside my bed. His eyes are as red as blood. His skin is as dark as the night sky. He is the Pokemon of illusion, Zoroark…_

_ "A…Ar…"_

_ "Do not push yourself too harsh… You have just recovered… Rest a bit more…"_

_ Although his voice is cold, but for some reason, it is very warm for me…_

_ "…Thank you…. I am fine… But please tell me where am I…"_

_ "Hm? You didn't remember?"_

_ His word reminded me of my last memory… I was in the laboratory… My head started to ache when I recalled the nightmare that that scientist told me…_

_ "Anyway, we are in a small village on the southeastern of Gamma City…"_

_ Gamma City! I knew that place… My fath… That scientist told me that place is the place where I was…_

_ "I found you lying near the entrance of the village… You appeared from nowhere since a week ago…"_

_ "…"_

_ "I took you here and took care of you since then…"_

_ "Thank you for saving my life…"_

_ "… The day you appeared… is the same day that there is a huge explosion in the Gamma Laboratory…"_

_ "!"_

_ I couldn't remember anything… And the place where I was… Was explodes?! It means that…_

_ "I heard the rumor that the scientists in the Gamma Laboratory were trying to create the Pokemon from the DNA… And you are Mewtwo whom appeared in the same day of the explosion of the Gamma Laboratory… It means that…"_

_ "STOP!"_

_ I close my ears tight. I couldn't hear it anymore…_

_ "…Sorry for hurting your feeling…" _

_ "…Never mind… Because you are right… I was the creature in the project of those Gamma Scientists…"_

_ "Really? Well then… Could you share your story with me?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Your story in the Gamma Laboratory…"_

_ I look into his eyes. I have just met him for the first time. Is he trustworthy enough?_

_ "…Do not worry… Like you, I also hold a grudge against the Gamma City too…"_

_ "…Alright…"_

_ "But before you started… You haven't told me your name…"_

_ "…. My name is Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo."_

_ "And my name is __**Ravenoir Illunight the Zoroark**__… Then, shall we begin?"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: So.,, Iris escaped from that laboratory.., And she had met the mysterious Zoroark named Ravenoir…<strong>_

_** Back to Rucas's story! Just a few more chapters!**_


	27. Chapter 26: A Sin from the Past

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 26: A Sin from the Past**

Leonel took everyone to a small cave behind the Redflame Volcano. While they are travelling in the cave, they meet The Sword of Justice.

"Cobalion?! Terrakion?! Virizion?! Keldeo?!" Rucas says in surprise.

"Finally, you are late…" Virizion mumbles.

"…Someone gave you the permission to step onto this sacred mountain?" Leonel asks The Sword of Justice with the unpleasant voice.

The Sword of Justice say nothing and look at other Pokemon who stands beside them. That Pokemon was the boss of the Inferno Cavern.

"Entei?!" Anastasia speaks in surprise.

Not only that, there are two other Pokemon. They were the boss of the Lightningrod Tower and the Seacross Grotto.

"Raikou?! Suicune?!" Ellisk and Magnus says in surprise.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune step in front of Rucas and his friends. "Greeting, everyone. First, back then, I was so sorry for getting brainwashed by Garland. I am truly feeling sorry, especially for you, Leonel and Blazus. And I escaped from the Inferno Cavern without telling you all…" Entei speaks with a strong voice.

Terrakion starts speaking. "Entei told us everything. And he, along with Raikou and Suicune, said that he will bring us here and told us everything that happened in the Inferno Cavern…"

Everyone walks together until they reach the lake at the end of the cave. In the middle of the lake is the sacred tree of Yggdrasil.

"Yggdrasil?! Her root is also here?!" Joshua speaks in exciting tone and walks up to the middle of the lake.

"So her name is Yggdrasil… She is the goddess who protects the sacred Redflame Volcano…" Leonel mumbles.

"Here too? In the Greenleaf Forest, she is the goddess who protects the forest too!" Joshua speaks up.

"…As well as the Bluewave Sea…" Magnus mumbles.

Raikou starts speaking. _"Have you ever heard about the god Arceus?"_ Everyone nods._ "He is the god of the Pokemon Universe."_ Terrakion answers. _"Yes, he is. However, you will not expect him to protect the whole universe alone… It is too much for him… Especially with the existence of the other god…" _Suicune speaks softly.

"Other god?" Rucas speaks.

Entei turns his attention to Anastasia. "You are the dragon type Pokemon, right? So you know what I mean, right?" Anastasia shakes her head no. "I am sorry… I don't understand what you are talking…" "What?!" Entei and The Sword of Justice say in surprise. "You didn't birth in… that place?" Keldeo asks. "What is that place? I am the orphan. As far as I can remember, I grew up in the village south of Symmetria, this is the first time that I left that village…" Anastasia answers. Her answer shocked The Legendary Beast and The Sword of Justice much.

"What are you talking about? And who is the 'Another God'?" Ellisk asks.

"N…Never mind that…" Keldeo speaks.

_"Anyway, ruling and protecting the whole Pokemon Universe is not an easy thing, so Arceus assigned each land in the Pokemon Universe for each Legendary Pokemon. For Symmetria, the Legendary Pokemon that is protecting this land is Yggdrasil… Although no one had ever seen her, her root can be found in many places around Symmetria… Have you ever heard about the fairy tale of the Angel and Demon? That Yggdrasil is the same goddess as our Yggdrasil…"_ Raikou continues explaining.

Everyone nods. "I understand… But what is the point of you for telling us that story?" Magnus asks.

Rucas nods. "… I understand… You want to tell us that the fairy tale that we have heard is true, right?" The Legendary Beast nods. "Then… If the angel in that tale, Yggdrasil, is truly exist… So does that Demon Dragon, right?"

Things become silent after Rucas spoke out. _"… You are sharp, Lucario. Yes, that Demon Dragon truly exists… somewhere in the Symmetria. He is staying beside the goddess Yggdrasil… Waiting for a time for her to wake up from her slumber… With his existence, the Fallen started to appear everywhere…"_ Suicune breaks the silence.

_"Also… His existence is the birth of the Fallen Dragon too…" Entei speaks._

_ "Fallen Dragon?!"_

_ "Yes… Fallen Dragon is the leader of the Fallen that serve under the command of the Demon Dragon, like a general who serves the king. However, the Fallen Dragon is not the same creature as the ordinary Fallen. They are just like us… They can talk, fear, happy, sad or angry… If anyone was born as a Fallen Dragon, they will have the Fallen-like body, but they are still alive. They can control the Fallen with their evil heart and soul… Until today, none had ever seen the real Fallen Dragon… But the existence of the Fallen also proved that the Fallen Dragon existed in the land of Symmetria…" _Raikou explains.

Everyone became silent after hearing the story of the Fallen Dragon from the Legendary Beast. "… Garland… He must be the Fallen Dragon for sure…" Rucas mumble. "No way!" Cobalion roars. His strange action made everyone looks at him. "Cobalion, what's wrong?" Joshua asks. "… Garland… He is… He is… NOT EVIL!"

Cobalion roars and runs away from everyone. Everyone was shocked by Cobalion's strange action, but The Sword of Justice and The Legendary Beast didn't act like they were surprised by their leader's reaction…

"… Cobalion…" Virizion mumbles.

Rucas is the first one to regain his consciousness. He turns his attention to The Sword of Justice. "Tell me… Cobalion and Garland… They are more than the guardian and the evil, right?"

Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo look at each other. "… I am sorry… Rucas… We couldn't tell you about this… If you want to know… Ask Cobalion…"

* * *

><p>Everyone left the Volcano Lake with a heavy heart. Entei didn't come with them since he said that he will stay at the Volcano Lake in order to protect it. Blazus decided that he will stay with Entei too. (Leonel seems to be pleased by Blazus's decision.) Raikou and Suicune quickly went back to their place, the Lightningrod Tower and the Island Lake. And now, Rucas and his friends are staying in the town while Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo went to look for Cobalion.<p>

"Where is Cobalion?" Rucas asks when Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo came back.

"… He disappeared mysteriously… We didn't found him anywhere!" Keldeo says.

"Calm down, Keldeo… He will be back at sometime…" Virizion speaks calmly.

"But Virizion, the train ticket showed us that we will have to go back to STP tomorrow!" Terrakion says.

"Don't worry… He will be fine… I trust him…" Virizion still believes in her thought.

Rucas and his friends turn their attention to Leonel. "Hey, Leonel! Why don't you come with us? We all share the same vengeance for Garland. And your battle skill is very good too!"

Leonel shakes his head no. "… I am the guardian of this sacred soil… I couldn't leave this place… But still… I am in your debt since I caused you a huge problem for the sake of my people by giving that Garchomp the Blancer and Noiria… So… In order to clean my sin… I will join you for a while…"

"Yeah! Thank you, Leonel!" Everyone says.

"Then let's get some sleep… The train leaves early… We don't want to miss the train, right?" Virizion speaks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the night….<strong>_

_ Although the darkness has veiled the sky, everywhere is quite bright because of the moon…_

_ "…Almost the Fullmoon… Just a few more days and everything will start…"_

_ There is no one here… Except a Pokemon… He is the Pokemon that everyone fears… Few knows him by his true name… Most knows him in the name "The Cruel Leader of The Phantom Storm" or "The Mad Demon"..._

_ Yes… He is none other than Garland…_

_ "… Garland…"_

_ The familiar voice turns the attention of the Mad Demon to the gray goat that appears from nowhere. "Hm? What's up, old dude?"_

_ "Garland… Stop your madness…" Cobalion speaks in a tired voice._

_ "Stop your madness?! Who was the one that starts this madness?! It is you!" Garland points his claw at Cobalion._

_ "I am sorry… I should stop them…" Cobalion mumbles._

_ "Say 'Sorry' now means nothing! My heart and soul were completely destroyed! And you have never cared a bit about me! I am the creature that the god never cares!" Garland roars._

_ "That Souleater Rod… It ate your heart and soul already…" Cobalion shakes his head._

_ "You are wrong, Cobalion. This rod does not devour my heart and soul. It only shows me everything… And now, I understand everything about this dirty world…" Garland roars._

_ "… Garland… I have one more thing that you must know…"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "…You are not alone…"_

_ "I am tired of your 'Not alone' thing, Cobalion."_

_ "No… I didn't mean like that… I mean that…. Someone who share the same blood with you is exist…"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Now we have learned about the Fallen Dragon… Such a terrible thing…<strong>_

_** It seems like Cobalion and Garland are more than just the guardian and the demon… But what?**_


	28. Chapter 27: The Last Ordeal

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 27: The Last Ordeal**

_It had been two days since we left the Redflame Station…_

_ We will reach the Symmetria Transportation Port tomorrow…_

_ However… There's something that is still missing…_

_ Cobalion is still missing…_

Rucas wrote the note on the paper. Two day had passed since they left the Redflame Town. Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo are with him now, but Cobalion didn't show up even when the train started leaving the Redflame Station. Although Virizion kept telling them that Cobalion will be fine, Rucas still felt restless.

Rucas stopped writing his note as the rain started to pour down from the sky. He knew this since he saw the black cloud-covered sky a few minutes ago. The sound of the rain somehow made Rucas's heart felt more restless.

"Rucas, what's wrong?" Anastasia asked after she noticed that Rucas is gazing at the window.

"… I don't know… I felt like… The black cloud… is covering… my mind…" Rucas answered.

"Do you still worry about Cobalion?" Anastasia asked.

"…Yes."

"Me too… Everyone is worrying about Cobalion, include The Sword of justice, but we could do nothing…" Anastasia spoke softly.

But then….

"CLASH!"

"AH!"

The loud sound scared everyone; luckily, it was just a sound of the thunder.

"Whew! Just a thunder." Ellisk sighed.

"… Not a thunder." Rucas mumbled and ran out of the room.

"Rucas, wait!" Leonel, Magnus, Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia said that followed Rucas. Terrakion was about to follow them when Virizion told him to calm down.

_ "... This is the last ordeal of his story…"_Virizion mumbled.

* * *

><p>Rucas ran up to the last bogy of the train. Then he pushed the door that leaded to outside the train away.<p>

"Rucas! What are you doing?!" Magnus shouted.

"He is here!" Rucas roared and climbed onto the roof of the train.

Everyone else followed Rucas onto the roof on the train. All they could see is the rain and the view outside. Now they realized that the train is running on a bridge over a large canyon. There is a small river at the bottom of the canyon, but because of the rain, the small river turned into a river with a harsh and heavy stream. Moreover, there are several logs that float on the river and several stones in the river. Everyone swallowed their saliva because they knew that if they slipped and fell down from the roof of the train into the canyon below, the change of their survival would be nearly zero…

The rain outside the train dropped onto their body. The cold of the rain froze their body, but not as much as the thing that they saw…

On the roof of the train, about five bogies away, someone is standing there… He is no more than The Mad Demon, Garland the Garchomp!

"GARLAND!" Rucas roared.

"Very good! I knew that the Hero of Justice like you possesses enough ability to know that thunder sound was not really the sound of the thunder, but the sound of my rifle." Garland spoke.

"What do you want?!" Rucas roared.

"You knew it! What did I told you? And now I will fulfill my promise! RUCAS! THIS IS OUR FIRST AND LAST BATTLE!" Garland roared and pointed his rifle at Garland.

Garland's word froze Rucas's blood. Although, he is the Hero of Justice, he had never faced the criminal as evil as this Mad Demon before.

"Rucas!" Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Anastasia said and tried to catch up with Rucas, but Garland shot his rifle at them.

"Do not interrupt this battle. This is the duel between Rucas and me. One of us will live while the other must perish!" Garland roared.

"Rucas!" Anastasia shouted, but then, someone appeared in front of Anastasia and others.

_ "… Stop it, Anastasia. You must not interrupt them…"_

The one that appeared in front of Anastasia and her friends is none other than Cobalion.

"Cobalion!"

Cobalion has many scratches, bleedings and scars on his body. It seemed like he was fighting with something such as… Garland.

"Garland… His insanity… was driving mad… Please… You must… stop him… But do…not… kill him…please…" Cobalion plead with a weak voice.

"STUPID! Old man! I am the demon! Rucas! You are the Hero of Justice! Your task is to banish the darkness from the world! I am your obstacle! You must defeat me or else I will defeat you!" Garland roars and shot a bullet onto the sky. Then he swung his Souleater Rod, making the Fallen to appear behind Rucas, blocking Anastasia and others to come and help Rucas.

Rucas gazed at Garland. The rain suddenly became heavy. Now he had a problem in standing because the wind is too harsh, but Garland seemed to have no problem with the wind.

"Garland! Before we battle! I want to ask you a question!" Rucas roared into the heavy rain.

"Interesting… Alright... You can ask me two questions, and then I will ask you two questions." Garland revealed a creepy smile.

"Garland… Why did you do everything? Waking the Fallen and delivered the misery upon the land! Answer me!" Rucas asked.

"…Because the world destined me to do this. I am the creature that the god never cared. And this is my role as the living creature. My role is to deliver the misery upon the land of other living creatures, and your role is to defeat someone like me…" Garland answered in a creepy voice.

Rucas was shocked by Garland's answer. He thought that Garland's answer would be something like he desired more power or desired to conquer the world, but this is not the answer that he expected!

"The creature that the god never cared… Then you are… The Fallen Dragon?!"

"…Of course not. I am not the Fallen Dragon. I am just the thing that I said, "The creature that the god never cared"." Garland crossed his arms.

_'The creature that the god never cared?'_ Rucas thought.

"My turn, Rucas… What is your true face? The face behind the mask that you are wearing… I want to know…" Garland spoke slowly.

Garland's question acted like the blade that pierces through everywhere on Rucas's body. That is the thing that he most fears. Rucas looked behind himself. Cobalion, Anastasia and others are quite far from them, and with the heavy rain, so he assumed that they will not be able to hear the thing that he is about to say.

"…My true face is…" Rucas spoke softly. He slowly answered Garland's question. Garland seemed to satisfy with the answer from the Hero of Justice.

"With the face like that, why did you still insist to be the Hero of Justice?" Garland asked.

"The only reason that I became the Hero of Justice was to clean my sin. I knew that there is no way to clean it, but this is the least thing that I could do." Rucas answered.

"…Very well… Then, let's get over with this!" Garland roared.

**Mad Demon**

**Garland**

Rucas equipped his Crystal Knuckle while Garland readied his rifle. This is the first and the last battle between both of them. Garland opened the battle by shooting several bullets at Rucas. Rucas closed his eyes and used his aura to detect the bullet from Garland's rifle and then he dodged the bullets easily. Rucas wasted no time and ran up closer to Garland. Since Garland's rifle is a long-range weapon, so if Rucas fights in a close-range, Rucas will be more advantageous than Garland.

But as Rucas ran closer to Garland, Garland changed his attack into using the Earth Power to attack Rucas. The Earth Power made Rucas unable to run closer to Garland.

"Damn it…" Rucas cursed and used the Aura Sphere at Garland. Garland countered the attack by shooting a bullet at the Aura Sphere, making the Aura Sphere shattered into several little light balls.

'That is no use. I must find Garland's weakness first…' Rucas thought to himself. Garland is a Garchomp, a dragon and ground type Pokemon. He is weak to dragon and fairy attack, and he is very weak to ice attack. Ice, Dragon and Fairy… No attack of these types that Rucas can use.

_'…Rucas…'_

Hm? Rucas turned his attention around. He heard someone called his name from behind him.

_'…Rucas… Do not give up!'_ It's Anastasia's voice! She tried to shout through the sound of the rain. For some reasons, Anastasia's voice gave Rucas a large amount of power!

Rucas closed his eyes and focused his power, before he released a powerful Dragon Pulse from his mouth!

"ARRR!" Garland roared in pain when the Dragon Pulse hit his body directly.

"GARLAND! TAKE THIS!" Rucas roared and released the Aura Sphere at Garland again. This time, the Aura Sphere hit Garland's body!

"ARRR!" Garland roared and collapsed on the roof of the train. The black-and-red blood flew out of Garland's body and deluded with the rainwater.

"RUCAS!"

After Garland's defeated, the Fallen that blocked the way disappeared, enable Anastasia and others to step into the battlefield.

"Is it… over?" Ellisk asked.

"…No… It is not over yet…" Leonel mumbled. His body shivered with the cold from the rain.

Garland slowly regained his consciousness. However, he had lost too much of his power, he couldn't even stand up.

"… I lost, Rucas. Now finish me…" Garland mumbled.

"… No… Garland… You are not truly a bad guy, right?" Rucas spoke slowly.

"…" Garland said nothing.

"Stop what you are doing… And find a new way of your life… to clean your sin…" Rucas spoke.

"…Hm… Hahahahahah!" Garland burst a loud. His action surprised everyone.

"What? Is there something funny?" Joshua asked.

"There is no way to clean my sin!" Garland roared.

"Why did you believe that?" Magnus asked.

"Because I am the creature that the god never cared! He will never give me the second change! And as I said before, one of us will live while the other must perish!" Garland roared.

"Garland! Stop that!" Cobalion roared.

"Hm… Whatever…" Garland crawled slowly to the edge of the roof. Then he turned his attention to Rucas and his friends. "Rucas… This Mad Demon has a last wish… You are the only one that could free this dirty world…"

"What? What does that mean?" Rucas asked.

"… My role ended here, but your role shall continue…Farewell… Hero of Justice…"

After he finished speaking, Garland jumped from the edge of the roof of the train and fell down into the canyon below!

"GARLAND!"

Cobalion quickly ran up to the edge of the roof, but it was too late. Garland's body fell down into the canyon and sank into the river below. The harshness of the river and several logs and stones in the river made Garland's body disappears from everyone's eyes.

"…With the harshness of the stream… I think this is the end of the Mad Demon…" Leonel spoke and swung his spear.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon of Vale: Finally, the end of the Mad Demon. Well… In the end… Garland is… strange… Although he is the evil demon, he is not evil at all… He still has a virtue left in his heart. And now he is gone…<strong>_

_** Alright! The next chapter would be the last chapter of Rucas's Tale!**_


	29. Chapter 28: Victim of Justice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 28: Victim of Justice**

"… Cobalion. I think you have an untold story… about you and Garland." Rucas crossed his arms.

The rain still poured down from the black sky above, but the battle with The Mad Demon had finished already. Rucas and his friends, include The Sword of Justice, are in the train. They are waiting for the train to reach STP in a few hours, so now, Rucas decided to ask Cobalion about the truth.

"… Alright. It's time for all of you to know it…" Cobalion spoke slowly. His body was bandaged by Virizion and Anastasia.

"First, what is the relationship between you and Garland? You and Garland were not just the hero and the demon, right?" Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

_"… Garland the Garchomp… He appeared… several years ago… In the night of the heavy rain like this… While I was at The Musketeer Bar… Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo weren't with me… I heard the sound of someone was knocking the door. When I opened the door… The one that was standing outside, got wet by the rain, was… Garland's mother."_

"Garland's mother?!" Rucas and everyone gasped in surprise.

_"Yes… I was the acquaintance of her… Her husband, Garland's father, died a few years ago at that time. And… She appeared at that night… I asked her what she wanted… She then asked me… to take care of her son…"_

"Then…" Magnus mumbled.

_"I was surprised. I asked her again why? And her answer is because she wanted her son to be accepted by everyone… Herself… Garland's mother was hated by everyone… Not because she was bad, but because everyone believed that Garland's mother was the bad omen… That is why everyone hated her… She gave me the baby Gible… And told me that she wanted me to take care of him from now on, because that will be the last time that she could met her own son… I didn't know what she means… And then she left the young Gible with me…"_ Cobalion spoke.

_"We didn't know what happened to Garland's mother until two years passed… We heard the news of her demise…" _Virizion spoke.

"… Since you raised Garland… Then he should become a good guy or even become another Hero of Justice… But why everything turned into this?" Ellisk asked.

_"…Because he shared the same fate as his mother…"_ Keldeo answered.

_"Garland's mother… She was 'The creature that the god never cared'. Garland, too, he was the same as her. He is also 'The creature that the god never cared'."_

"What is 'The creature that the god never cared' that you all were talking about? And if Garland was the same as his mother, then why didn't we see anything such as the black wings on Garland?" Magnus asked.

_"… Let just say that everyone believed that Garland was the bad omen of the world. As a result, he was sent to the lonely prison in the desert… I tried to convince everyone about this… But it was no use…" _Cobalion continues his story.

"The prison in the desert… Wait, I have heard that the prison in the desert…" Rucas mumbled.

_ "… That prison… It was maybe the worst place in the Symmetria. Every soul that was sent to that place… The prisoners there will be tortured until they died… I believe that there are many bad things there…"_Virizion spoke in a sad voice.

_"Three years after Garland was sent to that place, a group of a criminal attacked that prison. We went to that prison and found that…"_ Terrakion spoke.

_"…Garland decided to join The Phantom Storm and then became its leader…" _Keldeo said.

_"… I could remember his face clearly when I saw him at that prison… He was completely changed… I almost couldn't remember him… He looked at me with the fierce eyes that were filled with grieve…"_ Cobalion spoke.

"I understand it now… After that, you tried to pursue him and convinced him to stop what he was doing…" Rucas crosses his arms.

"It was no use…" Keldeo shook his head.

"The Souleater Rod… It completely changed him… I don't know how could he get that thing… The rod didn't brainwash him, instead it distorted his sanity. You may realize this, every time you met him, he may be a bad guy, but he never lied to you, because he still has a virtue left in his heart… I shouldn't let something like this to happen…" Cobalion spoke.

"Do not regret your action, Cobalion. Garland was the victim of justice… And now, he is gone… His soul finally rest in peace…" Virizion tried to comfort Cobalion.

"…Thank you, Virizion." Cobalion thanked.

* * *

><p>At last, after a long journey, the train from the Redflame Town finally reached the Symmetria Transportation Port, ending the journey of the Redflame Volcano.<p>

"So… Now Garland was already dead… It seemed like the adventure will end here…" Rucas said. Now everyone is in the Musketeer Bar of the Venturnome Town. The Sword of Justice are in the town.

"But Rucas, there are still much more things to do such as defeating the rest members of The Phantom Storm as well as the Souleater Rod." Ellisk spoke. He was right. The Souleater Rod was with Garland when he fell into the canyon. Although Garland was already dead, what about the Souleater Rod? Was it break? Or was it lost?

"… No… I won't allow all of you to do this." Rucas declared. His word shocked everyone.

"But Rucas…" Magnus tried to speak.

"No 'but', Magnus. The thing that made all of you getting involve with this is Garland. Now Garland was gone, so there is no reason for you to stay with me…" Rucas spoke with a serious voice.

"…The evil still lurked everywhere, Rucas. The Fallen too…" Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"… Let me say this in a straight way, all of you are too weak. You all aren't even at your final evolution stage yet." Rucas spoke.

Everyone became silent after hearing Rucas's word.

"…Go back to your places first. After all of you evolved, come back to me and I will allow all of you to join me again." Rucas broke the silence.

"Promise?" Ellisk asked.

"You have my words." Rucas promised.

"…Fine." Joshua, Magnus, Ellisk and Leonel accepted.

"Then, I will continue assisting you, Rucas." Anastasia said.

"… You are at your final evolution stage already, but I think that you still have a task to do, doesn't you?" Rucas looked at Anastasia.

"But travelling with you will allow me to find my family faster. Please, Rucas!" Anastasia begged.

"… Let me think about it first." Rucas spoke.

After Rucas finished his sentence, Keldeo walked into the Musketeer Bar with a cheerful face.

"Everyone! I have a good news! Do you remember the famous Venturnome Summer Festival? It will be held tonight!" Keldeo spoke with glee.

"Really? Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then, let's made tonight the night of memory." Leonel spoke.

* * *

><p>After the sun departed from the sky, the moon raised, and the Venturnome Summer Festival began!<p>

The town was decorated in the old-fashioned theme. There are many paper lamps hanging around the town. The town's main square became crowded with everyone. Everyone is dressed in the old-fashioned costume such as Kimono or Yukata.

"Wow!" Ellisk ran around the main square. He is dressed in the yellow Yukata.

"Ellisk… I knew what you are thinking. Stop your thought or Rucas will kill you…" Joshua spoke in a calm voice. He is dressed in the green Yukata.

"W…What?! Sheee! Joshua! Don't speak it out loud!" Ellisk said.

"Hey! Joshua! Ellisk! Try this!" Magnus ran up to Joshua and Ellisk and gave them the cotton candy. He also held many kinds of food with his arms. He is dressed in the blue Yukata.

"…Do not each too much, Magnus." Joshua spoke.

"Whaaaaat….arrrrreeeee….yyuuuuuu…..taaaaaalllllkkkkiinggg…..abbbbbbooouttt..?" Magnus spoke. His mouth is full with food.

"…Good grief…" Joshua mumbled.

"…Let them be, the Forest Swordsman." Leonel spoke up. He is dressed in the Red Redflame Traditional Costume.

"So… Tonight is the last night that we will be able to meet everyone…" Ellisk spoke in a sad voice.

"Not 'last', Ellisk. I am sure that we will meet each other again." Magnus spoke.

"…After we evolved, let's meet here, in the Venturnome Town." Joshua spoke.

"Of course!" Everyone said.

_"…The fate will bring us to meet each other… I am very sure of it…. But… The fate is never crystal clear…"_ Leonel mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>"Rucas! Come over here!"<em>

_ "Wait! Anastasia!"_

While everyone is enjoying the festival, Anastasia grabbed Rucas's hand and took him to another places. The sky is dark because the cloud is covering the sky, so there no shadow of Rucas and Anastasia can be seen, as well as no one could see that Rucas is blushing very hard.

"Where are we going?" Rucas asked. He is dressed in a traditional Yukata.

"Heehee! Secret!" Anastasia spoke with a playful voice. She is dressed in a Cherry Blossom-patterned kimono.

Finally, Anastasia and Rucas reached a place. There is no one around here because this season is summer, not spring.

"The Cherry Blossom Trail…" Rucas called the name of the place.

"Remember this place? It is the trail of my favorite flower!" Anastasia spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Hey! Why did you bring me here? This is the summer festival, not the spring festival! And no one is around here too!" Rucas crossed his arms.

"Let's wait a little bit." Anastasia replied.

Rucas and Anastasia sat down together on the bench under the biggest Cherry Blossom Tree.

"…Rucas…"

Anastasia suddenly grabbed Rucas's hand, making Rucas's face turned red again.

"W…What?!" Rucas spoke.

"Thank you for everything… Although I haven't found my family yet, thank you."

Rucas looked away from Anastasia.

"…It was nothing."

"Then, why did you decide to help me?" Anastasia asked.

Rucas looked at Anastasia again. The real reason that he decided to help Anastasia was not that he is the Hero of Justice or he had a crush on Anastasia. It was because…

"…Seeing you reminded me of her…" Rucas answered.

"Her?"

"… My younger sister. She was very cheerful, bright and optimist. You are very much like her… Seeing you always reminded me of her."

"Then… Where is her now?"

"… We got separated since I was just a Riolu."

"… I am sorry for bringing a bad memory back…"

"Never mind."

A silence covered the area again, before Anastasia decided to break it with a question.

"…Does everyone demon bad?"

Anastasia's strange question shocked Rucas a bit. Before his adventure started, he could answer this question without hesitance, but now, he couldn't even answer it.

_"… Garland… He was the Mad Demon… He did many bad things and we may not be able to forgive him… But he was not really a bad guy… Everything around him was the cause that turned him into a bad guy… Rucas, if you met a demon like Garland again, what will you do? Will you draw your blade and defeat them in order to maintain the justice or will you forgive them?"_

Rucas couldn't answer the question from Anastasia. He knew that as a Hero of Justice, what is the answer, but is it the right answer? Should he kill the 'innocent' demon? Does they worth living in the world?

"… It's complicated, Anastasia…" Rucas looked up onto the sky. And then he realized that the cloud that covered the sky started to disappear.

"Ah! Finally!" Anastasia looked onto the sky. The cloud slowly revealed the hidden gem in the night sky. It is…

"It is so pretty! The Fullmoon is always beautiful!" Anastasia said with glee. She seemed to be very delight, but not for the Hero of Justice.

Rucas's pupil became widen after he saw the Fullmoon, like as if he had just saw his immortal enemy or the reaper. Because the Fullmoon is his greatest fear.

"N…No….Not here…" Rucas mumbled. He could feel a great power is flowing within his vain. The power increased drastically. He almost couldn't control it, and he knew that he will not be able to do it in a few second ahead. He tried to step back in order to go as far as possible from Anastasia, but Anastasia noticed him first.

"Rucas? Where are you going? And what happened? You seem not very well…" Anastasia walked up to Rucas.

_"…Go…away…"_

"What?! What did you just say?" Anastasia asked.

_"Hurry… Run away…from me…."_

"Why?!"

"Hurry! Ugh!" Rucas barely spoke. The inside of his body is very hot! Like someone is using a Fire Blast within his body! He couldn't stand this heat!

"Rucas!"

"Anastasia….A…..Arrr….ARRRRGGGGGGG!" Rucas couldn't control it anymore…

The body of the young Lucario started to change. His body grew in to the size twice of his body. His claws grew longer and sharper. His face turned feral, and his eyes became as red as blood…

Rucas didn't stand here anymore. The one that stands in front of Anastasia now is the feral beast!

"Rucas!" Anastasia screamed with fear.

_"ARRR ARRGGGG RRRRR!"_ The feral beast roared and looked at Anastasia with the blood-hungry face.

"Rucas! No! Please! Do not kill me!" Anastasia plead. She is too fear to escape, like as if someone was using a Thunder Wave on her body.

The feral beast walked closer to Anastasia. It looked at Anastasia again…

And then…

* * *

><p><em>The red liquid scattered around the Cherry Blossom Trail…<em>

_ The pink petal of the Cherry Blossom… Now dyed red with the crimson blood…_

_ Under the night of the Fullmoon lied the cruel destiny of the living creature…_

_ The innocent creature… Now became the pray of the master of justice…_

_ It is the Victim of Justice…_

_ Justice…_

_ Does not…_

_ Exist…_

_ Anymore…_

**-End of Rucas's Tale-**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dragon of Vale: Rucas's Tale finally came to the end… Rucas… He has such a terrible fate… Being the Hero of Justice and the feral monster within his own body…<strong>_

_** It took me 28 chapters to finish Rucas's Tale. The next chapter, chapter 29, would be the tale of the last main protagonists of this story. (There are fifteen protagonists in this story, and three of them are the main protagonists. Rucas and Iris are two of them, so there are one more main protagonist.) The new characters will take place as the main protagonist instead of Rucas. And…What about Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel?... They may appear… or not…**_


End file.
